


Safe House

by Linisen



Series: BINGO for the 18+ On Ice Discord Server [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Rape and Violence but none in the actual fic, Mpreg, Not between Victuuri, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Past Abuse, Very consensual and soft smut, Volunteer fic, Yuuri comes to a safe house after four years of abuse and Victor's a volunteer there, you know me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Will you— Will I see you again?” Yuuri asks. He looks unsure, his form curled up on the small bed making him look even smaller.“If you want to,” Victor promises, meaning every word. Right now it feels like he would swim across the Atlantic to get to Yuuri.Or. Victor is an Alpha volunteer at an omega safe house when he meets the strong, determined and mesmerising Yuuri Katsuki, who's just come out of an forced bond and an abusive relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my eleventh piece for the 18+ on Ice Discord server event ‘BINGO’. The event contains of each participant getting a bingo card and then create as much content as they want for the prompts on it. My goal is to make a fic for all 25 squares in the card and you can find the rest of my fics for the event [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800) and for all for all of the participants at this [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/18OI_Bingober_2019). A huge thank you to [Bearixt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt) for setting this up. Coming up with all the ideas have been so much fun, and it’s been great brainstorming them in the server with all you lovely people there. I adore all of you. 
> 
> The prompt that inspired this piece was 'volunteer work' and I immediately tough of my experiences volunteering at a women shelter. Domestic abuse is a serious and global problem, and I could go on for pages about all my experiences in the house with different women, but one of them inspired this fic. I got assigned mentorship for a woman who had been arranged to be married to a man who she had never met and who then abused her, and after several years she managed to escape. She's the strongest and most bright person I've ever met.  
For many this is not how domestic abuse starts and I don't want to extenuate the phycological aspect that goes into becoming a victim of domestic abuse. I'm well aware and worked with those women too, this is just the story I chose to tell. It's based on my experiences at the shelter and the women living there. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Betaed by the amazing [faeriefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly)
> 
> Will update weekly.

Victor slumps down on his couch, sighing heavily in relief. He sinks into the familiarity of home, happy to have the long journey behind him. The plane had been delayed two hours, which meant he arrived later than planned. This led to him having to hold off on picking Makkachin up until tomorrow morning since the kennel already closed for the evening. It’s not how Victor wanted it. He’s missing his best girl, and was looking forward to couch snuggles with her. 

The trip had been nice. Victor hadn’t taken time off work in a long time and was in need of a vacation, his hometown the destination. His mothers spoiled him rotten as soon as he walked through the door. He’d been fed his favourite foods along with far too many baked goods, and had gotten endless hugs. Mama took him shopping, smiling proudly every time a clerk recognized him from when he was little, cooing over how big he’d gotten. Each boutique visit turned into her gushing about how successful Victor was, working as a marketing manager for a sports company. She kept petting his hair as if he were still five, or one of her dogs. Victor plastered on a smile and nodded along, feeling like he couldn’t breathe until they stepped out, only to repeat the process in the next store. 

Mamochka took him and the dogs on forest hikes instead, tracking down familiar trails in the woods behind the large house. The two poodles bounced around, happy to be leashless, running and jumping as they moved farther into the forest. Victor smiled and pushed down the feeling of missing Makkachin, hoping she was having a good time at the kennel. Mamochka had poked and prodded, tried to pull out how he really was, always the therapist. She brought up his old classmates who had just mated, repeatedly mentioning an omega who recently started working with her at the clinic. Victor smoothly changed the subject, asking about the next trip to France his mothers had planned. The entire vacation filled him with feelings of being cared for and loved, as well as smothered and not measuring up. He knows they want him to find someone to share his life with, want grandchildren. He’s not sure he’ll ever be able to give them that. It’s a bit exhausting to spend such an extended period of time with them, but Victor still adores them, and wishes they didn’t live so far away. Maybe he wouldn’t feel as lonely if they didn’t.

Victor sighs again, still having trouble finding a comfortable position on the couch. He has a good life. He enjoys his job. He has fun and loving friends. He has the best dog in the entire world. He also has some interesting, fun, and sometimes incredibly challenging volunteer work. Life is good. He has no reason to complain. Except for the numbing emptiness growing in his chest. 

Victor’s a strong alpha. He’s always been, ever since presenting at the early age of fourteen. He loved it back then, going around showing dominance towards other alphas, flashing pheromones like it was nothing, establishing himself at the top of the hierarchy. He never needed to back down to another alpha. Looking back now, it disgusts him. Victor feels ashamed by how he’d behaved while growing up. He didn’t notice how the omegas cowered down next to him, averted their eyes in submission. Didn’t recognize how they crossed the street when he came walking toward them on the sidewalk. 

Things changed a lot in college. 

Victor met Chris during orientation. The other alpha was studying psychology and they quickly hit it off. Looking back, Victor’s surprised Chris put up with him, knowing now how he feels about knotheaded alphas like Victor was back then. Victor’s immensely grateful that he did. They went to parties together, hung out in each other’s dorms, and slowly, they got closer, until Victor viewed Chris as one of his closest friends. 

One evening Chris couldn’t hang out, claiming he was going to go do some volunteering. Intrigued by what his friend was up to, and extremely bored with his own studies, Victor asked to tag along. Chris had dismissed him, claiming it wasn't something Victor could just come with to. Offended, Victor had lashed out, but Chris simply shook his head, offering to explain to Victor later that night after he came back.

It turned out that Chris was volunteering at an omega safehouse. It was in his hometown, a smaller town an hour’s train ride from the city in which they attended college. As an alpha, Chris was not allowed into the house itself, but he participated in what they called Alpha Therapy. Twice a week, the omegas who wanted to could spend time with safe alphas, trying to get more comfortable around them after years of abuse at the hands of one. Chris told him that the therapy mostly consisted of hanging out in a designated place, the alpha volunteers, omega volunteers, and the omegas from the safehouse all together. Sometimes they went on excursions, to amusement parks and the like. Some of the omegas had kids, Chris explained, and they’d take them out to kid-friendly activities, like going to the playground or a park. 

“Why?” Victor had asked, confused. He’d never thought about the fact that some omegas might be abused by their alphas. His parents' relationship is so incredibly loving, Victor couldn’t even imagine Mamochka beating or alpha-commanding Mama. The thought sent unpleasant shivers down his spine. The thought of doing something like that himself, unthinkable. “How did you find it?”

“Me and my dad lived at a safehouse for a while,” Chris stated simply, sipping his coffee as he watched Victor from the couch in Victor’s dorm. 

“What?” Victor asked, shocked. He’d met Chris’ dad. He was like any other omega Victor had met. He would never suspected he’d had to live in a safehouse. 

“My dad met an apha after my other dad passed away. He got violent and possessive. To keep us safe, they moved us to a safehouse until he was prosecuted,” Chris explained, and a cold shiver ran down Victor’s spine. He felt completely blindsided by this information, and could feel himself gaping like a fish. Chris chuckled, bringing Victor out of his spinning mind. 

“They’re ordinary people, Victor. Ordinary people who’ve had the unfortunate luck of meeting horrible people. They deserve all the help I can give. Besides, most of the time, it’s like hanging out with friends,” Chris calmly stated. 

In the months to come, Victor asked Chris endless questions about his friends' experiences living at the omega house and volunteering. The answers pooled in his mind, making Victor’s stomach clench when confronted with his own behaviour as he did his own research. He started reeling in his pheromones and completely stopped challenging alphas he met them. The change in his life was instant. People smiled around him instead of cowering away. They opened up. The more he reeled his alpha posturing back, the more people of all secondary genders relaxed in his company. They let their own pheromones out more as well, leaving Victor to learn to interpret all the signals they were sending out. It was exciting and life changing, in all the best ways. 

Almost a year after Chris told him about his volunteer work, Victor asked if he could be interviewed to become a volunteer as well. He went through all the procedures, and after three months, he joined Chris for his first Tuesday Alpha Therapy. He went every Tuesday and Thursday after that, joining Chris in endless outings and visits in the house therapy room. He and the personnel became friends, Sara and Mila lovely women who always did their best to make sure the omegas in the safehouse were safe and cared for. 

Victor enjoys seeing the omegas blossoming into independence again, leaving the safehouse to live their lives freely. He enjoys talking to them, learning their stories and watching them grow. Even now, years later, he’s still amazed how they can rally after being beaten down so badly, both physically and mentaly. 

Victor graduated from college and got a job at Aria Sportswear, but continued to take the hour train ride or car drive to the small town to volunteer, Chris continuing too, as he settled into a therapist practice. They both grew into their new lives post-college, and Victor found himself with more free time than he had when he studied, so he got himself a dog, the poodle puppy a wonderful addition to his life. 

He’d been volunteering for several years when Sara asked if he would be open to being more involved in helping out at the Baranovskaya safehouse. She explained that when omegas first came, they were often under their mate’s alpha commands. The commands varied from not being able to speak about what they were being put through to not being able to speak at all to orders to harm themselves. They needed unusually strong alphas to help break these commands, since they were almost always from a bonded mate. The alpha who had previously performed this service was moving away, and Sara wondered if Victor could take her place. He agreed in an instant.

Victor’s phone rings and he reaches out for it on the coffee table. Surprised to see the safehouse flash across the Caller ID with Mila’s extension, he sits up from his reclining position, frowning. What could the safehouse’s therapist want this late?

“Hello, Mila. You missed me so much you had to call the second I came home?” Victor teases with a smile. He hears her huff on the other end of the line and his grin widens.

“Oh boo, of course I missed you,” Mila says and Victor can hear the smile in her voice. “It's no fun without you around here. I can't stand Chris alone anymore. Sara just enables him,“ she complains. Victor chuckles in response. Chris is growing worse, teasing and flirting with anyone. Victor thinks it might have something to do with a tanned, dark-haired omega volunteer at the Baranovskaya safehouse, but he’s not sure yet. He’ll have to do some more prodding now that he’s back. Mila laughs, too, softly, before she composes herself. 

“No, actually, I’m calling about work stuff. We’ve had a new arrival today,” she begins, stopping as if she has a hard time finding the words. Victor frowns, an uncomfortable feeling pooling in his gut. When Mila speaks again her voice is soft, laced with worry. “It— It’s pretty bad. We wanted you to come and try to break the command.” 

“Oh, okay. Right now?” Victor asks. There’s an urgency in her voice that makes him scoot forward on the couch, as if getting ready to stand. Something like this has never happened before. Victor’s usually just sent a calendar request through his email, always a few days in advance. Nothing has ever been this urgent.

“No, tomorrow is fine,” Mila answers and Victor sits back again, mind still spinning. “He’s sedated, so you couldn't do much as of right now. The doctor will pull him out of it in the morning and you can try then.” 

“Sedated? Wha— Why is he sedated? And what do you mean try? Has somebody already failed to break the command?” Victor asks, shocked. He’s never heard of anything like this, even at the yearly safehouse conferences.

“I’ll fill you in tomorrow, if you can come by?” Mila asks. She sounds so tired. Victor pulls the phone from his ear, glancing at the clock. She must have been at work the entire day and now it’s almost midnight. Victor should probably get to bed, too, especially if it’ll be an early morning tomorrow. 

“Of course, Mila. I’ll do anything I can to help,” Victor vows, standing to make his way to bed. “Promise me you’ll go home and get some rest. You sound exhausted.”

“Can't; Sara’s staying.” Mila answers, yawning. Victor can’t stop the smile curling on his lips at that. Of course Mila won’t leave her girlfriend, and of course Sara won't leave a new arrival. 

“Okay, just lie down in one of the empty omega rooms then, or is it full again?” Victor asks as he moves into his bedroom. “It wasn't when I left.” Cao Bin should have moved out by now. He was rehabilitated and the legal process was finished two days before Victor went on vacation. 

“Just one room empty, but we’ll try to catch some sleep there,” Mila promises. “See you tomorrow. Come early.”

“Promise. Give my love to Sara,” Victor answers with a yawn. 

“I will,” Mila agrees, yawning again too. “Sleep tight.” 

Victor’s arrives at eight, finding Mila in her and Sara’s joint office. The Baranovskaya safehouse is off limits to all alphas. As a regular volunteer, Victor didn’t even know where it was. He had to sign more forms that he had in his entire life combined to have the location disclosed to him, after passing an extensive background check. He’s still only allowed into the offices and treatment rooms. The kitchen, kids’ playroom, common room, and the omegas’ private rooms are off limits to anyone not living or working there. Even if Victor’s position means that he practically works for the safehouse, giving him a commission for every command broken, alphas are not allowed. Victor has never considered breaking that rule. The omegas’ safety and peace of mind, to have a place that feels safe from alphas, is a top priority for everyone working there. He sees no reason to risk that.

“Good morning,” he greets chipperly, ever the morning person. He puts down the cardboard tray with coffee for Mila and Sara, brought from their favorite café he passes on his way from the train, holding out a bag of pastries towards her. 

“I love you,” Mila sighs as she grabs it, pulling out a croissant and taking a huge bite. Victor smiles as he sits down in the worn armchair facing her. He gives her a few moments to dig into breakfast, grabbing his own cup of black tea as she eats. 

“How’s everything been?” he asks when Mila looks less like a ghost and more like a person again, scent more content than frazzled. She smiles softly, shrugging with one shoulder as she takes another bite, answering with her mouth full. 

“Aside from this new thing, pretty much the same. Cao Bin moved out. Yura had a really good week,” she answers as she chews. “I think he’s really getting along with that new alpha at therapy, which is good. It’ll be nice if he finds friends his age. He’s been here too long.” She takes another bite, frowning slightly as she thinks. “Uhm. Seung Gil and Mi Sol went to the community center pool with Georgi. I think they had fun. Georgi’s so good with her.“

Victor nods along as Mila fills him in. Yura’s been at the omega house for two years, since the age of fifteen. He and his mother were found badly beaten by his father. His mother died from the injuries, father sent to prison, leading to him having no guardian. Social services had tried different childcare facilities but none had worked, Yura becoming angry and violent himself. As a last resort, social services asked if the Baranovskaya safehouse could take him in. He’d come in to get therapy and help with his life situation. It was rough at first, but looking at how Yura is now, it was all worth it. He will probably stay one more year, until he’s eighteen. It’s lonely to stay so long at the safehouse, watching people come and go without being able to do so yourself. He still snaps sometimes, his anger rising and leading to him lashing out. Mila’s right. Otabek, the new alpha volunteer, could be a good friend for him.

Mi Sol is Seung Gil’s daughter. They were placed at the safehouse six months ago. They are both faring pretty well, mostly waiting for the trial of Seung Gil’s Alpha and Mi Sol’s father, scheduled in a month. Georgi’s their in-house mentor, a caring, if sometimes overly emotional, beta. 

The mentors are omega and beta volunteers, just like the alphas. They, however, are let inside the house. They usually mentor one or two omegas at the time. Yura has Minami, a young beta who usually mentors the youngest omegas who come from homes where one of the parents had been abusive. As of now, Minami’s mentoring Yura and Ji. Georgi mentors Isabella and Seung Gil. That leaves one volunteer, the newest. Phichit’s an omega full of life, warm and caring. Victor enjoys hanging out with him at the alpha therapy sessions, where the mentors often tag along. Phichit mentored Cao Bin, but must now be without an omega. 

“So,” Victor starts, the curiosity in his chest growing as he waits for Mila to start talking about this new case. “This new omega. You said he’s sedated? Why? I’ve never heard of anything like that.” Mila passes the pastry bag to him and Victor takes it, pulling out a danish. He has a feeling he’s going to need all the energy he can get if the command breaking will prove more challenging than usual. 

“Neither had we. I probably shouldn’t tell you too much, since you may meet him and get to know him during Alpha Therapy,” Mila starts, and Victor nods in understanding. They always try to let the omegas have control of their own story. These omegas have already been robbed of too much. “Apparently, he’s been at an omega house in the capital for about two weeks. They’ve tried to break his command three times with no success. After the last try, they decided to sedate him due to the distress the bond is causing, until they could figure something else out. The alpha bastard is sending some horrible things through the bond.“

“Three times?” Victor’s jaw drops. He’s never faced a command he hasn’t been able to break. It’s usually pretty easy, even if it takes a lot of power. In Victor's experience, alphas that needed to hurt their mate to control them are weak and their command, even if it’s a bond command, can be broken by a stronger alpha. The safehouses in the capital should surely have strong alphas as well. “Is that why they moved him?” 

“Yes and no. His mate found the location of the previous safehouse. They had to move the omega immediately for protection,” Mila explains, and Victor hums in understanding, continuing to munch on his danish. It’s not uncommon for safehouses to be found at some point by an alpha who’s extremely eager to get their omega back. Usually, the police handle it, but the omega always needs to be moved just in case. “They sent out a request for another safehouse that suited his situation, and Lila though we could be a good fit. I hope she's right. It's not like we've had any experience in cases this difficult, but other than that, he fits our profile,” Mila states, cradling the paper cup in her hands, spinning slightly in her chair. 

Lilia founded the Baranovskaya Omega Safehouse with her mate, Yakov, thirty years ago. As they’re starting to cut down the time they spend working, they employed Sara to start to take over the day to day operation. The safehouse specializes in younger omegas, working together with the other safehouse in the small town that specializes in older omegas, those over thirty-five. 

“Okay. What happens when he wakes up? How does the bond affect him?” Victor asks, and Mila reaches back for the omega’s file. This one is still pretty empty, just a few papers that Mila flips through before she takes a sip of her coffee. It feels better to be prepared for whatever he’s going to face when trying to break the command. Usually, Victor only has to have eye contact, release some soothing pheromones and demand a command release. If the omega’s catatonic or screaming, that might be difficult. Mila winces as she reads through the papers and it sends and uncomfortable shiver down Victor’s spine, his stomach sinking. 

“Apparently, a lot of tears and some screaming,” she reads with a sympathetic expression. “He can barely hold a conversation. God, this is horrible,” Mila states as she looks up, throwing the binder back on the desk. “I don't think your usual approach will be enough, but I don't know what you should do. I've never seen anything like this. I think we read about it in school but I can't remember how it went. I guess you’ll just have to let your instincts guide you.” 

“What's his name?” Victor asks. He’s starting to get nervous. What if he can’t help this omega? What will happen to him then? Victor’s never felt performance anxiety before but as Mila read the file, he could feel it start to fill his system, making worry pool in his gut. 

“Yuuri,” Mila answers calmly with a sad smile on her lips, closing the folder. As she does, Victor’s eyes catch movement in the corridor and he looks out through the still-open door, seeing Sara pop her head out from the treatment room across the hall. She smiles as her eyes meet Victor’s, and she comes out of the room and walks over to the office. 

“Hi, Victor! Nice to see you. You ready?” she asks, a bit hurried, a purple matching collar and cuffs set on the unmated omega’s neck and wrists. She looks a little less exhausted than Mila, but Victor knows better. Sara’s overly devoted to her work and goes out of her way to help omegas. If Victor had to guess, he’d bet she sat next to Yuuri the entire night.

“Angel,” Mila calls. “Victor bought coffee from Black Bean Café. Come have some!” Sara rolls her eyes fondly but steps farther into the overcrowded office, taking the offered cup. She hums contentedly as she sips the hot coffee, eyes smiling as she does. 

“Thank goodness for Jana’s lattes, and Victor’s kindness,” Sara states as she lowers the cup, opening her eyes and smiling at him. 

“It was nothing,” Victor assures. “I needed a pick me up before dealing with this task.” 

“Oh yeah! Thank you so much for coming so quickly, Victor. I just hate to think about how bad it must be for him. Even sedated, he's tossing and turning,” Sara says, turning back and looking towards the treatment room with pain in her eyes.

“Is it a two-way bond?” Victor asks, trying to find the reason for it to be this bad and in hope of the answer giving him the key to fix it. Sara shakes her head, eyes still glued to the half-open door. 

“No, the police found no marks on the alpha. The bondmark is on his wrist, which you know is rare,“ Sara sighs, bringing the cup back up to drink some more of her latte. Victor nods as he spots the doctor coming out of the treatment room. She’s a rather old beta with a kind look, long white hair in a tight braid hanging down her back. Victor’s met her several times and they get along well, both here for the same reason. 

“The sedation is starting to wear off now,” she says as she approaches the offices. “I’ll stay in the hall to be able to sedate him again if needed, but I'm guessing that the fewer people in the room the better.” Victor nods in agreement. It’s best to have the room as calm as possible if he going to focus solely on Yuuri, and for Yuuri to focus on him. 

“Alright,” Sara agrees, smile sad but expectant, turning to Victor. “You ready?”

Victor nods, nerves fluttering in his stomach as he stands to follow Sara. He needs to relax. Getting nervous won’t help him be in control of this situation, and clearly, he really needs to be. 

They walk into the treatment room, usually furnished with couches and armchairs that have been swapped for one of the fold-out beds the safehouse keeps for the kids that sometimes arrive with omegas. The other furniture is pushed to the sides, one lone chair next to the small bed. 

As soon as Victor enters, a conflicting scent fills his nose, leading him to take a deep breath. The sweet scent of omega is unmistakable, filled with pain and anxiety. Still, it’s the most enticing scent Victor’s ever smelled. Cherry blossoms, vanilla, and sandalwood fill his senses, drawing him in. There’s clearly some alpha in it, too, from his bond mark. It seems off in the otherwise lovely scent. Like it doesn’t belong. Victor’s pretty sure that it doesn’t. He steps closer, almost on impulse, and as he does, he gets his first look at the omega lying in the bed. 

He’s beautiful. Long, dark hair is braided to one side, reaching just below his clavicle. His face appears soft due to its slightly rounded cheeks, even if his jaw and cheekbones are sharp. Dark sculpted eyebrows, plump pink lips. His jaw is locked tight, as if in pain, and Victor’s heart aches as he sees Yuuri’s fist tighten, knuckles white. A soft white blanket covers him from the ribs down, a blue long-sleeved t-shirt the only clothing visible above it. Yuuri’s scent glands on his neck are unmarked, just like Sara said, and Victor finds himself looking away from them, feeling a slight blush tint his cheeks. It’s rare to see an omega with unmarked scent glands on the neck, as they’re usually covered until bonding. It feels invasive to look at them, so Victor’s looks down at Yuuri’s wrist instead, finding the bondmark on the right one just above Yuuri’s fisted hand. So unusual. Alphas almost exclusively mark the neck. Victor’s never before seen an omega with just a wrist mark. 

Yuuri’s thin, much thinner than anyone should be. He looks starved, wrist bones and elbows protruding starkly. The sedation could be part of the cause, but Victor imagines it must have been the work of the abusive alpha as well. A low growl starts ripping through Victor’s throat, startling him. He hastily pulls his anger back. That’s something he hasn’t done since he was a teenager, let his emotions run away with him like that. He needs to keep himself in check—Yuuri doesn’t need a feral alpha. Victor’s here to help and that's what he needs to focus on. 

He takes two deep breaths, letting the amazing scent of Yuuri overtake him. It’s so easy to lose himself in it, and Victor should probably be wary of that, but right now, he can’t seem to care. His instincts rise in his chest, wanting to start releasing calming pheromones as an answer to Yuuri’s distress. This feels so new. He’s read tons of literature on alpha/omega relationships, alpha commands, removing bonds, and omegas being abused. Since Chris opened this world to him, Victor couldn't stop trying to learn more. He knows what studies say about how to help distressed omegas, but his body has never reacted instinctively like this. He tries not to focus on why right now. It feels too big. Life changing. Intimidating.

Yuuri’s tense body relaxes as Victor’s pheromones fill the room, their scents mixing. Victor moves closer, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Yuuri’s chest. He tries to not think, acting on what comes naturally, and he desperately wants to touch Yuuri. To hold him and help him, ease his distress. He places Yuuri’s hand in his lap, lacing their fingers together. No other command-breaking Victor’s done has been like this. Usually, the personnel explains the process to the omega, introducing Victor before he comes. He introduces himself as well, keeping a safe distance as he feels out the situation. They usually sit down opposite each other, keeping eye contact, and then Victor simply alpha commands the previous command away. There’s rarely physical contact, never this type of pull.

Yuuri wakes slowly, breathing growing shallower, eyelids fluttering before opening completely. Victor’s still sending out more calming pheromones than he’s ever used in his life, the room completely soaked in them. Yuuri’s gaze is glassy and unfocused as his eyes open, as if he’s searching. It's hard to know if it’s because of the sedatives or pheromones but as long as he looks this relaxed Victor doesn't really care. Yuuri squeezes Victor’s hand, and Victor squeezes back but keeps his hold light so Yuuri can move back if he wants to. The last thing he wants is for Yuuri to feel threatened or restrained.

After a few seconds, Yuuri’s gaze falls on him. Gorgeous brown eyes look straight at Victor for a moment, as if taking him in. It takes a moment, and then Yuuri flinches. His breath hitches and Victor prepares for him to pull away, the grip on his hand loosening even more. Yuuri sits up in a rush but leaves his hand in Victor’s, who watches him carefully, trying to judge the situation, letting his instincts continue to guide him. Yuuri doesn’t look scared, more confused, looking at Victor with those big brown eyes.

“Hi, Yuuri. I’m Victor,” he greets, voice low and steady. His heart’s hammering in his chest with nerves but he tries to stay calm, focused on continuing to release calming pheromones, seem unthreatening. 

“You know me?” Yuuri asks, eyes darting across Victor’s face. His eyes are still growing a bit more focused. He still looks calm, almost serene, a noticable difference from when Victor first stepped into the room. 

“Not really, but I would very much like to,” Victor admits. It’s not just kind words. Yuuri’s affecting him in ways he’s never experienced. Knowing him is something Victor finds himself longing for, aching for. Maybe it’s his scent, maybe it’s those caramel eyes, maybe it’s just a  _ feeling _ . 

“Am I dead? Are you an angel? You look like one. Smell like one too,” Yuuri says in awe, reaching his free hand out to touch Victor’s cheek. Victor would laugh at how cute it is if something uncomfortable didn’t pool in his stomach at the words. He can’t stop himself from asking, even if he knows he probably shouldn't. 

“Why would you think you were dead, Yuuri?” 

Yuuri casts his eyes down, hand dropping before it reaches Victor’s cheek. He’s still holding Victor’s hand, and Victor starts caressing up and down between his knuckles softly, hoping to be soothing. With a low voice, more like a whisper than anything else, Yuuri answers. 

“I can’t remember when I last felt this at peace.”

It takes every ounce of Victor’s self-control not to react to that statement. To not cry, or shout, or run out and pound his fist into a wall. He needs to control his emotions. Yuuri’s safe now, far away from all that hurt him. Victor has to focus on that. He pushes the confirmation of Yuuri’s horrible fate down to wallow in at a later time. This is not for Victor. He’s here for Yuuri. He reassuringly squeezes Yuuri’s soft hand again, his other hand coming up to gently guide Yuuri’s face up so they can keep eye contact. 

“You’re not dead, Yuuri,” he assures with a soft smile, letting his hand drop as soon as their eyes meet again. His heart flutters at the sight of Yuuri’s slightly pink cheeks and wide eyes.  _ God, he’s breathtaking. _ “And I'm not an angel. But I would like to help you if I can. Okay?” 

Yuuri’s eyes watch his as if he’s searching for something. Perhaps it's dishonesty, or manipulation, or whatever other horrible things he’s used to. His other hand finds Victor’s cheek, reaching all the way now. His palm feels warm and soft. It startles Victor for a moment, before he leans in to the touch because of just how right it feels. He shouldn't be doing this. It’s too intimate and Yuuri is in a vulnerable state, high on pheromones and still coming down from sedation. But Victor can’t break this now. He needs Yuuri relaxed and trusting as soon as possible if this is to work. Before whatever makes Yuuri scream and quiver comes back. Yuuri seems to have found what he was looking for in Victor's face because he leans forward, forehead resting against Victor’s.

“Okay,” he whispers, the single word sending a shiver down Victor’s spine. He feels like Yuuri’s trust is the most beautiful gift he’s ever received. He wonders faintly how much of this Yuuri will remember in his hazy state, or if it will seem like a dream. Victor desperately hopes he remembers. 

Victor steadies himself with two deep breaths, raising his forehead from Yuuri’s so he can maintain eye contact. He places his right wrist against Yuuri's left, the unbitten one, and starts scenting him. He’s never scented anyone before, but this feels like what he’s supposed to do. Yuuri sighs contentedly at the contact, so Victor continues to follow his gut. He raises Yuuri’s right hand with his free hand, fingers laced together. He shouldn't be doing this. It's too much, logically Victor knows this, but it's like his instincts are guiding him. He slowly brings his lips to the marked scent gland, holding eye contact with Yuuri. The scent from the other alpha is clearer here, and Victor wishes he could will it away because it feels so wrong in Yuuri’s scent. 

Victor’s lips meet Yuuri’s skin and Yuuri shivers, eyes widening slightly as Victor continues to watch him. He summons all the power he has, more than he’s ever used. It pools and grows inside him, until he feels like he will burst if he doesn't use it. A breath, then he pushes it out. 

“Release.” 

Yuuri lets out a breath he wasn't holding and a thought grazes Victor’s mind, clarity filling him as he keeps his lips pressed against Yuuri’s scent gland. The commands are unusually strong, probably stronger than any Victor’s ever met, and he guesses there are so many of them that there’s a tangled mess in Yuuri’ mind. He repeats the command. 

“Release.” 

Yuuri breaths out again. 

“Release.”

“Release.”

Victor chants the command until it sounds like a prayer. Yuuri’s body continues to relax under each and every repetition, tension leaving his body as the commands release their grip. The tightness in his neck and shoulders disappears, a soft smile slowly spreading across his face until he’s giggling, eyes shining. The sight is joyus, and Victor can’t help but brightly smile back as he lets their hands drop down. 

“Feel better?” He asks as Yuuri’s giggling dies down, a soft smile remaining on his face as he looks at Victor, adoration in his eyes as he nods. Victor’s heart jumps in his chest, a feeling he hasn't felt in a long time tingling through his body. Yuuri’s smile’s exchanged for a yawn, then a sleepier smile. 

“Do you want to lie down and rest?” he asks. This must have been incredibly draining for Yuuri; Victor feels like he ran a marathon. 

“Yes,” Yuuri admits as he slowly makes himself comfortable, lying down on the bed again. Victor stands, trying to collect himself as he walks to the door, even if his instincts are screaming to stay. 

“Victor?” Yuuri calls, and Victor turns back towards him. He doesn't want to go, but he knows he must. He needs to process this encounter, try to calm the raging emotions and swirling thoughts. Yuuri probably has a lot to sort through, too, more than Victor might be able to imagine.

“Yes, Yuuri?” he answers, taking another breath of Yuuri’s sweet scent, so much more content now. It makes something prideful fill Victor’s chest to know that he helped the omega, just like he always does. This is slightly different, though, Victor’s just not sure why. 

“Will you— Will I see you again?” Yuuri asks. He looks unsure, his form curled up on the small bed making him look even smaller. 

“If you want to,” Victor promises, meaning every word. Right now it feels like he would swim across the Atlantic to get to Yuuri. 

“Alright,” Yuuri says with another yawn, eyelids starting to droop, as if that promise was the last thing he needed to relax. He curls up on his side, eyes falling completely shut. Victor takes one last look at him, closing his own eyes to hope they’ll meet again, before he walks out of the room. Sara’s waiting for him in the hallway, leaning against the wall next to the office door. The atmosphere lies heavy around them as they look at each other, and Victor tires to not let how much the previous hour has affected him show. Sara eyes him up and down with a crease between her brows, and Victor doesn’t blame her. He’s not entirely sure what happened in there, or why he acted as he did. 

“That was different,” she says after a long moment, voice flatter usual. Victor knows it was. That he crossed lines he never has before, not even considered existed before this, because never before has he met someone under so many strong and heavy alpha commands. 

“It’s a very special case,” Victor states, shrugging his shoulders. He really doesn't want to talk about this now. His mind is a jumble and he needs time, a long walk with Makkachin, and some wine with Chris to sort out his thoughts. Sara hums affirmatively, pushing herself off the wall and walking over towards Yuuri’s room. 

“Will I see you on Tuesday?” she asks, referring to the weekly alpha therapy sessions. This is clearly not resolved yet, but maybe there isn’t much more to say at the moment. 

“Of course,” Victor answers, and turns towards the door leading out. 

“Okay. Bye, Victor. Thank you again.” A soft smile spreads across Sara’s face and Victor takes it as a sign that he hasn’t screwed up completely. At least, he hopes he hasn't. 

“Bye, Sara. Say hi to Lilia and Yakov when they come in,” Victor replies as he pushes the door open and walks out into the chilly summer morning, an empty feeling echoing in his heart as Yuuri’s scent disappears in the wind. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara asks Phichit to mentor the newest addition to the omega safe house, we met some of the omegas staying at the house and then, Yuuri POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments and kudos on the first chapter. This was the first ever omegaverse story I started writing and it's been sitting in my drafts for little over a year before I felt I could finish it in the way I wanted. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this second chapter as well. 
> 
> A huge thank you to [faeriefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly) for the beta <3.

**** Phichit has a spring in his step as he walks down the street towards the omega safe house. He’s just handed in a paper that he’d worked on all weekend, and releasing that life-draining school assignment has made him feel free. Hanging out at the safe house will be fun and a good reward for finishing it. Plus, he can make sure to collect his prize for winning a bet with Ji. He’s pretty sure that means that the fellow omega will bake him chocolate cake, and Phichit feels like that is just what he needs to combat the lack of sleep he’s currently working with. Maybe they can watch a movie or play some board games too. They really need a rematch of Buffy The Board Game, since they lost so epically last time. 

He walks into the unassuming courtyard of the apartment building, using the tag attached to his keychain to open the front door. His steps echo as he walks down the hallway, stopping at the fork that separates the offices and the private areas. He makes quick work of removing his jacket and shoes, and slipping his feet into the slippers he always leaves here, fluffy with embroidered hamsters. He’s just about to use his tag to open the door to the common room and search out Ji when Sara’s head pops out her office door, large smile on her face.

“Phi! I thought I heard someone. How are you?” she greets, chipper and smiling. There’s a slight crease between her brows that Phichit knows appears when something's bothering her, even if her smile says otherwise. Sara’s a real ray of sunshine, lifting the spirits of everyone around her. As a fellow omega, she has the ability to make the residents of the safehouse truly feel safe, and her warm personality heightens that feeling. 

“I’m good. Just handed in a huge assignment so I feel free, at least for right now,” Phicht says, stretching his arms over his head in victory. Sara's smile widens at the action even as she gives a slight shake of her head. 

“I'm glad. We miss you when you’re not able to be here as much. No pressure, though. I know you give all the time you can. I'm really grateful,” Sara answers with a nod, her black hair bouncing slightly. 

Phichit’s been volunteering at the safehouse for the past six months. He’s still the newbie, not being allowed all the responsibilities that Georgi and Minami have, since they’ve both been volunteering longer. He still knows they appreciate him and enjoy him being here. 

Phichit shrugs his shoulder in response, stepping closer to the office door. “I like coming here to hang out with them. And Ji lost a bet that Yura wouldn’t buy any more cat-printed shirts over the weekend so he owes me chocolate cake. I’m here to collect,” Phichit says with a smile, unable to hold back. Sara laughs, shaking her head fondly. 

“Sounds good. I'll have to come in and taste later. Ji’s not home from school yet, so you’ll have to wait for him,” Sara says, that crease between her brows reappearing. “Can I talk to you for a minute while you do?”

“Sure,” Phichit agrees, then takes the last few steps into the overstuffed office, shelves packed with books, folders, and papers. There are two desks, one for Sara and one for Mila. Next to their office sits an identical one, much more organized, for Yakov and Lilia. Phichit sits in one of the worn armchairs as Sara rolls back on her office chair to the desk. 

“So, since Cao Bin moved out, you haven't really had anybody to mentor. I know you hang out with the other omegas and that's great, especially since you and Ji have become such good friends. I know he and Minami haven't clicked the same way so I'm really happy about that,” Sara says, and Phichit nods in agreement. The mentor system is great and most of the time it really works out. Right now, they try to match the volunteer to the omegas in the facility based on history and age. Georgi usually gets the older omegas with kids. Minami, who’s the youngest volunteer, often mentors the younger omegas, usually under eighteen. Those omegas usually come from homes where the abusive alpha has been a parent, in comparison to others’ whose abuser has been a mate. Minami’s great and he and Yura have a great relationship, but it seems like he and Ji haven’t connected in the same way. Phichit really likes hanging out with him, though. It feels more like they are friends than a mentorship like Phichit had with Cao Bin. 

“Yeah, we’ve become good friends.” 

“That’s good,” Sara says, picking up a folder from her desk. “We’ve gotten a new admission. It's quite a different situation from what you’ve dealt with before but I have a good feeling about this pairing. I think you’d get along, and Mila agrees.” She looks up at him, brows furrowing slightly. ”It's probably going to be a heavy mentorship. I think you’re ready, but do you feel like you’re ready for that?” 

Nerves spark through Phichit’s veins. He’s been hoping for more responsibility, since he feels he’s found his place as a volunteer. Harder cases mean more work, he knows, but he has a dip in school work for a while so it couldn't have come at a better time. If he’s ready? Who knows.

“I think so,” he eventually replies, hoping he’s not in over his head. 

“Alright,” Sara says, smiling and opening the folder. “Now, I don't want to tell you too much since I would like for him to open up on his own terms, and frankly, we don't know much, either.” She looks down into her papers and starts reading. “His name is Yuuri. He’s twenty-two, like you. Was originally freed from the alpha four weeks ago by escaping from their apartment in the capital. The apha was not present during the escape.

“After being placed in an omega safehouse there, there were three attempts at breaking the alpha command without success. During this period, Yuuri became more and more distressed. He was suffering from pheromone withdrawal, and according to the therapists, some threatening and vicious signals through the bond. After the third unsuccessful attempt to break the commands, Yuuri was sedated to spare him the agony. He was kept on sedatives for a week before he came here.“

Phichit can feel his eyes widening and his jaw drop. This is not just the most severe case he’s been involved in, it’s the most severe case he thinks that they have ever had in this small-town omega house. The personnel and volunteers have never mentioned anything like this. 

“That's really bad, Sara. What did this alpha do to him?” Phichit asks, mostly rhetorically. Dread fills his stomach, imagining what kind of torture Yuuri must have endured. 

“I don't know, Phi. Mila says he’s started to open up, so that's good at least,“ Sara says before looking down at the folder again, closing it before continuing. “The alpha found him at the safehouse in the capital; we don’t know how. Yuuri, therefore, had to be moved and Lilia agreed to take him. He came on Thursday evening. Mila called Victor that night and he came the next morning while the doctor was pulling Yuuri out of sedation. He managed to break the commands.” 

“Wow, he did? Even though those big city alphas couldn’t manage it? Cool. He must have had an ego boost by that?” Phichit asks, truly amazed. He knows Victor’s a strong alpha; otherwise, he wouldn't be as involved with the safehouse as he is. He’s never experienced it first hand, but even Chris has gushed about his friend’s strength. Sara’s brows furrow at the comment, and for a second, something crosses her face. Phichit can't quite place it...worry? That's weird. Was it something he said? Before he has time to ask, Sara’s face relaxes and she smiles again. 

“I don't know; I’ll have to ask him tomorrow during Alpha Therapy. Anyway, Yuuri has been seeing Mila once a day since Friday afternoon. He’s with her now but they should be done soon. Would you like to meet him today or let all this information settle first?” Sara asks, placing the folder back on the desk.

“No, I want to meet him now. I was going to hang around here anyway,“ Phichit says, standing up. “I’ll go into the common room and wait for him.” 

Sara nods as she turns towards her desk, tapping on her computer. “Sounds good. I’ll tell him when they get out. Thanks again, Phichit.”

With that, Phichit heads of the office and to the common room. In front of the big TV, donated by a college who held a fundraiser, lies Yura, sprawled on his stomach across one of the big grey couches, dressed only in a pair of leggings, a black collar and cuffs, and a yellow hoodie that’s much too big. His hand rests on the floor, idly swiping up and down on his phone, blond hair hanging down and hiding his face. Phichit flops down on one of the other couches with a loud thump, making Yura look up at him. When he spots Phichit, he smiles and turns onto his back before sitting up, phone left on the floor. 

“Hey. Haven't seen you in a while. Where the fuck you been?” Yura asks. The words are harsh but his tone is soft. When he sits, the tiger on his hoodie is visible and Phichit grins, remembering that he won the bet. 

“Exams and stuff,” Phichit shrugs. 

“That sucks. I’ve got a shitload of homework to do. So I'm lying here doing nothing like a normal person. Ji is in his room doing his. Like a freak,” Yura states, screwing his face up before rolling his eyes.

“Sounds like him. Do you have a lot? I was hoping to hang with both of you a little, before I meet Yuuri.” 

“The new Yuuri? You gonna mentor him? I hope so, poor thing shouldn't have to deal with that old geezer Georgi. And Minami has too much to do in school to handle that,” Yura states, twirling a strand of his hair around one of his fingers. 

“Yeah. Sara thought it could be a good fit. You’ve talked to him?” Phicht asks, curious about the younger omega’s opinion. 

“Of course.” Yura snorts, offended. “Me and Ji did what we always do, you know. He really seemed to need it too. Shit, he looked like death on Friday. A little better today, I think, but shit knows. He seems nice though. Better than the other two oldies at least.” Yura shrugs and Phichit smiles fondly.

Since Yura and Ji have been at the house for so long, they have, despite their young age, become the unofficial house mothers. They’re usually the first of the residents to greet a new omega, invite them out of their room to play video games or cook a meal, to make sure they eat. It's crazy how often new omegas forget to the first few days. They joke, make sure they feel comfortable. Yura curses and whines but somehow he makes it endearing enough to make the omegas relax. Ji fusses, bakes, listens. Together, they’re a perfect welcome team. Phichit still thinks the two boys are the sole reason Cao Bin made it through police interrogations and trials and got a job as fast as he did. Miracle workers disguised as seventeen year olds. Phicht could never tell Yura that, though. He would rip his head off and probably not talk to him for a year. 

“Alright. Sounds cool, then. I hope we get along.”. Phichit tries to not sound as nervous as he is, stomach turning as he thinks of meeting Yuuri. He can only hope he’ll be able to support him to a better life outside the house. That is the goal, ultimately. 

Before Yura has time to answer, Ji comes into the room. As soon as he sees Phichit, he stops, raising both hands up as if to surrender. Phichit grins victoriously and Ji rolls his eyes. 

“I know, I know. I'm going now!” he says, turning towards the kitchen as Phichit throws his arms up and victorious grin spreads across his face. 

“Make sure it's enough for Yura and Yuuri too!” Phicit shouts over his shoulder towards the kitchen as he lowers his arms. Yura gives him a quizzical look 

“Oh, Yuuri’s joining? That great!” Ji calls as his head pops up in the doorway to the kitchen just to disappear again, pots slamming. 

“Know what? What did you do to him?” Yura accuses, pointing at Phichit, who laughs and shakes his head. 

“You helped me win a bet,” Phichit explains pointing to Yura’s shirt, straight at the tiger, before he gives a wink. Yura looks down at the shirt with a puzzled expression before realisation crosses his face. He looks up at Phichit, then rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over the tiger. 

“You were serious? Shit,” Yura sighs, flipping his long bang out of his eyes, only for it to fall down and cover half his face again. “At least his cakes are good. All the more reason to ditch homework.”

Something slams in the kitchen as Ji starts making the cake. Yura picks up his phone and starts scrolling again and silence falls over the room. Phichit snuggles back into the couch with a smile, comfortable silence surrounding them. 

A few minutes pass, then the door to the hallway separating the offices and the common room opens. Phichit turns his head to see a man with dark hair twisted up in a bun. He has big brown eyes, carmel in color. His clothes are hanging off his thin form, making him look like he’s being swallowed by them. They don’t look like they’re his, and they might not be—some escape with just the clothes on their back. The house keeps a collection of donated clothes that the omegas can use; perhaps that’s where the blue sweater and black leggings came from. He looks to be Phichit’s age, as Sara had said. This must be Yuuri. 

Phichit sits up straighter on the couch, smiling as warmly as he can. Yuuri freezes in the door, looking between Phichit and Yura with wide eyes, as if startled that there’re people in the room. Yura looks up and gives Yuuri same smile he gave Phichit. The smile he only gives to people he likes.

“Hi. You Yuuri?” Phichit asks. Yuuri fidgets with the sleeves of his too-big sweater as he nods, casting down his eyes in submission. Phicht’s heart aches again. He wonders how few people Yuuri’s meet since he became abused, to give submission so easily to fellow omegas. “I’m Phichit. I think Sara or Mila might have told you about me?” Phichit continues, voice smooth like honey. “Would you like to hang out? I’m helping Yura dodge homework; it’s one of the things I excel in.” Phichit can see the side of Yuuri’s mouth twitch, something that could have been the start of a smile. 

“Okay,” Yuuri agrees and comes over. He sits on the last empty couch, tucking his legs under him.

“Now Yuuri, I have a very important question,” Phichit states, smile tugging at his lips. Both Yuuri and Yura look up. Yuuri frowns, eyes searching Phichit’s face. Yura raises an eyebrow, challenging Phichit to push, to make Yuuri uncomfortable so he can call him out on it, always the mama bird. Phichit has no such intentions. “Do you like chocolate cake?”

  
  


Mila seems nice, Yuuri thinks. Her personality seems to match her fiery red hair, braided at the sides up into a ponytail today. She’s in all black, just like she has been for the past four days, and her brilliant blue eyes and red hair stand out in contrast. Her gaze is focused but not hard or unkind, rather, she’s determined. Yuuri’s finding himself warming up to her faster than he would have anticipated. He can’t remember the last time he met a beta. Probably before…before this started. His mom? Or perhaps someone in school? He really can’t remember. Four years seem to have passed so fast, and yet so slowly. It does crazy things to your memory, being stuck. 

Mila smiles reassuringly, soft. It's nice. She tilts her head to the left while she waits for him to answer her questions. She seems patient, waiting and giving Yuuri time. It feels a bit weird to be given room like this, and it makes Yuuri’s skin crawl, making him itch. It's going to blow up right? 

Yuuri takes a breath. No. Not everyone is like Alpha. Just because he exploded doesn't mean everybody does. Yuuri know this.  _ He knows.  _ Nobody exploded at him before. But, it's strange. Not having interacted with anyone but him for so long. It makes it hard, like he doesn't know what to do, how to act. What's expected of him. What’s right or wrong. 

“Four years.” Yuuri answers Mila’s question of how long ago he had contact with someone other than Alpha. “The day he bonded me. The day he decided I should stay inside. In his apartment,” Yuuri explains. This is the first day they’ve started talking about Yuuri’s life before he ended up on this couch, legs tucked under him, fidgeting with the large, comfortable hoodie Sara gave him. Mila hums, scratching something down in her black leather notebook.

The first day, they told him he’d been moved from the capital, since Alpha found him. Relief washed over Yuuri. It feels so much better to be as far away as possible. Yuuri remembers Alpha finding him, remembers asking for sedation after the police came. The bond isn’t as loud here as it was in the capital. It might be all the broken commands that make it easier to breathe here too. Sara and Mila have been nicer than any of the personnel in the safehouse in the capital, and the alphas trying to break the commands there were so loud. Demanding and angry. It only made fear course through his body. Alpha had felt it, and sen even more vicious emotions roiling through the bond. He’d been glad when they suggested sedation. What kind of life was that anyway? Crying until his eyes hurt, screaming to try to silence the feelings sent to him through the bond, feelings that weren't his own but almost felt like they were. Sara told him a therapy alpha had broken all the commands Yuuri was under during Yuuri’s first day here, made him free. 

Yuuri feels free, light. It feels strange, uncomfortable. Like he can finally breathe again but the breathlessness still hurts his lungs. The commands had been so many, tangled into knots in his mind. It had been hard to separate them. Yuuri remembers the therapy alpha. He’d been so soft, kind. Guiding Yuuri out of the commands, showing Yuuri how. The memories are hazy, feel a little bit like a fantasy or a dream. The alpha was beautiful, smelling divine. Bright blue eyes, silver hair. Yuuri was sure he was an angel. He’d been kind, looking at Yuuri like something to cherish, something good. Giving him light touches, never pushing. Nothing like Alpha. 

“Could you tell me how that happened? How you met?” Mila asks, drawing Yuuri back to the present. Of course he can. Talking about it is easy; the regret is what hurts. 

“I was eighteen. He was my substitute teacher in biology in high school. After a few classes he started…approaching me after class. Saying I was pretty, that he wanted to court me,“ Yuuri says, looking down at his hands, turning them slowly, fingers laced together.

“Had you dated anyone before him?” Mila asks. Yuuri shakes his head. He can’t really say he dated Alpha either, and before that, there had been no one. Perhaps someone who caught his attention, someone he thought was attractive. Yuuri can’t even remember now.

“How old was he?”

“Twenty-six.”

“Hm, and how did it feel, his praise?” Mila leads. 

“Good. It felt good to be wanted. Nobody had ever talked to me like that, like Alpha did in the beginning,” Yuuri confides, trying to remember when it was good. When being with Alpha felt like anything but a prison. 

“Why do you call him Alpha, Yuuri?” Mila asks, frowning. Yuuri frowns, too, jaw locking. He hasn't thought about that for so long. It’s routine now, referring to Caesar as his secondary gender. 

“He commanded me to,” Yuuri explains. “He said he was the only one I was ever going to meet anyway, so it was better.“ Yuuri steadies himself for the next part, memory making him angry. Across the bond he can feel Alpha, reveling in Yuuri’s pain and anger. Yuuri rubs the bond mark on his wrist, absentmindedly, like an itch to scratch. “He told me I wasn’t worthy of speaking his name. Since I was such a bad omega.”

“Do you know his name?” Mila asks. Yuuri nods his response. “Could you call him by that instead, can you try?” Yuuri contemplates, trying it out in his mind. Nothing’s stopping him now, really. The commands are gone, Alpha’s in custody with the police. “I think that you need to separate him from other alphas. He’s not the sole one, and if you’re to live a normal life someday, I think it would be better if we made that distinction now,” Mila continues with a soft smile.

“I can do that,” Yuuri confirms with a nod again, feeling something warm pool in his chest, a responding smile tugging at his lips. It feels so good to separate now from then. 

“What happened when he started to court you then?” Mila asks, continuing where they left off.

“Oh, uhm. We went out for movies and coffee. He gave me presents, jewelry and books,” Yuuri remembers. It had been nice. Holding hands and fleeting kisses.

“Did he meet your parents?” she asks. Yuuri takes a deep breath. He misses his family so much, just thinking about them makes his chest ache and eyes water. 

“Yeah. They liked him. He was charming, always making everybody laugh,“ Yuuri says with a bit of a bitter laugh. He remembers them, his beta parents with stars in their eyes. His mother blushing at compliments, father chuckling at jokes. How Yuuri had preened, being worthy of someone who fit so well in to his family. Mari had been hesitant, untrusting. She and Yuuri had had a big fight about it. How right she’d been. If only he had listened. If only— 

“Alright, they usually are,” Mila reassures. Yuuri nods but frowns, unsure if that helps at all. Sure, maybe anyone could have been manipulated like this, but then again, how was he ever to know who he could trust? “What happened next, how did it escalate?”

“He had to move back to the capital—” Yuuri starts but is interrupted by Mila. 

“Wait, you’re not from there?” she asks, flipping through some of the pages in her book as if looking for something.

“No. I'm from a small town to the north. Not too far, though; maybe an hour or so. Hasetsu,” Yuuri explains. Memories of his childhood home flash before his eyes as he says it. Of sleepy stores and his parents’ restaurant. Of Mair’s soccer shoes and running on the beach. He hasn't seen or heard anything from them in four years. It makes a tight feeling spread through Yuuri’s chest up to his throat. He’s tried to come to terms with it, with the fact he’s been separated from them so long. He’s never succeeded. 

“Okay, so he has to move to the capital?” Mila asks, pulling Yuuri back to reality.

“Uhm. Yeah...” Yuuri trails off. The memories of that day and night still plague his mind, like someone's trying to rip his heart out. In a way, he guess Alpha, Caesar, did. So many dreams, shattered and forgotten, repressed. His heart clenches and pounds, anger rising in his throat. He can feel it echoed through the bond, vicious and hateful. He rubs his bondmark again. 

“Do you want to remove it?” she asks. Yuuri doesn't understand what she means at first, but then he follows her eyes to the mark on his wrist. He looks up at her, feeling his eyes grow wide in shock.

“I could?” he asks, breathless in disbelief. He’s never heard of something like that. A bond is forever. He’s always been told he only gets one chance to choose, and Yuuri didn’t even get that. 

“Yes. It requires surgery,” Mila says with a smile. “Would you want to?”

“Yes!” Yuuri says even before Mila has finished the question. Anything to be rid of it, to remove Alpha from his mind. Yuuri never gave him permission to be in there in the first place. 

“Okay, then I'll contact our doctor about it, if that's okay?”

“Please,” Yuuri breathes. He’s so relieved, it almost feels too good to be true. “As soon as possible.”

Mila nods in understanding and Yuuri lets out a breath he seems to have been holding, scratching at his bond mark again. If he could lie down and remove it right now, he would.

“I don’t know what happened but I’m sure it's been hard. I think it would make you feel better to talk about it. I hope you can feel comfortable enough to do so, in time. There’s no rush, “ Mila calmly stays, closing her journal. Yuuri nods, trying to stop his spinning mind. He could be rid of Caesar. He could be free for real. “Let's break for today. We can talk more tomorrow?” 

Mila leads him out, thanking him for the session before ducking into the office where Yuuri can see Sara at her computer. Mila hastily leans down and gives her a peck on the cheek before turning towards her own desk. It makes Yuuris heart clench again, seeing the easy intimacy between them. Something he’s never had, something he’ll never have. He takes a deep breath, trying to push down the disappointment of a life destroyed before it started. Today has been a good day so far, being told he can remover the bond. He should try to focus on that. 

Yuuri pushes the door to the common room open, ready to make a beeline for his room, when an unfamiliar face greats him. He has tanned skin, black hair, and dark eyes, smiling warmly towards Yuuri. The scent in the room is all omega, which means that this boy must also be one, just like Yura resting on the other couch. Yuuri can faintly detect Ji’s scent too. It’s still so much to be exposed to so many scents all at once, overwhelming. Does this new omega live in the house as well? Yuuri hadn’t seen him over the weekend. Yuuri freezes in the door, unsure of what's expected of him. Both of the omegas are smiling, so it's probably not so bad? Yuuri sees Yura take a breath, probably to explain. Before he has a chance, the new omega speaks. 

“Hi. You Yuuri?” he asks. Yuuri fidgets with the sleeves of his sweater, nodding. Nerves fizzle through his body, making him twist. How does this person know him? Have they met before, when Yuuri was asleep maybe? He casts his eyes down, clearly showing that he knows he has no authority here, making sure he doesn't offend anyone. Especially a friend of Yura’s. Yuuri really likes him, and Ji. He would hate to make them upset. 

“I’m Phichit. I think Sara or Mila might have told you about me?” Phichit says. So this is the mentor Sara mentioned. A volunteer to hang out with and to help him. He looks nice. Warm smile, eyes full of life. “Would you like to hang out? I’m helping Yura dodge homework,” Phichit continues with a grin, and Yuuri can feel a smile tug at his own lips. He remembers being in high school and suddenly feeling like cleaning his room was more interesting than homework.

“Okay,” Yuuri agrees, sitting down on the last empty couch. 

“Now Yuuri, I have a very important question,” Phichit says. Yuuri frowns at him, hoping he’s not going to be asked a bunch of questions about his past. He’s already feeling drained from the therapy session. He’s just started to trust Mila; he’s not ready to open up to Phichit, too, not yet. Phichit smiles again, and it's warm and comforting, and Yuuri feels just a little bit safer as he says, “Do you like chocolate cake?”

Yuuri blinks in surprise, unable to stop the smile spreading on his lips. He can’t remember when he last had chocolate cake, but there’s no one to stop him now.    
“Yeah, I really love chocolate cake,” Yuuri replies. Phichit beams, and when Yuuri looks over at Yura, he’s chuckling and shaking his head. 

“Ji’s making cake,” Yura says, putting his phone down and slouching down on the couch. “He makes amazing cake—you’ll love it.” 

Phichit nods along and then starts telling Yuuri about how he won this cake in a bet with Ji, and he’s so relaxed and animated that Yuuri can’t help but be pulled into his energy, smiling and even laughing. Hope rises in Yuuri’s chest. Maybe he’ll be able to find his way with the help of this place.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Yuuri continues to deal with the ups and downs with his new reality. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri continues to try to find his way in this new reality, to heal and to finally get rid of the bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to the wonderful [faeriefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly) for the beta. 
> 
> If you have any questions about the general omegaverse world building you may find the answers in this [Q&A](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1heP4iBr-mlU-WuT6cRhCNZHktLmcA3xExXdKfhg28_c/edit?usp=sharing) Question guide made by [phoenixwaller ](https://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/post/174078433035/60-worldbuilding-questions-for-abo-fic-writers).

Yuuri’s been at the Baranovskaya safehouse for two weeks when he meets the legal advisor for the first time. It’s also the first time since escaping that he’s meeting an alpha, except for those who tried to break the commands and the one who finally succeeded. Yuuri’s been thinking a lot about him, the alpha who broke the commands, even if it feels strange. Phichit told him in passing that his name is Victor. Yuuri wonders if he’ll ever meet him again. He thinks he wants to, to thank him for helping and for being so kind. 

The lawyer's name is Jean-Jacques Leroy but he wants to be called JJ. He has a loud, boisterous laugh, and when Yuuri sits down with him in his office, Sara sitting next to him, Yuuri tries to not be overwhelmed by all the scents lingering in the office, as well as the alpha scent coming from the lawyer. It’s neither unpleasant nor alluring, but simply too much. Yuuri doesn’t think JJ’s trying to over-scent the room, it’s just that he’s not used to so many scents. He’s just gotten used to being at the safehouse with all the omegas and their scents, even finds comfort in knowing who’s in the common room or in the house. This is different, and it’s making Yuuri’s head hurt a little. 

“So,” JJ says with a smile after they’ve made introductions and gone through some pleasantries. “How are you feeling about tomorrow?”

Yuuri’s stomach flips, and not in a good way. Tomorrow, he has a follow up interview about the nature of his police report, the one he left on his second day at the first safehouse. He has vague memories of it, but the bond had still been so loud then, the commands stifling his words. The police had been impatient and Yuuri had left with frustrated tears streaming down his cheeks, unable to say what he really wanted to. 

“Nervous,” Yuuri says as he looks over at Sara, who smiles reassuringly at him. “The last one didn’t go as I would have liked.” 

JJ nods, leaning back in his chair as he does. His brows furrows slightly. “But the commands have been broken now? You’re able to speak more freely?”

Yuuri nods in agreement, absentmindedly rubbing at his bondmark. He can still feel the anger and hatred coursing through it, directed at him and his flaws. He wishes he could get it removed sooner but the waiting list to get an operation is full for the next month and a half. He’s already been to an initial meeting about it, the surgeon deeming him fit for an operation to remove the entire scent gland, which will hopefully completely sever the bond. Yuuri can hardly wait. He wonders how it will feel. He hopes for relief, for freedom.

For a second, he’d wondered how Caesar would experience it. They say that a broken bond when a mate dies is excruciating, the bond withering as the connection crumbles. Yuuri wonders if that’s how it will feel for the both of them. Yuuri thinks he can take it. It will never be worse than the hell he’s been through the last four years, thinking it would be forever. He hopes it hurts Caesar. Yuuri can’t say he’s vindictive, but he’s not feeling especially forgiving either. His feelings are still so raw, tangled in those coming through the bond. Maybe he’ll feel more clear-headed when it’s truly gone. 

“That’s good,” JJ says, and Yuuri sees his gaze flick down to where his fingers are still pressing into his scent gland. Yuuri removes his hand, feeling a bit guilty. JJ smiles, as if he didn't see it, and continues. “It will be different this time, then. You’ll be able to speak more freely. The local police department will be the one interviewing you this time, and Officer Emil Nekola, who does most of the police work concerning the safehouse, is experienced with this sort of thing. I don’t think you’ll meet any ill will from him. He’s just going to ask you to clarify things, since the interview from a few weeks ago was…difficult.”

“The important thing,” Sara cuts in, and Yuuri turns to her, trying to find some comfort in her somewhat familiar face. “Is that you tell Emil what happened and how you felt. I know it will be hard, and emotional, especially with you still having the bond and not being able to have someone you know well with you. But like JJ said, Emil is a beta who’s worked a lot with domestic violence victims and even if cases like yours aren’t as common nowadays, you’ll meet no judgment from him.”

“He saves that for the judge,” JJ jokes. Yuuri feels his stomach drop slightly at the thought of the coming trial, of having to face Caesar again. He can see Sara’s eyes widen as she gives the lawyer a look. JJ clears his throat as if realising his mistake, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. Yuuri can’t help but smile a little, even if the thoughts of a trial still spins in his mind. 

“Anyway,” JJ says, finding his footing quickly. “I’ll be there with you and will advise you if I feel I need to. I know you don’t know me, but I’ll be with you throughout this entire process. The restraining order was already issued in the capital, and his breaking that is what the police used as a foundation to incarcerate your previous mate—”

“He wasn’t my mate,” Yuuri mumbles, almost involuntarily. He blinks and looks up, meeting both JJ’s and Sara’s eyes as he looks around. “I mean...” Yuuri starts before taking a breath, furrowing his brow, trying to form his thoughts into words. The bond is quiet now, which is a relief. “We weren’t mates. Not how I see it.” 

Sympathy crosses JJ’s face, and Yuuri’s not sure if he’s grateful for the small understanding or if it feels condescending. He doesn’t need sympathy or pity. He wants the four years that were taken from him back. He wants his family and skating and being able to go to college and get an education back. Maybe he can have those things now, in the future, but it will never be the same. 

“Of course,” JJ says, and Yuuri feels a little bad about getting angry. He can feel how his own scent has soured as he thinks about it, all that Caesar took from him that Yuuri will never get back. These are the people who are trying to help him; his anger is misplaced. “I apologize. What would you like me to call him? The police report says you refer to him as ‘Alpha.’ Do you still?”

“You can call him Caesar,” Yuuri says, the name still tasting wrong on his tongue. He looks over at Sara, who softly smiles at him, and he smiles back, trying to let the irritation he just felt simmer down. “I’m working on it.”

“You’re doing great,” Sara says, but Yuuri knows it’s mostly empty praise. He called Caesar Alpha five times yesterday, cursing himself every time Yura or Mila corrected him. It’s such a hard habit to break, but at least he’s trying. 

“Okay. Caesar it is,” JJ confirms, and Yuuri’s happy he’s not trying to bulldoze over him, giving Yuuri the opportunity to lead, even if he’s going to step on everyone’s toes in the process. “So tomorrow we’ll meet at the police station. Is anyone coming with you?”

“Phichit, my mentor,” Yuuri informs him, feeling slightly better about knowing his new friend will be there, even if he can’t be with him in the interview room. They’ve spent a lot of time together since Yuuri first met him. The first few days they spent solely in the safehouse, playing cards or video games with Ji and Yura. Phichit always texts before he comes, to ask if it’s alright, and he never gets angry if Yuuri decides he needs to rest, simply giving a smile and saying they’ll talk later. He’s giving Yuuri as much control as he can, and even if Yuuri’s terrified of it, it feels liberating. 

They’ve gone outside three times, too, for walks around the small city. Phichit’s been telling him about anything and everything. How old some of the buildings are, where Phichit had his first kiss, where you can buy the best pastries. 

“Okay, good. As you know, he can’t be there for the interview itself, but I will be there. The interview will be similar to the one you had before, and it will probably lay the groundwork to keep him in custody until the trial, when ever that will be.” 

“So if I can’t convince the police he did this, he’ll be let out?” Yuuri asks, fear flaring in his chest. It doesn’t take long before a reaction comes through the bond, vicious and cruel. Yuuri tries to school his emotions, push them down. He needs to focus if he’s going to get through this tomorrow.

“Yes. As the case progress, I’m sure they’ll ask for testimonials from several people close to you and him, but of course, you are essential to this process. Your collaboration will be the weight that tips the scale,” JJ says seriously, all traces of humor gone. Yuuri nods in understanding. He’s going to need strength he doesn't necessarily have, and hasn’t had in years, maybe ever, to be sure he stays free. 

“We’ll be here every step of the way,” Sara asures, expression serious as well. Yuuri wonders how many omegas have sat here with these two wearing the same expressions, giving the same information. It makes him sick. 

“I understand,” Yuuri says as he breathes out, feeling his shoulders tense as he does. He can feel anxiety claw at the edges of his mind, making him shift in his chair, tug as his sleeves. “I’ll do my best.” 

“I will too,” JJ vows, and that does make Yuuri feel a little better, even if he feels terribly alone in this. “Usually, a domestic violence conviction only gets a few years in prison, but since he held you captive and bonded you without your consent, my hope is that the police will find enough evidence to prosecute him for long-term abuse and forced bonding as well. Hopefully that will give him a longer sentence.”

“But even if he’s convicted, he’ll still get out?” Yuuri asks, even if he already knows the answer.

“The maximum length of the punishment is eleven years,” JJ says with a solemn look, and Yuuri nods. “We, and the police, will have to take that into account after the trial is over if we win—how we will ensure your safety when he gets out, if he still poses a threat.” 

Yuuri nods as the anxiety grips tighter and lets out a shaky breath. He can’t imagine feeling free if Caesar walks around to do whatever he wants. What if he comes after Yuuri again? What if he doesn’t let him live? What if he does this to someone else? Yuuri can feel his fingers start to tingle as he sucks in a breath.  _ Not now, not now, _ he thinks, trying to push down the raging nerves flaring through his body. 

“The important thing is to make sure you’re safe, Yuuri,” Sara says, cutting through the static. Yuuri breathes, focuses on in and out. He doesn’t feel safe here, with all the scents lingering in the air. He wants to go back to the house and crawl into the nest that smells only of him, even if Caesar’s scent still flows his system too.  _ It will be gone soon _ , Yuuri thinks, trying to find peace in that small comfort. Soon, the citrus and almond will be gone, and Yuuri can finally breathe easy. 

Phichit walks next to him with his hands in his pockets, chatting about his college courses, as they cross the center of town, heading towards the police station. Yuuri’s thankful for the distraction. The night had been spent curled up in his nest, tears streaming down his face as he tried to breathe while the anxiety tightened his chest and throat, burned in his eyes, and tingled through his fingers and toes. There seems to be an unspoken rule at the house, that no one enters another omega’s room without consent, kind of like how no one is supposed to enter a nest without permission. Yuuri never had a nest at Caesar’s apartment. He wasn’t allowed to and it clawed at his instincts daily. It was the first thing he did in his small bedroom in the safehouse. He scented every blanket and pillow in the entire room before he built a safe place to crawl into. 

Last night, when he’d been dry heaving with tears, an increasing flood of calming pheromones had slowly filled the room. It took Yuuri a while to recognise the scent, and as it broke through the static, Yuuri felt surprised, then thankful for Ji’s sweet cherry and chocolate. Ji said nothing when they met this morning, greeting him like it was any other day, and Yuuri felt even more grateful for the young omega and his kindness.

They arrive at the station, and Phichit holds up the door, bowing low with a grin, clearly trying to defuse the situation by being as silly as possible. Yuuri smiles as he walks in through the glass doors, shaking his head at his friend’s antics. The police station is thankfully empty, only one office in the reception area labeled  _ Passport _ another in the  _ Crime Report _ area. The officers manning the desks are talking softly, but stop as Yuuri and Phichit come in. 

“Can we help you?” one of them asks, tilting her head. Phichit says nothing but smiles encouragingly, and Yuuri feels sweat break out on his palms, wiping them on his jeans. 

“I Uhm, I’m here to see Officer Nekola?” Yuuri says, wincing as it comes out as a question. He squirms a little, too, even though both officers look kind. There are no scents in the room, so they must be wearing blockers. Yuuri guesses it must be hard to be a police officer and have your scent reveal all your emotions. 

“Oh right!” the one behind the passport booth says and stands. “I’ll get him.” She disappears out of sight and Yuuri sighs, feeling his heart rate pick up. He wipes his hands again. 

“So, when you’re done, you think we could go get some Meze?” Phichit asks and Yuuri turns to him, trying to make sense of what he’s saying. Is Yuuri so nervous that he’s lost the ability to understand words? That will be a major problem. 

“Meze,” Phichit repeats. “It’s Lebanese, small dishes, lots of sauces, falafel, chicken wings, salads. One of the waiters is really cute.”

“Okay,” Yuuri agrees slowly, and Phichit beams, bumping his shoulder with his own. “Sounds good.”

“It’s great that I have you, Yuuri, so I can indulge in food more,” Phichit says as the door opens, a sandy blond beta with a goatee and kind eyes stepping out. He’s in regular police uniform, a light blue button-up under a deep blue sweater over dark pants. He looks to be a few years older than Yuuri. 

“Yuuri, right?” he says with a cheery smile, extending a hand. Yuuri hesitates, just for a second, before he takes it. The handshake is firm without being hard. The officer doesn’t linger, and doesn’t say anything about Yuuri taking half a step back after they’re done. “I’m Emil Nekola.”

“Yes, nice to meet you,” Yuuri lies. It’s not so much that he has anything against Officer Nekola or the police in general, it’s just that he’s so worried he’ll screw up and not be able to describe what he went through in a way that will be enough. 

“Likewise,” Officer Nekola says, turning slightly to look over at Phichit. “Nice to see you again, Phichit. Things still good at school?” 

“Yep,” Phichit answers, popping the p. It makes Yuuri feel a little better to know that the officer knows Phichit as well, and that Phichit seems to like the officer. “Just had a big chunk of tests and assignments a few weeks ago, so a little slower now. It’s good, because now I get to hang out with Yuuri.” 

JJ walks in just as Phichit shoulder bumps him again, and Yuuri turns to greet him with a nod, nerves flaring slightly as he’s reminded of the reason he’s there. 

“Good morning, everyone,” JJ says, smiling that wide smile. “We ready to begin?”

“Sure,” Officer Nekola agrees with an easy smile. “This way.” He turns towards the door he entered the lobby from, holding it open as he turns back to the small crowd in the waiting area. JJ follows immediately, but Yuuri turns back to Phichit for...Yuuri’s not sure. Reassurance? Phichit does not smile reassuringly like he expects. He nods once, determinedly. 

“I’ll be here when you’re done. Go show him he can’t decide over you anymore.” 

Yuuri feels the words in his core, filling him with determination. A memory flashes by, one of hundreds, of Caesar saying he’s not strong enough, not good enough, that no one cares about him. Instead of filling him with doubt and fear like they used to, the memories motivate him. He’s never going to let Caesar have control over him again.

“Okay,” Yuuri agrees with a single nod back before he follows JJ into the corridor. 

The interview is not at all as scary as Yuuri had built up in his mind. Officer Nekola asks similar questions to those that Mila has asked in their sessions. He wants Yuuri to tell him how he met Caesar, how old he was, how their relationship was in the beginning. The questions get more specific as they come to their life after the forced bond, and how Yuuri was restricted by him. The officer is kind and considerate, and gives Yuuri time to think. If he thinks Yuuri hasn’t answered completely, with all he has to say or has experienced, he asks again. Yuuri’s confidence and determination last throughout the entire three hour interview. He’s completely exhausted when he exits the room and sees Phichit tucking his phone back into his pocket as soon as the door opens. 

“Sorry,” Yuuri says after they’ve said goodbye to JJ and Officer Nekola. “I don’t think I have energy for Meze. I feel like I could sleep until next week.”

Phichit looks at him with a puzzled expression. “Meze?”

Now it’s Yuuri’s turn to frown, looking over at his friend as they cross the square. “Yes? You wanted to get it after the interview? Something about a cute waiter?” 

“Oh!” Phichit says as his face spreads into a sheepish grin. “I might have made it up to make you focus on something else.” 

“Phichit!” Yuuri exclaims, shocked. He can feel his eyebrows shot up to his hairline—he never suspected at all. 

“Sorry,” Phichit says, smile still sheepish. “I just wanted to make sure you were in the right headspace. Forgive me?”

“Fine,” Yuuri grumbles, even if he’s more amused than irritated. It might be because he’s exhausted. “You’ll have to make it up to me though.” Phichit laughs and nods, pressing his tag to the back door of the safehouse. 

“Deal. We can go get some tomorrow,” Phichit says as they kick off their shoes. Yuuri yawns and turns to his corridor, the same one that houses Ji and an empty room. 

“Deal,” Yuuri agrees, feeling his body become heavier by the second, eyelids drooping as he yawns again. “I think I need a nap now.”

“Go ahead. I’ll go bug Yura,” Phichit says with a smile. “You did good today.”

Yuuri snorts and shakes his head. His earlier confidence seems to have bled out of him during the walk, exchanged for exhaustion. “You don’t know that.”

“I do!” Phichit protests loudly, throwing his arms out to the sides. “Well I don’t  _ know  _ know, since I wasn’t in the room. But I have faith in your strength, Yuuri Katsuki.”

Yuuri gets almost teary eyed at that, and he has to take a deep breath to revel in the warmth that spreads through him at Phichit’s words. He has no idea how to answer. He hasn’t had someone say they believe in him in any way for such a long time.

“I’ll remember that,” Yuuri says, the only words not feeling quite right. “Bye, Peach.”

It’s another week after the interview with Officer Nekola by the time Yuuri’s summoned enough courage to call his family. The safehouse has a handheld phone, and Sara gives it to him gladly, saying he can use it for however long he wants. He keeps it close to his chest as he walks from the offices into the common room, feeling his hands tremble. What if they don’t pick up? What if they don’t want to talk to him? What if they’re mad? What if they’ve moved and someone else answers?

“You okay?” 

Yuuri looks up from the floor where he’s plastered his gaze to meet Ji’s kind brown eyes. Ji looks down to the phone pressed to Yuuri’s chest, then back up, and Yuuri lets out a shaky breath that he’s apparently been holding. 

“I-I’m gonna call my family. I haven’t talked to them since…” Yuuri trails off but Ji just nods in understanding. 

“So four years,” Ji states, and Yuuri nods, feeling his hands continue to tremble. “You want me to sit with you? It might help to just have someone there.” 

Yuuri thinks about it for a moment, then nods again. He’s usually one to try to do things himself, but this feels so huge, and Ji is excellent at comforting others. Yuuri can hardly believe he’s not even eighteen yet, not until the beginning of next year. He’s told Yuuri he’s been at the house for three years, after his omega father was killed by an alpha he’d been dating for a few months. He’s surprisingly centered for someone who's been through such awful things at such a young age. It can’t be easy. 

They head to Yuuri’s room, and Yuuri crawls into his nest while Ji pulls up an armchair next to the bed and pulls his legs up, easy smile on his face. “I’ll just sit here,” he says, fiddling with the crimson cuffs on his wrists. 

Yuuri takes a deep breath and dials the well known number. He stares at it until it disappears from the display, typing it in again, and then, before he has a chance to let his emotions overwhelm him, he presses  _ CALL _ . 

The line rings twice before someone answers, and Yuuri almost starts crying as he hears his mother's voice for the first time in such a long time. She sounds just like he remembers, and even if he’s always felt it, it hits him like running into a brick wall now, just how much he’s missed her, how heartbreakingly painful it’s been to be separated from her. 

“Hello, this is Hiroko.” 

It’s quiet for a moment, and just as Yuuri hears her take a breath to speak again, he finds his voice. 

“Hi Mom.” 

The phone is quiet again for a moment and Yuuri wonders if he should say something more, or maybe hang up. Maybe she doesn’t want to talk to him. The thought alone makes a lump form in the back of Yuuri’s throat.

“Yuuri?” she asks. Her voice trembles, sounding wet, so different from when she answered. 

“Yes. Hi,” Yuuri says as he feels his own voice quivering. On the other side of the phone he hears his mother suck in a breath, and then she sobs. Yuuri’s never heard her cry like that. He’s never heard anyone but himself cry like that. Tears well up in his eyes as he listens to his mother cry, looking up at the ceiling in hopes of not letting them spill. He reaches out towards Ji with his free hand and Ji takes it, hands cupped around Yuuri’s as the tears start to overflow. His mother continues to cry and Yuuri listens, not sure what to do, what to say. He’s not sure how much time passes before he hears shuffling in the background, then a rushed voice that he knows just as well as his mother’s. His heart rate picks up again and he hears the phone get passed over.

“Hello?” 

Mari doesn’t sound quite like Yuuri remembers her. She sounds older, like she’s grown. She was twenty-six when Caesar took him, and she turned thirty this year, in March. Yuuri missed it. 

“Hi Mari,” he says and he can hear her take a shaky breath. His tears are still running in a stream down his cheeks, and he sniffles a little as his nose starts running too. 

“Yuuri,” she says, and Yuuri hears her voice waver. His big strong sister who he hasn't seen cry since they were little. The one he chased after on his bike and ran after in the water at the beach. The one who he crawled into bed with when he had nightmares, who chased anyone who said something mean to Yuuri away. His wonderful big sister. 

“Hi,” Yuuri repeats, finding it hard to speak, throat tight and heart aching. 

Mari doesn’t cry, at least it doesn’t sound like it. He can still hear his mother in the background and it rips his heart apart to know he’s caused them this pain. 

“Are you— Are you alright?” Mari asks and Yuuri lets out a choked laugh. 

“Not really, but I’m not in danger anymore.” 

Mari lets out a sigh, in relief he thinks, and then he can hear her say something to someone else, turned away from the phone. Yuuri squeezes Ji’s hand and Ji squeezes back. Yuuri glances at him and he can see how wet his eyes are as well, even if no tears have been shed. 

“I’m gonna put you on speaker, Yuuri, okay? Mom wants to hear you and I can’t bring myself to hand over the phone.” Mari laughs, even if it’s pained and choked, and Yuuri lets out a similar sound. “Dad’s not here, he’s at work, but holy shit, Yuuri.” 

They talk for an hour, and Yuuri tries to give them as much information as he can without going into the details. He’s sure they’ll talk about it more in the future, and he can’t bring himself to word it all when he hears his mother’s heartbreaking sobs when he confirms that Caesar had bonded with him against his will, that he’d been abusive, and that Yuuri had escaped just a few weeks ago.

“Are you coming home?” Mari asks, and guilt twists in Yuuri’s stomach. He’d asked Officer Nekloa what he thought last week. He and JJ had exchanged looks, and the officer had scratched his neck.

“I think you would be safer at the house for now,” he said, JJ nodding beside him. 

Yuuri understands. He’s not sure if he would have gone home even if they’d said it was alright. He’s still so overwhelmed in the outside world. He’s been isolated for so long that everything still makes his mind spin. Yesterday, he and Phichit went out to buy some clothes and Yuuri was exhausted by the noise and all the scents. He still needs time to adjust, and he feels like this might be the best place to do it. He can feel himself grow as he goes to the therapy sessions with Mila. He’s found friends in Phichit, Ji, and Yura. He still needs to find more of himself. As much as he longs for his family and wants to be were they are, maybe this is what he needs right now.

“I can’t, it might be dangerous,” Yuuri says and he hears the disappointed sigh, feeling it cut through his heart. “I’m safe here and I get a lot of help. I really miss you, but I-I have a lot of healing to do.”

“Can we visit you?” Hiroko asks and Yuuri hadn’t even thought of that. 

“Hold a second,” he says as he pulls the phone from his ear and turns to Ji. “Can my family come visit me?” 

Ji’s brows furrow for a second, tilting his head back and forth a few times. “Not at the house, but as long and you don't disclose where the safehouse is, you can meet them at a café or something.” 

Yuuri’s heart jumps and races as he thinks of seeing them, hugging them, telling them how sorry he is for all the pain they’ve felt and how much he’s missed them. He nods and can’t hold back his smile as he turns back to the phone, letting out a breath before he takes his hand off the microphone.

“You can’t come to the safehouse, but if you want to, we can meet somewhere else.”

“Of fucking course we want to, Yuuri,” Mari says, and Yuuri has to laugh, because even if it’s been four years, some things haven’t changed. 

A week later, they meet in a park before heading to a café. There are a lot of tears and hugs, and no one seems to want to let go. Phichit and Ji come with him, and even if it’s the most exhausting day Yuuri’s had in a long time, it’s also the happiest. 

It’s a Friday in September when Yuuri goes in for the operation to remove the scent gland on his right wrist, the one with Caesar’s bonding mark. He’s showered twice, with a horrible scratchy sponge. He’s also been fasting since the night before and his stomach’s rumbling—he’s gotten used to eating regularly again and he’s hungry. 

The nurses takes blood samples and asks him a bunch of questions before he changes into a patient robe and lies down on a gurney. The surgeon comes in to greet him and inform him about how the procedure is going to be done again. After that, the anesthesiologist comes to get him, pushing the bed with Yuuri in it as she explains how he’ll be put to sleep. Yuuri barely listens to any of them. Something close to excitement is coursing through his veins. Caesar has continued to send vicious, hateful feelings through the bond and Yuuri’s so sick of it. 

He moves over to the surgery table and looks up at the white ceiling of the operating room. People are moving around the bed, pulling things out, chatting in hushed tones. The anesthesiologist steps up so Yuuri can see him, syringe in hand.

“Alright, Yuuri. I’m going to give you this sleeping drug now, then my colleague will place a mask over your mouth with another sleeping aid. When you wake up, that horrid bond mark will be gone, okay?”

“Okay,” Yuuri says and a smile spread across his lips. He can feel the syringe pressing into the catheter in his vein, the drug being pushed in slowly. A rubber mask is placed over his mouth and then the doctor comes into view again. 

“Can you start counting down from ten for me, Yuuri?” 

“Ten, nine, e-eight, uhm, seven…”

_ Six _

_ Five _

_ Four _

_ Three _

_ Two  _

_ One _

He’s floating in the air, tethered by several cords up to the sky. He can’t see where they reach, but he knows it's somewhere far away. Suddenly, the one to his left hand is cut off, and his hand falls from its position. It should feel frightening—Yuuri’s about to fall, he knows he is, but he can't feel anything but serene. Another cord is severed, the one connected to his hip, then another and another, and then the last one, the one connected to his right wrist. The fall starts slowly, accelerating as Yuuri’s body rushes down. It feels like he’s flying and Yuuri spreads his arms out as if they were wings, closing his eyes as he waits for the crash to come. 

His nose fills with a scent, evergreen and roses, and his mind is swimming with visions of deep azure eyes, silver hair, and a soft smile. Yuuri sighs, and even as his right wrist starts to throb, he can’t seem to be scared. His vision turns darker, until everything is completely black, the only thing lingering in his senses that wonderful scent, and then he doesn’t remember anything else. 

Yuuri wakes slowly, eyelids feeling heavy and vision blurry. His body feels like it’s made of lead and his mind is fuzzy, as if he’s been drinking. He stretches, movements hazy and sloppy. It takes a while to orient himself, to grasp where he is. The room is bright, walls white and all the lights on, curtains open. He’s lying in a bed, the head of which is slightly raised. As he looks down, he sees a tube connected to an IV in his hand. On the other side of the bed sits someone familiar, and Yuuri can feel himself smile sloppily at Phichit’s blurry form. 

“You’re blurred,” Yuuri says, tongue feeling too big for his mouth. Phichit giggles, then he slides Yuuri’s glasses onto his face, sharpening his vision slightly. Caesar didn’t let Yuuri have glasses, and when Phichit had heard, he’d taken Yuuri to an optician the very next day. The dark blue frames have made everything so much easier. Yuuri feels more like himself with them on, like he’s not as disconnected from the world. 

“Morning,” Phichit says cheerily. “How do you feel?”

“Tired,” Yuuri says, resting back into the bed. “You didn’t have to wait for me. How long has it been?”

“Not that long. They came with you like half an hour ago,” Phichit says, pressing a button on the wall. “They wanted me to let them know when you were awake. “

“Mmh,” Yuuri agrees, rubbing at his cheek. As he does, he notices the dressing on his wrist. He sits up a little straighter as he looks at it. He can’t see anything, of course, since the dressing is covering it, but as he thinks about if he can feel it. There’s no other presence in his mind. Where there used to be hatred and rage, it’s blank. Nothing. Yuuri’s hand skims over the dressing carefully. The doctors said they weren’t sure it would work, but that statistically, there was a higher rate of success with removing a one-sided bond. Still, some could feel a lingering presence years later, even if their mate’s scent would disappear almost immediately. 

Yuuri presses his left wrist to his nose and breaths in. The scent of cherry blossoms, vanilla, and sandalwood fills his nose, completely devoid of citrus and almonds. Yuuri takes another deep breath and can’t help the smile that spreads on his lips. He turns to his friend, who’s smiling wide and joyous as well. 

“I know,” he says with a nod, even though Yuuri hasn’t said anything. “I noticed it when they came up with you. The bond?”

“Gone,” Yuuri replies, laughing as he says it. It feels incredibly silly to laugh but Yuuri can’t help it. All the foreign feelings weighing him down over the past four years are gone, and all that are left are his own. Phichit laughs, too, and it’s like that, giggling and with tears in their eyes, that the nurse comes in to find them.

“You look well,” she says with a smile, walking up to the hospital bed to look at the IV bag that’s still dripping. “How are you feeling?”

Yuuri answers and she continues to ask him questions, looking at the dressing but not removing it. She takes out a small notepad from her breast pocket, nodding along to Yuuri’s replies as she writes them down. 

“Sounds good,” she says with a smile, and Yuuri can’t help but mirror it. “I’ll come back in a little while with some food, but it sounds like you could be ready to go home tomorrow at the latest.”

She disappears, leaving Yuuri to look back at Phichit, who’s sitting with a box in his lap. Yuuri frowns as he looks down at it, but Phichit just stands and carefully hands it over.

“I got you something,” Phichit says with a smile. “Ji and Yura chipped in, too, so I hope you like it.” 

Yuuri accepts the box with trembling fingers. He can’t remember the last time he got a gift. For his eighteenth birthday maybe? Christmas that year? 

“Phichit,” he says, a little breathlessly, as he carefully slides the lid off the thin box. As soon as he sees the contents, his heart clenches and he lets out a shaky breath, completely overwhelmed. 

“I— I don’t,” Yuuri starts, all his feelings too raw. Memories of just being presented washes over him, a similar gift given to him by his parents. 

“You can,” Phichit says as he reaches into the box to take out the collar, the symbol of being unmated. It looks soft, a deep blue with a silver buckle. Yuuri can feel tears well up in his eyes, pain and joy together, as Phichit slides it over his neck, fitting it perfectly over his scent glands. “You’re unmated—you’re not his. You’re just your own.” 

“But I—” Yuuri protests weakly, right hand coming up to carefully touch the collar. It feels like velvet, and Yuuri takes another shaky breath, the feeling so comforting and yet so foreign. “I’m not untouched like that. I’ve had a mark, I—”

“Doesn’t matter. You don’t have one anymore,” Phichit points out as he picks up the left wrist cuff. Yuuri holds out his arm, because even if he feels like it’s cheating, like he doesn’t deserve it, he  _ wants _ it. It feels a little bit like going back to who he was before, who he longed to be back then. 

Phichit picks up the right cuff and Yuuri holds out his hand even as he shakes his head. “There’s no scent gland there,” Yuuri points out as Phichit cuffs the right wrist anyway, over the dressing. The cuff is looser, not pressing against the sensitive wound. 

Phichit shrugs and smiles. “So? No one gets to decide what you wear or how,” he says, and Yuuri’s so grateful he doesn’t know what to say. “Do you like them?”

“I love them,” Yuuri says, his heart full of gratitude and hope. “Thank you so much.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MANY EMOTIONS. And so many people supporting Yuuri. 
> 
> Next week: What has been running through Victor's mind since he left the safe house after the command breaking? Phichit ask Victor and Chris for a favour containing his newest mentee, and Yuuri goes to alpha therapy. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, an enormous thank you to the lovely [faeriefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly) for helping me beta. I'm so grateful!

**Part 4**

Victor heads straight to the kennel after leaving the safehouse. Makkachin greets him by jumping up and placing her big paws on his chest and slobbering dog kisses all over his face. Victor laughs as he runs his fingers through familiar deep brow and curly fur, the fond feeling he feels for her spreading in his chest. He should try to take such puppy behaviour out of her, she’s not at small as she was when he picked her up three years ago, but he can’t really bring himself to. As long as he’s the only one she jumps on, he guesses it’s fine. Makka sniffs him thoroughly, letting out a soft whine as she drops down to all fours again. She continues to sniff him, up and down his pants and alongside his wrist, continuing to let out soft whines. Strange. She’s never behaved like this before. 

“You okay, girl?” he coos softly, crouching down to get a proper look at her. He keeps running his hands through her fur, looking for any wounds or something that would explain his beloved dog’s behaviour. He doesn't find anything, and she calms down after a few moments, sitting down to press against his side. Victor’s heart, that’s been racing slightly, slows again and he looks up at one of the employees behind the counter. “Has she been alright?” He’s still worried. He’s left Makkachin at the kennel when he’s gone on business trips before and she’s never reacted like this when he’s come to pick her up. 

“Yeah,” the employee says, a slight crease between her brows as if she, too, finds the behaviour odd. “She’s been just like she always is. Maybe she missed you?” Victor hums in agreement, turning back to look at his dog. Maybe that’s it. 

He gets handed her leash and favourite toy, then they make their way back to the car. Makka jumps in just like she always does, sniffing the car as she settles in. Victor can’t help but frown, the worry still simmering in his gut. Could some of the scents from the safehouse have settled into Victor’s clothes or...? 

Realisation comes slowly, and he feels his face flush as he brings his right wrist up to his nose. Yuuri’s scent still lingers in his own, cherry blossoms, vanilla, and sandalwood mixing with his own evergreen and roses. The other alpha’s scent is there, too, and the citrus makes his nose twitch in irritation. It feels wrong, like it doesn’t belong. Yuuri’s scent, however… 

Victor shakes his head and starts the car. He shouldn’t indulge himself in this. Yuuri’s an omega at a safehouse, one Victor simply helped to get free from abusive commands. Victor’s broken countless commands during the years and he’s never felt like this with any of them. To be fair, he hasn’t acted like he did with Yuuri with any other omega before, period. No one’s looked at Victor like Yuuri did either.

_ This is stupid _ , Victor tells himself as he guides the car into trafic, car picking up speed as they move towards Victor’s apartment. Yuuri’s an omega who’s just come out of a horrible situation. The last thing he needs is some alpha clinging to him. Victor knows this. Besides, he doesn’t know Yuuri more than a few exchanges of words. So why can’t he seem to stop thinking about those brown eyes, and why does Yuuri’s scent mingling with his make him feel so warm inside? 

In the weeks that follow, Victor has a hard time getting Yuuri out of his mind, and it makes him feel a bit like a creep. It’s not uncommon for those involved in the safehouse to get emotionally involved with the omegas. It comes with getting to know them. Victor still worries about the first family he met when he started volunteering, thinking about how old the kids are now and wondering if they’re still into the same hobbies, if they’re doing alright, if they’re happy. It’s inevitable to get closer to some than others, but none have affected Victor like Yuuri has. He continues to be in the back of Victor’s mind, long after his scent has disappeared. 

Victor finds himself thinking about Yuuri in work meetings, wondering if the back and blue sports jacket would complement his complexion. When someone walks into the meeting room with with just-below-shoulder-length dark hair, Victor has to do a double take, only to feel his racing heart slow when he realises the secretary looks nothing like Yuuri. He thinks about him when they do a skating advertisement, Victor’s hands resting on the barrier next to one of the cameramen shooting the skater on the ice. He wonders if Yuuri skates, if he enjoys it like Victor does. 

It all makes him feel like a creep. 

If Yuuri’s at the back of his mind a lot of the time, he’s at the forefront when Victor’s doing anything that has anything to do with the safehouse. During the alpha therapy meetings each Tuesday and Thursday, Victor keeps glancing at the door, wondering if Yuuri’s going to walk in. He never does. A month goes by and Yuuri still hasn’t been to Alpha Therapy. They celebrate Seung Gil and Mi Sol getting to move out, the trial finally finished and the alpha behind bars. A new omega, Haru, comes to the meetings, Georgi’s new mentee. Victor tries to not let it affect him. He plays with the kids of omegas who have them, chats with Isabella. They go bowling and Victor gets paired with Ji and Yura, as well as Otabek. It’s a good time and Victor enjoys it. Still, he can’t help but wonder where Yuuri is, how he’s doing. 

Chris doesn’t seem to notice Victor’s shifting attention, too occupied with flirting as subtly as he can with Phichit. It’s been a standing thing during the alpha therapy ever since Phichit started as an omega mentor at the safehouse. Victor still remembers the expression on Chris' face when he first saw the omega, cheeks coloring red and eyes growing wide. Victor rarely sees that kind of reaction in his friend, and he had followed Chris’ gaze to the door, finding Phichit there. The omega had looked around the room with wide eyes, smile on his face as he stood next to Ji. Victor immediately assumed he was a volunteer. He’d never seen any of the abused omegas that relaxed when they first came to therapy. His assumption had been correct, and to his great amusement, Chris had messed up saying his own name when Phichit introduced himself, then avoided talking to the omega for two weeks as he wallowed in shame. It still brings a huge grin to Victor’s face when he thinks about it. They had started talking more when Cao, the omega Phichit was mentoring at the time, came over to play cards and brought Phichit with him. Chris relaxed after that, and now he spends most of his time in Alpha Therapy next to Phichit and whichever omega who’s sitting next to him. It’s amusing and heartwarming. Hopefully Chris will summon the courage to ask him out soon. 

This means that Chris pays Victor no attention during the alpha therapy sessions, and Victor is extremely glad for it, because he knows if he did, he would call Victor out immediately, and Victor’s not ready to deal with it. He’s not sure what he would say if Chris pushed him about it. Truthfully, he doesn’t know what he’s feeling. All he knows is that he wants to see Yuuri again. 

Victor goes to break another command a month and a half after he was there for Yuuri. It’s only Sara there today, and she smiles just like she always does, showing him into the therapy room, now without a bed, back to its usual seating set up. The comand breaking goes easy enough, his usual tactic working just like it always has, the command shattering easily, the light in the omega’s eyes returning. Victor smiles reassuringly, leaving the room without having even thought about touching the omega. 

“Thank you, Victor,” Sara says, just like she always does. Victor desperately wants to ask about Yuuri. If it were anyone else he would, but considering how Sara looked at him when he left after breaking Yuuri’s bond, suspicious and pensive, he thinks it might be best to avoid the subject. When he leaves, it feels like his entire body is screaming for him to go back. 

Victor misses two alpha therapy sessions due to traveling to a week long conference with work. It’s a good one, and Victor comes home with more energy and inspiration to do his job, as well as some new connections at the sister branch. All and all, it was a good experience. When he picks Chris up the next Tuesday afternoon, he tells his friend about it, but Chris’ mind seems to be elsewhere. Victor can relate.    
“I’m going to ask him today,” Chris says with a deep sigh, looking back at Victor from the passenger seat. Victor glances over to his friend, noting the determination in his eyes, the flush on his cheeks, before he has to turn back to the road. There’s really no question about what he could be referring to.

“What are you going to ask him out to do?” Victor asks instead, a little giddy for his friend. Victor’s convinced Phichit feels the same, if maybe not as smitten. Victor’s seen the longing glances and how Phichit, too, pulls towards Chris like a magnet. It’s adorable. Victor can’t wait to see Chris squirm while asking Phichit out. 

“To the aviary,” Chris says. “That’s cute right?” 

Victor thinks of bird poop landing on someone’s head or in their food and wrinkles his nose for a moment. Luckily, it seems Chris doesn’t notice, so Victor hastily schools his expression. 

“Sure, inventive, fun,” he agrees, and from the corner of his eye, he sees Chris nod along. “Like you’ve planned ahead. I’m sure he’ll enjoy it.”

“I hope so,” Chris mumbles, his anxious scent filling the car.

Phichit finds them at the end of Alpha Therapy. They’d been put into groups to play games, and Chris and Phichit haven’t been in the same one. Victor giggled at his friend’s pout all through the two-hour session, all while he got beaten in Sushi Go by Ji and Isabella. Chris made his way over to Victor with a crestfallen look, both of them getting ready to leave as the omega volunteers are preparing to walk the omegas back to the safehouse. It’s not that the omegas aren’t free to walk around as they please, but there’s always safety in numbers. 

“Chris? Victor?” Phichit calls from behind them. Chris jumps and turns almost mid air, which looks incredibly athletic and comic, and Victor has to bite his lip to avoid letting out a giggle. 

“Yes,” Chris says a little too loudly, and a soft blush spreads on Phichit’s cheeks as he looks up at Chris with wide eyes. God, they’re both like lovesick puppies. “Yes, Phichit, what can we do for you?” Chris continues, his voice more level now. 

“Are you two planning on coming on Thursday?” he asks, eyes darting between the alphas. “I know you sometimes have other obligations and well…” he trials off without continuing, which feels a bit odd. Phichit, in Victor’s experience, rarely lacks words. 

“I’m planning to,” Chris says with a smile. “We’re hanging out here, right? No outings?”   
“Yeah, exactly,” Phichit agrees, eyes darting from Chris to Victor. “How about you, Victor? I know you were away last week.”

“Yes, I have nothing but this planned for Thursday,” Victor says. Phichit nods and looks back at Chris, a soft smile on his lips. For a moment, Victor considers leaving them. It would be the best thing to do from a wingman perspective, but Phichit has roused Victor’s curiosity. “Anything in particular you want us here for?”

“Oh,” Phichit says as he pulls himself from Chris’ gaze, as if remembering what he was talking about. “I’m mentoring an omega who’s been at the house for a while but still hasn’t been here. Next week, both Leo and Otabek will be away, so there will only be you two alphas. I think that might be better for him, to not meet so many in one go.” 

Victor’s heart involuntarily starts racing. Could this be Yuuri? It would make sense. Yuuri’s been at the house but never to Alpha Therapy. Phichit had no omega to mentor when Yuuri moved in. It all adds up. Victor wants to ask—it’s at the tip of his tongue. He can see Phichit looking between them and Victor thinks there’s something knowing in his eyes, even if Victor has no idea why there would be. 

“O-oh,” he says, trying to find his footing. “Looking forward to it then.” 

Phichit and Chris seem none the wiser about Victor’s inner turmoil, and Victor realises that maybe he should give them some privacy after all. He sees Chris reach for Phichit’s hand as he closes the door behind him, walking over to his car. 

What is he going to do if it is Yuuri? Does Yuuri remember him? Victor feels his heart clench at the idea of Yuuri having no memory of him. Yuuri’s taken up so much of Victor's mind these past two months that it seems strange to think they haven’t actually had any contact during that time. Victor tips his head up towards the sky. The sun is slowly setting, the air growing cold. He takes a deep breath, then another. It might not be Yuuri. Victor shouldn't get his hopes up. And even if it is, the connection he thought he felt might not be there. Victor may have built everything up in his head, based on this omega who so desperately needed his help, with his gorgeous eyes and soft smile and the most amazing scent and…  _ Fuck. _ Victor needs to calm down. 

The door to the building opens, and Victor pretends to look away as Phichit rises to his toes, pecking Chris once on the cheek before pulling away and heading towards his bike. He continues to look the other way until the omega has rounded the corner of the building. Only then does he let the smirk curling at his lips widen, raising one hand as Chris comes closer. It feels so silly, like they’re back at college or something, but it feels equally joyous when Chris high fives him, smile huge and cheeks tinted red.

Wednesday passes so slowly Victor wonders if he might be stuck in a time loop, while Thursday rushes by far too quickly. Too soon, he’s walking into the therapy room, wondering if it would be weird to go back out to the bathroom and check his reflection once again. Chris has caught on to something being amiss today. He’s commented on Victor's clothing being nicer than it usually is, dark blue slacks and a matching dark blue cashmere shirt, bringing out the blue of his eyes. His silver bangs have been swept back slightly, and Victor’s been meticulous about using his favorite lip balm since Tuesday night, to make sure they’re not chapped. He feels like a teenager, not the almost twenty-seven years he actually is. He’s fiddling nervously, spilling coffee as he puts it in the brewer, fingers trembling slightly as he tries to place the cinnamon buns on a tray. 

He hears them before he sees them, the hallway outside of the therapy room filling with chatter, most voices ones he knows. Georgi and Isabella come in first along with Haru. They make a beeline for the coffee, and Victor greets them somewhat absent mindedly. He can’t seem to focus on them at all, eyes darting to the door. Minami and Yura come next, deep in conversation as they walk towards the video game console. The chatter in the hallway becomes quieter as the room fills.

Victor’s nerves spike and he turns back to the coffee maker, heart racing in his chest. He can hear Phichit walk into the room, talking about one of his lectures. The curiosity becomes too much. Victor has to turn, even if he’s scared to do so—it’s as if something is pulling his attention back towards the door. 

Yuuri’s standing in the doorway, as if frozen, eyes coming up to meet Victor’s. Victor’s heart jumps at the sight of them, still so deeply brown, the light bringing out flecks of gold in the irises. There’s a pair of blue rimmed glasses on his nose, ones he didn’t have when Victor first saw him, and they seem to enlarge his eyes even more. A blush is decorating his cheeks, pink and soft. Yuuri’s raven hair is tied back in a half up, half down style, framing his face. He’s not as thin anymore, his clothes not hanging like that T-shirt did two months ago. He looks healthier, and Victor’s heart soars at the thought. 

Maybe it’s because Victor knows it so well, even still, but it doesn’t take long before Yuuri’s scent reaches him, even if his scent glands are now covered by a collar and cuffs. It’s the same cherry blossoms, vanilla, and sandalwood that he remembers, now completely devoid of tangy citrus. Victor’s heart leaps in his chest. He can see Yuuri take a deep breath, eyes widening as he gasps.

  
  


Yuuri’s nervous as he, with the other omegas and the mentors, walks from the safehouse to the west, crossing a park and then a school yard. They’re on their way to Alpha Therapy, Yuuri’s very first. Phichit has promised him it’ll be fun, that the alphas are kind and funny and nothing to be afraid of. Yuuri’s decided to trust him. Before Caesar, Yuuri rarely feared alphas, if they weren’t creeps who groped him or had been overall weird. JJ is basically the only alpha he’s met since arriving at the house, and he’s been nice. Surely this will be fine, too. 

It’s been a little over two months since he came to the safehouse, and Yuuri feels as if he’s doing pretty well. There’s been several police interviews with Emil. They’ve all been difficult, but Mila and Yuuri have talked the events through before he’d gone, and he’d practised with JJ. By the time he sat in the interview room, it was easier to disclose what happened, details falling into place, even more than when he told Mila the first time, emotions running wild. Emil has continued to be respectful and kind, and Yuuri’s grateful for that. He’s not sure if he would have been able to go through with this if he’d been sitting in a room with someone who didn’t believe him. There have been many reports of the police not believing omegas reporting crimes through the years, and Yuuri was afraid of that when he escaped from the apartment and ran downstairs to a neighbour’s to ask for help. When the police came, Yuuri was almost thankful Caesar had beaten him so badly the day prior, so they could clearly see the choking finger marks around his neck, the endless bruises on his torso, the blue and purple grip marks on his arms. They took him to the police station for an initial police report, then drove him to one of the capital’s safehouses, shaking and overwhelmed. Unfortunately, the police mustn’t have believed him enough since they didn’t arrest Caesar right away.

Caesar is still incarcerated, something Yuuri’s feels very relieved by. He still remembers the door to the safehouse in the capital rattling when the alpha kicked it, over and over, commanding Yuuri to come out. It had taken two of the other omegas to hold him down to keep him from doing as told. An employee came and placed Yuuri in an isolation room that existed for that express purpose. It wasn’t even the first time the safehouse had been found that month. The police came and arrested Caesar then, after which the emotions coming through the bond became even more vicious and hateful. Yuuri rubs his right wrist carefully, following the operation scar down to the cuff and then back, reveling in feeling his freedom. It feels like this every time he thinks of how relieved he is with having the bond removed, and that it was such a success. He takes a deep breath and tries to push his nerves down. Yuuri needs to take back the years that Caesar stole, and he shouldn’t have to fear meeting some people his friend says are cool just because they’re alphas. Alphas make up thirty-three percent of the population; Yuuri really can’t fear them if he’s going to live a normal life. It feels both strange and so wonderful that he might get a chance to do that, to live normally. All he has to go through is the court trial. According to JJ, they’re just waiting for a start date. 

Not everything is easy, of course. Yuuri’s had multiple anxiety attacks throughout his time at the safehouse. Nightmares plague his sleep and he often wakes up with his heart hammering up in his throat. Sometimes he’s back there, never having escaped. Sometimes Caesar finds him. Sometimes Caesar wins the trial. He always weeps then, unable to fall back asleep for hours. 

Speaking to his family is hard as well. They love him and support him, but Yuuri’s mother can barely hold back tears when he talks about what he’s been through, and Yuuri needs to talk about it. Needs to not hide or fear his memories. 

Therapy with Mila is rough as well, his emotions so raw and painful. Yuuri feels like his mind is a jumble of his own opinions layered with what Caesar has tried, and sometimes succeeded, to make him believe. He feels like he changes his mind about things daily, and it’s exhausting. Worst of all are the what-ifs.  _ What if I never agreed to that first date? What if I believed my intuition that first time I felt something was wrong? What if I never agreed to go visit him after he moved? _ It’s masochistic and doesn’t lead to anything. Yuuri can’t turn back time. Still, all of this is nothing compared to how he felt when still in that hell. He wouldn’t trade this freedom for anything. 

Last week, an omega who had only been at the house a week went back to her abusive mate. Yuuri had been in shock, gaping as Ji told them. Yura seemed unfazed and Yuuri just stared at them, going on with their regular morning routine. 

“Are we not going to do anything to get her back?” Yuuri asked. 

Ji frowned slightly, giving a soft shake of his head. “On average, abused omegas return to their mates seven times before they become truly free,” he said, pouring tea into his cup. “Apparently he threatened to kill her dog if she didn’t.” 

Yuuri shivered, grateful that he didn’t have anything in that apartment to protect besides himself. He knew his situation was different from many others, with how he’d been forcefully bonded. For most, the abuse had been progressed much more slowly, starting as physiological and through manipulations. Even if Yuuri’s had begun that way, too, in a way, he’d been forcefully bonded in a way very few had. He couldn’t imagine loving Caesar after that, after the first time he’d held him down and took advantage of Yuuri's body after Yuuri turned him down, had sunk his teeth into Yuuri’s scent gland without permission. Maybe that’s why Caesar treated him so unkindly, because Yuuri could only look at him with disgust. 

They reach the building that’s going to host the alpha therapy session, drawing Yuuri from his thoughts. According to Phichit, it’s usually held here. They play games, watch movies, or just hang out. Sometimes they go on outings. It’s up to the omegas. Even if the idea is to give the abused omegas the chance to meet safe alphas in a controlled environment, Ji and Yura, who’ve been at the house for years, who go to school with alphas and don’t see them as a threat, say it’s a good way to get out of the house. To hang out and talk about something other than abuse, police investigations, trials and who’s going to be leaving next, but with people who are still aware of their situation. 

Georgi and Isabella walk in first, and as soon as the door opens, the scent of coffee fills Yuuri’s nose. They all make their way in from the chilly autumn afternoon, shrugging off jackets and scarfs. Yuuri can see the other omegas disappearing into a room to the right, and Yuuri’s heart rate picks up slightly. This is nothing to be scared of, he knows, but his body doesn’t seem to agree. 

Phichit is talking animatedly beside him, arms flailing dramatically as he tells Yuuri about one of his lectures. Yuuri tries to focus as they step into the room, but as they do, it’s a little bit like the world falls away.

He spots the alphas immediately. There’re two of them and they’re standing behind a small counter at the kitchenette connected to the room. One has blond curls atop his head, sides buzzed short and dark brown. He’s smiling and talking to Haru, who seems relaxed enough to smile and laugh at something the alpha says. Yuuri’s eyes don’t stay on him for long, though—there’s something pulling his attention to the right, to the alpha next to him. He’s tall, with broad shoulders, and Yuuri’s instincts slam on the brakes. 

Caesar is a strong alpa. Yuuri has always known it. Living with him, being bonded to him had only cemented that. It made all the commands even rougher, impossible to ignore. Yuuri doesn’t need to see this alpha’s face or smell his scent to know he’s just as strong, maybe stronger. Somehow he just knows. His body reacts as if in danger, ready to bolt out of the room. 

But Yuuri doesn’t get a chance. Just as he’s about to run, the alpha turns, kind azure eyes meeting Yuuri’s. He recognizes him instantly, in a way he didn’t before he saw his face. His silver hair is slicked back a bit more than Yuuri remembers it, framing his sharp cheekbones, which are tinted pink. He has a delicate nose, lovely pink lips, and a calming presence. It’s Victor. The alpha who broke Caesar’s commands. Who whispered soft things to Yuuri when everyone before had yelled. Who pressed his lips against the skin on Yuuri’s scent gland where the bondmark sat, the bondmark Yuuri hated. Who smelled divine. It’s strange just how quickly Yuuri’s adrenaline simmers down. What was previously a flight reaction becomes nerves, and Yuuri’s not sure why. He takes a deep breath, apparently having forgotten to breathe since he stepped into the room. 

Victor’s scent fills his nose instantly, the evergreen and roses wrapping around him like a soft blanket. Yuuri’s not sure why. No one’s scent has ever made him feel such a pull as this does now. He remembers it from when he met Victor the first time, how the room was soaked with it, his clothes and bedding, too. How it had tickled his nose during the anesthesia-induced dream when the bond broke. Yuuri feels himself flush at the thought. He didn’t connect the dots then, but now it’s impossible to ignore that it’s the same scent. 

“Yuuri,” Phichit calls and Yuuri’s attention is ripped from Victor’s lovely eyes to his friend, his face flushing red-hot as he realises he’s been staring. So embarrassing. Yuuri must have looked like some silly, lovestruck omega who’s never seen a pretty alpha before. Admittedly, he never has seen one as beautiful as Victor, but still. Yuuri needs to compose himself. He’s acting crazy. “Come say hi to my friends.”

Yuuri takes a step forward, towards the counter where Phichit is standing, the alphas on the other side. His legs feel wobbly and he tries to will down his blush, heart hammering in his throat. He doesn’t dare to look up at Victor again as he approaches, stopping a few feet from the counter to look at Phichit. His friend smiles reassuringly and Yuuri tries to return it. This close, he can smell both of the alphas’ scents, sending jitters down Yuuri’s spine. Alphas always smell more musky and it tickles his nose after being surrounded by omegas since he fled.

“Yuuri,” Phichit starts, turning towards the alphas. “This is Chris,” he motions to the blond alpha, and Yuuri looks up and gives a nod, one Chris returns with a wide smile, green eyes glittering. 

“Nice to meet you,” Chris says with a wink. Yuuri almost does a double back, blinking in surprise, unsure how to respond. Phichit laughs next to him, making Yuuri asume this is usual behavior from the alpha.

“Likewise,” Yuuri answers in a low voice. He can hear the other omegas have settled in, the sounds of chatter and a video game starting up filling the room. 

“And this is Victor,” Phichit says next, and Yuuri carefully looks up at Victor, heart hammering in his chest. “Who you met before, when you came to the house.” 

Victor looks back at him, expression turning from what looks like surprise to a soft smile. Yuuri can’t help but return it, even if he can still feel his nerves are on edge. Victor’s just as pretty as he remembers, much prettier than any alpha should have the right to be.

“Nice to see you again, Yuuri,” Victor says, voice low and smooth. 

Yuuri’s blush returns tenfold. “Y-yes,” he agrees, trying to make sense of his conflicting emotions. He feels drawn towards Victor, but at the same time he feels pensive and as if he should leave an escape route open as he stands so close to unknown alphas. “Nice to see you, too.” 

Victor’s smile grows, turning heart-shaped, and Yuuri’s heart flips. The alphas offer them coffee, and Victor makes Yuuri tea when Yuuri says he doesn’t drink coffee. With cups and plated cinnamon buns in hand, they make their way over to the dark blue couches in the right corner of the room. Yuuri ends up in between Victor and Phichit. For a second, he can feel his pulse spike, feeling trapped, but it starts to fade as they settle in. He takes a deep breath. He’s not in danger right now. Phichit and Chris launch into conversation immediately, words flying faster than Yuuri can keep up with.

“What do you like to do, Yuuri?” Victor asks. Yuuri turns from the messy, fast-paced conversation in front of him to lock eyes with Victor again. In a way, it feels strange. Victor knows about his past, part of it if anyway. Yuuri had to think back, back to when he was a high schooler, before all this happened. Would he still like the same things now?

“Oh, uhm. I like video games, and dancing, and ice skating,” Yuuri admits, memories washing over him, skating with Yuuko and Takeshi, dance classes with Minako. “Or, I used to before…” Yuuri trails off. He’s still unsure how to talk about it. At the house, everyone’s so open, Yuuri rarely needs to say anything more for people to understand. It’s almost like a secret code. Victor nods, and Yuuri realises he’s probably in on this code, too.

“I enjoy skating, too,” he says with a smile, one Yuuri returns. “How long has it been since you skated?”

“Little over four years,” Yuuri admits. “Maybe I don’t even know how anymore.” The thought sends a twinge through Yuuri’s heart. He wasn’t a great talent, but he could do a few jumps, and he liked doing steps and spins, loved the feeling of the ice under his blades. 

“I’m sure you do,” Victor protests, but it’s not forceful, more encouraging. “It’s a little like riding a bike, right? Maybe we could go.”

“We could?” Yuuri asks, blinking. Victor nods enthusiastically, turning his gaze from Yuuri to the other men. “Hey, can we go ice skating for one of the therapy sessions? Like next week?” Phichit and Chris halt their conversation, both of them agreeing immediately. It doesn’t take long for them to end up discussing possible rinks and times they might be open, and where one might find skates. Victor settles back with a fond smile, and Yuuri can’t help but watch him. He makes sure to look away before Victor catches him. 

“I forget that it’s that easy,” Yuuri admits. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Victor turn back to him. Yuuri turns, too, giving him a soft smile. 

“Four years is a long time to have your will taken from you,” Victor says with a nod. “You’ll find your way back to it.”   
“I hope,” Yuuri says, voice almost a whisper. He really hopes he does. Sometimes it’s so easy, and other times, so hard. “So, what do you like to do?”

Victor, it turns out, has the prettiest poodle in the entire world. Yuuri coos extensively over pictures of her on Victor’s phone, the alpha having a story for each photo. It’s very sweet. Victor works for a company that sells sportswear and they fall into easy conversation about it, how one becomes a marketing manager and how Victor’s job actually works. Yuuri adds some stories, too, mostly from before Caesar, but Victor never shies away from Yuuri’s history. When they wrap things up after two hours, the alpha therapy session over, Yuuri can’t keep the smile off his face.   
“See you Tuesday?” Victor asks as they pull on their coats. “I’ll look into ice skating for one of the future meet-ups.” 

“Sounds great,” Yuuri says with a smile as they step out into the cold evening air. “See you then.”   
“Yeah, see you,” Victor repeats. 

Phichit comes over to hook his arm in Yuuri’s and turn him towards the road, starting to lead him back to the house. Yuuri almost manages to resist looking back at Victor, finding the alpha waiving when he fails. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: skating and unconventional preparations for the coming trial
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skating, skating and then Yuuri asks Victor for a favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to [faeriefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly) for the beta help, I don't know what I'd do without you! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter of the boys growing closer.

Victor sits down on a cold wooden bench at the rink, placing his skate bag next to him. He looks out over the ice, seeing the zamboni cleaning the surface from the afternoon session. Next to him, Chris flops down, rental skates in hand. 

“If I break a wrist, I’m blaming you,” he says teasingly, but Victor can hear that there’s no bite in his words. Victor chuckles and shakes his head, opening his bag to pull out his own skates. It’s a well-loved pair, and even if he’s had them for years, they still look almost new. They were a gift from a manufacturer, a pair made for a commercial that Victor got to keep. Black leather and lacing, gold blades. They’re a bit excessive but Victor likes them. Especially since he broke them in. 

“I’m not at fault if you embarrass yourself in front of your crush,” Victor teases back with a grin, slipping off his sneakers and pulling on the skates. Chris chuckles beside him and Victor glances over before focusing on the skates again. “Maybe you can cling to each other—it could be romantic.” 

Chris snorts, starting to lace up his skates as well. The entire car ride over, Chris had gushed about the date, even after Victor had heard all about it over a phone call late Friday night after Chris had dropped Phichit off at his dorm. It seems to have gone very well, and Victor feels happy for his friends. He’s looking forward to seeing Chris turn into an even bigger blushing mess during this skating session, even if that’s not actually what he’s looking forward to the most. If Victor thought meeting Yuuri again would lead to him spending less time thinking about the omega, he was gravely mistaken. It seems Yuuri has been on Victor’s mind even more—the way he spoke, the fire in his eyes, the blush on his cheeks. He’s been looking forward to this even since he left Alpha Therapy Thursday night. 

Victor and Chris are the first to arrive, having been the ones to rent the rink for the safehouse. Victor knows the owners from when they shot a commercial here a few years ago, even if he uses a rink closer to where he lives for his own skating. The zamboni drives off, and Victor walks over to the barrier opening to remove his skate guards and step onto the ice. The blades cut into the ice perfectly and Victor closes his eyes for a moment to just listen as he slowly makes his way around the rink, enjoying the rhythmic scraping. The door opens and Victor looks up, continuing to push himself around the rink to warm up. He waves to Leo and Otabek coming in, earning a smile back. Chris has just made it onto the ice, wobbling slightly, and Victor can't help but rush by him, earning a yelp from his friend. He can hear Leo and Otabek snicker, too, and Chris gives him a pointed look. 

“One day we’ll go pole dancing and I’ll put you to shame, Nikiforov,” Chris huffs and Victor just smiles, turning to skate backwards. 

“I’m sure you will,” Victor agrees, turning back around as he hears the door open once more. This time it’s the omegas from the shelter, along with the volunteers. He waves, and multiple people wave back, including Yuuri. 

Victor tries very hard not to show off. He feels a pressing need to show all his skills, and it has nothing to do with posturing in front of the other alphas. He wants Yuuri to think he’s a good skater. He glances towards the stands every now and then as he continues to skate, more and more of their group filing out onto the ice. He keeps a close watch, and when he sees Yuuri making his way over, he slows down so he’s on the other side of the rink. He can see Yuuri release a deep breath, eyes on the ice as he places his foot on it. He pushes off slowly, the other skate grazing the ice as he glides. Yuuri sways deliberately in time with his slow, even strokes, a gorgeous smile spreading across his lips. Victor’s heart jumps in his chest, starting to skate backwards slowly so Yuuri catches up to him. When the omega spots him, he’s still smiling and his pace quickens a little. 

“Victor,” he says, and Victor feels his cheeks flush, having nothing to do with the cold. It’s the first time Yuuri’s said his name since the commands over Yuuri. “It seems it is just like riding a bike.”

“You’re skating beautifully,” Victor praises, watching a soft pink blush dust Yuuri’s cheeks. “Like you belong on the ice.”

“I’m not really doing anything, and I can already feel that I have so much less strength than I used to when I skated the most. Being locked in an apartment isn’t the best way to build muscle.”

_ Or being starved, _ Victor thinks, remembering how thin Yuuri had been when he first saw him. Yuuri’s started filling out beautifully. It’s not as evident under his warm skating clothes as it was on Thursday, but Victor can appreciate how his cheeks are rounder, no longer sunken. 

“Yeah, that must have been rough,” Victor says, and Yuuri turns to skate backwards, too, leading Victor to spin to face forward so he can keep looking at Yuuri. Around them, the others are wobbling about, some better than others. Chris and Phichit seems to have taken refuge by leaning against the barrier, and Victor smiles as he watches them laugh. They’re probably flirting. 

“Yes, it’s nice to be able to move and not be so restricted. Phichit helped me find a local dance studio, so now I’m going to take ballet classes twice a week.” Yuuri pauses then, brows furrowing slightly as he turns to skate forward, falling into step with Victor. “It’s nice to get back to things I used to like. It makes me feel more like myself.” He glances over at Victor and smiles, one Victor returns. 

“That’s great Yuuri. How long have you danced?” 

They continue to talk, skating around and around, changing direction and skating around the other way. Yuuri’s laugh is the most beautiful sound Victor has ever heard, and he finds himself feeling very relaxed in his company, freely sharing freely he hasn’t told anyone else. Not because they’re a secret, but because no one’s asked. Yuuri tries a few spins, holding his center beautifully, arms graceful. The others tire before them, and when they have all left for the cafeteria, Phichit asking if it’s okay that he leaves, Yuuri skates a step sequence. It’s gorgeous, and Victor feels his heart hammer in his chest as Yuuri repeats it, frowning slightly. 

“It’s so hard when I don’t have enough muscle to put into it,” he says, and Victor nods in understanding.

“Have you ever done jumps?” he asks and Yuuri nods, eyes fixed out across the ice. 

“A few; I wasn’t very good. I don’t think I would dare to do any now,” Yuuri admits, jaw tightening slightly.

“Maybe we can come back and skate with the group again? Sometime soon?” Victor suggests. 

Yuuri turns to him, eyes glittering and smile bright. “I’d really like that,” he agrees. “How about you? Can you do any jumps?” 

Victor can’t help himself then, pushing off the barrier with a wink. Yuuri’s brows raise but Victor’s already on his way, skating along the side of the rink to pick up speed. He pushes off into a single salchow, smiling widely as he hears Yuuri gasp. He makes another lap around the rink, doing a double this time. He’s definitely showing off now. With a big, bright smile he slows, coming to a stop in front of Yuuri, who’s smile is just as big. 

“That was beautiful,” Yuuri praises, and Victor can feel himself blush. 

“I’ve always enjoyed it. My mothers used to take me skating all the time. I can’t do that many jumps, but I’ve always enjoyed them.” 

Yuuri nods in agreement, eyes bright. “I’m glad to have met someone who enjoys this as much as I do.”

If Tuesdays and Thursdays weren’t already Victor’s favorite before, they definitely are now. The weekend that used to rush by crawls by at a snail's pace between Thursday night and Tuesday afternoon. He plays with Makka, goes to the rink, and works, making time for a phone call with his mothers in between. Chris has less time to entertain him, what with going out on dates with Phichit, so Victor has to try to pass the time himself. It’s going poorly. 

Tusedays and Thursdays, however, are wonderful. Many of them are spent in the same alpha therapy room, but more and more are spent on outings. Victor can’t help himself as he suggests things he thinks Yuuri might like, seeing the omega light up with joy. Yuuri comes up with suggestions as well, and soon they have a whole schedule of activities to cross off. Victor suggests a trip to a museum in the city and they go, walking through galleries and exhibits. Yuuri’s interested in most everything, stopping especially to look at paintings of dancers. They continue to talk, and Yuuri stops next to Victor several times to discuss a piece Victor’s looking at. 

Yuuri asks to go to an aquarium that’s located half an hour away, and with Chris, Victor, and Phichit’s cars they manage to get everyone there. Yuuri looks ethereal in the soft glow of the blue water from the tanks. Victor knows he’s falling. Maybe he fell the day he first saw Yuuri, and every time he sees him, the feeling just keeps pulling him down deeper. With every moment he spends with Yuuri, Victor feels it more acutely. He’s never felt like this before. Sure, Victor’s had partners, but none who have enticed him like Yuuri, none he’s felt so mesmerised by. It’s not only in his beauty or his enticing scent. It’s in his heart, his mind, his strength. The way he views the world, the complexity of him. With each new thing Victor learns about Yuuri, he falls even harder. 

They go to a trampoline hall and Victor gets to watch all the omegas squeal in laughter as they jump around. He smiles wide as he watches Yuuri jump up and down, trying to do figure skating jumps as he bounces. Victor can’t help but join him, and Yuuri takes off in a sprint across the mats, making Victor chase him. When they both tumble into the foam blocks, Victor finally catching up and wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s waist, Victor’s heart is racing from more than the running. He carefully lets go of Yuuri, smiling softly as they crawl out of the pit. Phichit calls Yuuri over, and as Yuuri goes, Victor wonders if his heart will ever recover from meeting someone who makes him feel this alive.

Victor goes to the safehouse to break commands for new omegas every so often, and for the first time, he longs to step into the private quarters, just to exchange a few words with Yuuri. Sometimes he swears he can smell the faintest lingering of Yuuri’s scent in the corridor. He’s almost asked Mila to see if Yuuri would want to come out and speak to him, but stopped himself at the last second. This is Yuuri’s safe place, and as much as Victor thinks Yuuri enjoys spending time with him, he doesn’t have any right to invade his privacy. As much as Victor enjoys spending time with Yuuri, as much as he’s falling in love with everything about him, Victor needs to keep a level head. Yuuri was abused by an alpha for years and the chances of him wanting anything romantically with another one are slim. Just because he enjoys spending time with Victor doesn’t mean he feels the same, and Victor needs to accept that. 

“I wish we could go skating again,” Yuuri says one day when they’re sitting on the couches in the alpha therapy room. It’s been three months since Yuuri started coming to the therapy sessions, and they haven’t been back to the rink since. Everytime it’s been brought up, the other omegas suggest something else, and Yuuri’s expression falls. 

“Me too,” Victor agrees. It’s just the two of them on the couch this time. Phichit and Chris are playing cards with a new omega Phichit’s mentoring, along with Yura and Ji. Isabella moved out a month ago and the house is now full of new omegas. Victor has to admit he hasn’t been spending much time with them, hanging out with Yuuri almost exclusively. He should feel bad about it, but Yuuri always gravitates towards him, and Victor’s far too weak to not be drawn to him as well. 

Yuuri frowns and sighs, and Victor’s heart sinks. He wants to do anything he can to make Yuuri happy. He looks over at him, dark hair in a half-up hairstyle, leaning back against the couch. He’s in a white knitted sweater today, fitting for the cold weather outside. His glasses have slipped slightly, down his nose. He looks so soft, and Victor wishes to give him more. Heart hammering in his chest, he clears his throat, trying for a casual tone. 

“You and me could go skating,” he says, not daring to look over at Yuuri. It’s not a question or a demand, more a statement. An invitation. “If you want.”

“You’d want that?” Yuuri asks, tone colored by surprise, and Victor looks over at him. Yuuri’s frown has deepened, lips parted slightly. 

“I’d really like that,” Victor answers, working incredibly hard to not let his nerves seep into his scent. “I enjoyed skating with you.” 

Yuuri’s cheeks pinken and a smile spreads slowly on his lips, reaching all the way to his beautiful eyes. 

“I’d really like that too.” 

The next day, Yuuri meets him outside the rink Victor usually uses, having taken the bus. Victor suggested the rink they skated at before, but since it was closed for renovations, Yuuri wanted to come here instead. He smiles widely as Victor steps out of the car, waving as Victor jogs up to him. A wave of nerves washes over Victor as he reaches him, unsure on how to greet him. This is new territory, and Victor finds himself out of depth. 

“Hi,” Yuuri says when Victor reaches him, closing the gap between them. He goes up on his toes, one arm circling Victor’s neck to pull him into a quick hug. Victor barely has time to grab his waist in answer, heart pounding in his chest as they pull apart. 

“Hi,” he answers breathlessly, trying to stop his mind from spinning. “How did the bus ride go?”

“Good,” Yuuri says, bouncing in place a bit. “It’s been so long, so I barely knew where to pay or how it works, but Yura showed me last night. I was a little nervous but it worked out.” They start walking towards the rink, Victor holding the glass door open for Yuuri to walk through. “How was work?”

“It was good. Had some productive meetings and got a lot done,” Victor answers, seeing Yuuri turn towards the rental desk. “Actually,” he calls, hand coming up to touch Yuuri’s elbow. Yuuri stops to look at him, and VIctor's heart starts hammering in his chest again, slamming like horse hooves on pavement. “I noticed that you rented last time, and I thought you should have some of your own.” 

He takes a step closer, opening his bag to pull out a new pair of skates. Yuuri’s eyes falls on them, eyes wide in surprise, mouth slightly open. 

“What?” he breathes, standing as if frozen. 

Victor panics, hearing the blood rush by in his ears. “We get a lot of samples to work, and I saw these and thought of you,” he babbles, wincing at how honestly the words come out. “I texted Phichit and he said he thought they would fit you. I just…I wanted you to have them.”

Yuuri takes a step forward, fingers reaching out to let his fingers caress the black leather. “They’re beautiful.” 

“It’s a shame for them to just collect dust in a storage closet,” Victor says, holding the skates out to Yuuri. Yuuri takes them carefully, looking at them in awe. He looks up at Victor slowly, expression unreadable. Victor hopes he hasn’t pushed too far. 

“Thank you so much. You didn’t have to,” he says, and Victor can’t tell where the tightness in Yuuri’s voice comes from.

“I know,” Victor assures him. He’s not doing it to court Yuuri, even if he’s now realising that he very much wants to. He just thinks he deserves to have nice things. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri says again, voice a little steadier. 

Victor lets out the breath he was holding, gesturing towards the door that leads from the lobby to the rink. They soon fall into easy conversation, and as they step onto the ice, the tension about the skates is completely gone. They look amazing on Yuuri, and Victor can’t help but smile proudly the entire time Yuuri skates.

**Yuuri Katsuki **

_ 2:02 PM _

Would you come with me to do something tomorrow?

Victor stops stirring his dinner on the stove to look down at the message. Before they went skating, they exchanged numbers, just in case something happened. They’ve been to the rink twice since, that following Wednesday and Friday. That was yesterday, and Victor had planned to spend the weekend with Makkachin. Still, a chance to meet Yuuri is too good to pass up. 

**Me**

_ 2:05 PM _

Sure, can I bring Makka?   
(image.jpg)

Victor smiles down at the picture of Makkachin resting at his feet, given up begging for scraps any more actively than just waiting and hoping he’ll drop something. Yuuri sends a string of heart emojis as an answer, and Victor’s own heart flutters in his chest. 

**Yuuri Katsuki**

_ 2:07 PM _

Of course you can bring her.

I’d love to meet her! 

Can you meet me outside of the house at eleven?

Victor does as told, Makka sitting and waiting nicely in the snow as they wait in the parking lot next to the safehouse. Yuuri comes out in a big blue winter coat, hair up in a bun. Victor smiles widely and Makka seems to sense Victor’s excitement, letting out a happy bark. Victor looks down at her in surprise, watching her stamp her feet in place as Yuuri approaches. Makka is a good girl, friendly towards most. Still, she rarely acts like this with someone she’s never met. Victor can’t recall a single time it's happened before. He feels her tug at the leash, and if Victor wasn’t holding her back, he’s pretty sure she would have jumped on Yuuri as he came within tackling distance, just like she always does with Victor. 

“Hi,” Yuuri says with a wide smile, eyes darting from Victor’s eyes to Makkachin, who's clearly just waiting for permission to greet Yuuri, tail wagging like crazy. “Can I say hi to her?”

“Sure,” Victor agrees. “Just watch out—she seems very excited to meet you.” He turns to Makka then, looking at his best girl’s happy face, complete with tongue lolling out. “Makka, sit.” 

She does, and Yuuri couches down, holding his hand up to let her sniff him. Makkachin immediately presses her nose to Yuuri’s cuff-covered scent gland, boofing softly before she starts licking his palm. Yuuri giggles, his other hand coming up to card through her fur. He starts cooing softly almost immediately, and Victor’s heart swells at the sight. Yuuri looks up at him, eyes glittering with joy as he stands. 

“Hi,” he says, leaning in slightly for a hug. Victor’s more prepared now, the hand not holding Makka’s leash wrapping around Yuuri’s waist to hold him close for a moment. Yuuri’s scent fills his nose, filled with contentment but also nervous, and when Victor pulls back, his curiosity spikes.

“So, what are we doing?” 

Yuuri blushes, turns, and starts walking towards the city center, Victor and Makkachin following. Most shops are closed on Sundays, and there’s almost no one out in the small town, even if it’s the middle of the day. 

“I got the date for the trial,” Yuuri says, eyes darting to Victor before going back to looking ahead. “It’s in two weeks.” 

“Oh,” Victor says, emotions rising in his throat. He’s been to several domestic abuse trials through the years, and they’re always so stressful for the omega. His heart twinges at the thought of Yuuri going through it, having to defend himself, having to see his family do the same, coming face to face with his abuser again. “How do you feel?”

“Like I need to cut my hair.”

The answer comes so quickly, from Yuuri, who’s so often thoughtful, and it’s not at all what Victor expected him to say. He turns to look at him with wide eyes, following Yuuri as he turns into another street. 

“What?” he asks, and Yuuri scrunches up his nose for a second, continuing to look ahead. 

“Caesar never let me keep it short. He always said real omegas have long hair. Once, when I cut it myself, he beat me so bad I had trouble walking for a week. He commanded me to never do it again after that.”

A shiver runs down Victor’s spine. Yuuri telling him things like this is always a double-edged sword. On one hand, Victor gets incredibly angry, rage filling him when faced with the truth of Yuuri’s past. On the other hand, he’s so grateful that Yuuri’s willing to open up to him, to let him in and share all the hurt and the pain. That he trusts Victor. 

“Okay,” Victor says with a determined nod. “So we’re going somewhere to cut your hair?”

Yuuri nods in agreement. “Yura knows someone who can help. I called and she promised that you could bring Makka.”

The salon sits in between an open bakery and a closed clothing store in an old brown building. There’s a stone staircase leading up to the wooden and glass door, and Yuuri holds it open for Victor and Makkachin to walk in first. The hairdresser is a beta with long blond hair, bright green eyes, and a smile just as bright. She reminds Victor of Yura, if he’d had a sister. She introduces herself as Charlie.

“Yuri goes to the same class as my sister,” she tells them when she’s plopped Victor on a plush, dark blue couch with a cup of tea. Makka’s resing by his feet, and Yuuri’s in the twirling chair in front of the mirror, right in Victor’s line of view. “I cut his hair for free if he helps take care of my cats when I’m traveling. So what are we doing?”

She carefully pulls the tie out of Yuuri’s hair, letting it fall down his shoulders. 

“I want to cut it off,” Yuuri answers, without so much as a waver in his voice. 

Charlie hums, fingers carding carefully though raven locks.“How short?” She moves her fingers to under his chin, in what could be a bob. “Like this?” 

Yuuri shakes his head. “Shorter.” 

After a few directions, they seem to come to a consensus, and Charlie steps away to retrieve her scissors. Yuuri looks over at Victor with an excited smile. 

“Nervous?” Victor asks as he smiles back, leaning forward slightly. 

Yuuri nods, but continues to smile. “In a good way.”

Black hair falls to the floor in large chunks, as Charlie moves closer and closer to Yuuri’s scalp. Yuuri closes his eyes as she moves to his bangs, fringe falling down his forehead softly, parted slightly to the side. She cut it short at the neck too, still keeping it soft. When she steps back an hour later, the hairstyle is completely different. As much as Victor found Yuuri’s hair pretty before, he feels this suits him more. It’s soft, and a little messy, and a lot cute. Yuuri’s smiling softly at his reflection, and that alone makes Victor’s heart flip in his chest. 

“You can wear it like this for an everyday style,” Charlie says, then combs her fingers through Yuuri’s hair to push it back. “Or you could style it like this if you want something more polished.” 

“Thank you,” Yuuri answers as Charlie's fingers fall from his hair, his eyes shining with joy. 

Yuuri asks if he can take Makka’s leash and they walk a lap around the block before settling in at the bakery next to the salon, seemingly the only thing open. Yuuri keeps touching his hair and Victor can’t help but smile as he catches him. It’s not like he can blame Yuuri. Victor would very much like to run his fingers through it too. They order cake and tea, sitting down next to each other on a couch, Makka dozing at their feet. 

“Thank you for coming with me,” Yuuri says as he sips at his green tea. His cheeks are flushed from the cold. “I was sure I wanted to do it, but it felt good to have some moral support.” 

Victor wishes he could say that he will always be here if Yuuri needs him. That he’d support him through anything. But it’s too much of a confession. Victor doesn’t want to make Yuuri uncomfortable. 

“Makka is the best moral support,” he jokes, and Yuuri smiles as he glances down at the dog sleeping at their feet. “Thank you for asking me. I’m glad you did.” Victor adds, because he can’t really stop himself from doing so. 

“Could you—” Yuuri starts, then cuts himself off, frowning slightly. Victor lets him take his time to gather his thoughts, sipping his tea as he waits. “I know you have work, and you don’t have to—please know you can say no,” Yuuri starts again, and Victor’s senses sharpen, focus narrowing. Yuuri’s never asked anything this way before, so this must be important. Victor wants to say he’ll do anything Yuuri asks, but instead, he waits. Yuuri takes a deep breath, looking straight at Victor with those gorgeous caramel eyes, and Victor falls even more in love with the determination and fire in them. “Could you be at the trial?”

“Of course,” Victor agrees, and sees how Yuuri’s about to start rambling again, so before he can, he adds, “I’ll do whatever you need to support you.”

Yuuri closes his mouth slowly and nods, gaze fond. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Yuuri meets Caesar again, and comes to a few realisations with the help of Mila. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tries to make sense of his feelings, meet unknown emotional obsticals and has a revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
So this chapter will focus a bit on the courtsystem and without going into too heavy details I'm just gonna say that it's based on the Swedish court system. We don't have a jury, instead people who are politically chosen make a 'Lay'. The lay judges the case with a educated judge who is responsible for the proceedings. Just in case you're wondering. 
> 
> A bit of a warning for a panic attack, marked *** in the story. 
> 
> A huge thank you to [faeriefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly) for helping me beta and cheering me on. You are amazing and I am so incredibly grateful.

Yuuri’s got a problem. It haunts him during the days, bringing a smile to his face as he cooks, during therapy, or when he’s hanging out with his friends at the house. It makes him toss and turn in bed at night, stare up into the ceiling and try to make sense of what he’s feeling. It makes him grow slick some nights, too, his hand caressing down his body to give himself pleasure, gasping into his pillow. 

It’s a problem.

A big, big problem.

In the form of his huge crush on Victor.

Yuuri knows he should have stopped himself. Okay, maybe he couldn't have stopped himself, because Victor is wonderful, but he could have at least  _ tried  _ to stop himself and his raging emotions. Instead, he let himself fall as if he were skydiving, and now he’s just waiting for his body to realise that the parachute won’t open and that he’ll tumble to the ground without anything to break the fall. 

Yuuri knows he’s being foolish. Every moment he spends indulging his crush, he digs himself deeper, and yet he can’t seem to make himself stop. Still, here he is, arm in arm with Victor as the alpha leads him into the theater. Victor’s looking so handsome Yuuri’s about to swoon, his dark grey three-piece suit fitting him perfectly. He has a white shirt underneath and a dark grey tie, and Yuuri thinks he’s the most beautiful alpha he’s ever seen. It doesn’t help that dates like this are something Yuuri used to fantasise about, going to the theater to watch ballet with an alpha he likes. It’s like all his teenage dreams are coming true. And yet they aren’t. 

Yuuri can’t make heads or tails of his relationship with Victor. At first, Yuuri just found him friendly, just as Phichit had said. They got along well and Yuuri found himself gravitating towards Victor when they were in the same room, enjoying his company. His feelings had grown slowly, without Yuuri truly noticing. He became aware far too late, when his feelings were already stronger than mere friendship, and meeting up at Alpha Therapy every Tuesday and Thursday had just deepened them. Then Victor asked if they could meet outside of that. A little over a month later, here they are, on what could be a date. Even if Yuuri knows it’s not. Victor is an amazing person: why on earth would he want to go on a date with a broken omega who’s lacking a scent gland and has a history heavier than overpacked luggage. 

“Are you excited?” Victor asks, and Yuuri smiles and nods. This had been Victor’s idea. The trial starts on Wednesday and will span a week, and Yuuri’s been growing more and more nervous about it. This is Victor’s answer to help keep Yuuri’s mind off it. Which is incredibly sweet. 

“Very,” Yuuri agrees. Victor holds out his free arm as they reach the coat check, and Yuuri shrugs out of the coat he borrowed from Phichit to have something fitting for the theater. The sheer black blouse he’s wearing was borrowed from Phichit as well, but the slacks are his own. His family gave them to him for his birthday a few months ago. For a moment, Yuuri thinks Victor’s eyes might have widened, and that the flush coloring his cheeks isn’t just from the cold, but that’s silly. Yuuri casts his eyes away, across the hall, to distract himself as Victor checks their coats in, looking at unknown people. He’s so far from where he grew up. He never meets anyone he knows when he walks out of the house. He still hasn’t decided if he likes it or not. 

He looks back to find Victor has handed over the coats, offering his arm to Yuuri again. Yuuri takes it, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. They walk down the aisle to their seats in the middle of the front section.

“Have you ever been before?” Victor asks when they’re seated. 

Yuuri looks away from the lovely decor of the auditorium, ceiling and walls painted in deep green and gold patterns, to look at Victor's mesmerizing blue eyes instead. “Twice,” he reveals. “Both with my mother’s best friend and my dance teacher, Minako.”

“Did you go to the capital?” Victor asks. He’s leaning forward slightly, but Yuuri doesn’t feel crowded. Victor always makes him feel comfortable, relaxed. It makes it so easy to be with him, for Yuuri to continue to fall for him.

“Yes. The first one was Sleeping Beauty and the second was Swan Lake, the one with the happy ending,” Yuuri says, remembering how he’d been amazed by the dancers’ grace and musicality, how they portrayed the emotion so well with their movement. 

“How are your dance classes going?” Victor asks as the stands continue to fill with people. Apparently, the show’s almost sold out. 

“Good! It’s strange to have someone bother than Minako as a teacher but I’m really enjoying it. Next week I’m going to try on pointe again,” Yuuri answers with a slight blush. He’s been working hard to build muscle so he can dance they way he’s used to. It’s taking time, rebuilding his body, but he’s slowly getting there. He finally feels like his ankles are strong enough to carry him. Victor smiles widely, and Yuuri’s heart flips. He’s sure his blush is going to expose him, but luckily, the lights dim, and they both turn their attention to the stage.

The ballet is breathtaking. Yuuri sits leaning forward slightly during the entire thing, not wanting to miss a single movement. When the second act ends, he has tears in his eyes, and he tries to blink them away as fast as he can so Victor won’t see how soft he is. 

“Did you enjoy it?” Victor asks, leaning toward Yuuri to be heard over the noise filling the auditorium as the spectators start to rise and make their way out. 

Yuuri nods with a soft smile, standing to slowly start moving down their row to the aisle. “I really did. Thank you so much for bringing me.”

They make it to the lobby that’s bursting with life, and they chat about the dancers and the music as they wait in line to retrieve their coats. Yuuri can feel himself getting excited, babbling, but Victor just smiles and fills in where he can. It’s far more charming than it should be. Conversation continues to flow as they get into Victor’s car. The buses have stopped running for the night, so Victor's promised to drive him back to the safehouse. Their topics change from the ballet to music to Victor’s old college. Yuuri dares to reveal that he hopes he’ll attend a university someday, and Victor immediately launches into questioning him about what kind of courses and what he would like to do afterwards. Yuuri can only answer some of them, because seven months ago, he didn’t think he’d have any of this. 

They arrive at the house and Victor parks, turning towards Yuuri with a soft smile. A part of Yuuri wishes this  _ was _ a date, so he could lean over the console and kiss him. Just the idea makes butterflies take flight in his stomach. 

“Thank you so much for tonight, Victor. It really took my mind off everything,” he says instead. 

“I had so much fun,” Victor replies. “I hope we can do it again sometime?” 

“Of course,” Yuuri agrees, feeling reluctant to leave. “I’ll see you on Tuesday?” It feels like forever.

“Yes, movie night!” Victor says with a little laugh, and Yuuri joins in. Yura and Otabek had requested it, popcorn and all. Yuuri’s looking forward to it. 

“Yeah. It’ll be fun!” Yuuri says with a laugh of his own. “I guess I should head inside.”

“Okay,” Victor says, leaning forward slightly to pull Yuuri into an awkward hug over the console. “Sweet dreams,” he whispers, and Yuuri shivers. 

“Drive safe,” Yuuri answers as he pulls away.   
  


Georgi’s scolding Yura, for the fourth time since the movie started, about how he’s not allowed to throw popcorn. Yura is, of course, completely unfazed by this, continuing to throw popcorn onto those sitting on the couch from his position on the floor. Yuuri’s picked four pieces from Victor’s hair so far, and he’s pretty sure that if the young omega doesn’t stop soon, Phichit is going to retaliate. The rest seem to be focused on the movie, but Yuuri has a hard time concentrating. 

The light in the alpha therapy room has been turned off, with only the colorful light from the animated movie illuminating the space. Yuuri can’t say he’s seen more than a few minutes of the movie, even if it’s been playing for over half an hour. The source of his distraction is sitting right next to him. It feels as if Victor is so close that if Yuuri took a deep breath, their shoulders would brush, but that’s not what’s distracting Yuuri the most. Victor’s hand rests between their thighs. It’s palm down, fingers slightly curled so it creates space between them. Yuuri’s hand is lying right beside Victor’s, and it would be so easy to move it just a few centimeters and brush their pinkies together. 

It’s a weird thought, but Yuuri’s skin is tingling with it, as if already imagining how the touch would feel. His eyes keep flicking from the screen, down then back up, careful not to move his head so Victor won’t notice. He wonders what Victor would do if Yuuri moved his hand over...probably pull his hand back, laugh it off as an accidental touch. Yuuri could laugh along, just to have tried it. He moves his hand slightly to the side, placing it right beside Victor’s, skin brushing. The alpha doesn’t move away; he doesn’t even flinch. Yuuri’s not even sure if he’s noticed it. 

Yuuri swallows hard, starting to slide his finger up and down Victor’s, slow and careful. This would be harder to joke away, but Yuuri feels bold, encouraged by how it feels like Victor’s pressing his hand closer too. Yuuri hooks his pinky over Victor’s, heart racing like horse hooves on pavement as he does. The movie is completely forgotten as Victor’s hand turns, pressing their palms together. Yuuri’s heart stops, eyes snapping back up to the movie, cheeks burning as their fingers lace together. 

Victor did that. 

Victor totally did that and Yuuri’s freaking out. 

Could Victor be feeling something for Yuuri too? Is this just platonic hand holding? Yuuri’s never seen Victor hold anyone else’s hand though. 

He risks a glance to the right, seeing Victor’s cheeks coloured a deep crimson. 

_ Oh _ . 

The trial is held in a small local court about an hour’s drive from the safehouse in a town Yuuri’s never been to. It feels safer, to be somewhere neither he nor Caesar has any connection to, and Yuuri’s grateful for it. This feels like a level playing field, unlike the capital that’s so tightly connected to Caesar, at least for Yuuri. JJ makes sure they arrive at the courthouse just after they’ve opened the doors, so he doesn’t need to stand in the lobby and wait with his abuser. Yuuri’s glad for it, too—he’s not sure how he would have handled that. 

Mari’s waiting for them outside the courthouse, putting out her cigarette when she spots them. Yuuri knows his parents are waiting in a witness room, not allowed to talk to anyone today. Yuuri wishes they could sit behind him with his sister, but they can do that for the rest of the court proceedings. With his entourage of Mari, JJ, Phichit, Victor, and Sara, Yuuri feels safe, powerful. He’s not going to crumble. He’s going to stand tall. Phichit helped him shop for clothes over the weekend and the new outfit makes him feel more confident as well. The white button up, black slacks, and black dress shoes are definitely more alpha-oriented, something Caesar never would have let Yuuri wear. Together with the black collar on his neck and wrists, and his now-short hair slicked back, glasses on his nose, he looks nothing like the omega who fled from that apartment seven months ago. 

They walk in as a group, Yuuri nodding in greeting to the judges and lay who are getting ready at the front of the room. JJ and Yuuri, along with Sara, sit down at the table to the left while Victor, Phichit, and Mari stay behind in the audience stands. Yuuri doesn’t mean to look over, he had planned to not look at Caesar at all, but as he turns, the alpha’s gaze catches his and Yuuri freezes. He’s still standing and Caesar’s sitting, eyes dark with anger. Yuuri knows that look. It usually meant he got a really bad beating at the end of the day. For once, Yuuri doesn’t shy away from it. He continues to stare the alpha down. Caesar clearly becomes frustrated by this, and Yuuri knows what’s coming before it actually happens. 

The familiar scent of angry and dominant alpha fills the room, and Yuuri knows that if they were alone, he would be commanded to submit. He can hear Sara gasp next to him, and from the corner of his eye, he sees JJ tense, but he can’t look away now. He’s reminded of how strong Caesar truly is and of the power such a strong alpha has. Yuuri feels his jaw lock, fists tightening as he fights against submission. He’s not going to give Caesar the satisfaction. The air in the room feels thick with dominating pheromones, and Yuuri can feel himself struggling, heart pounding, blood racing. 

“Hey,” a police officer behind Caesar calls, grabbing his shoulder. Caesar still doesn’t break the eye contact, and Yuuri wonders if he knows Yuuri will soon crumble. The officer yanks at Caesar but the alpha doesn’t buckle. 

“The defendant will behave; otherwise, he’ll be placed in another room,” the judge calls, and only then does Caesar break eye contact to look up at the judge. Yuuri sees rage throughout his body language, so in tune with the tension in that jaw, those set shoulders, the rage in his eyes. Yuuri takes the opportunity to take a deep breath, looking down instead of following the impulse to bare his throat. He sees has Sara submitted, her neck bared. He looks over to the stands and sees Phichit’s done the same, Mari’s head bowed. His gaze falls on Victor, standing, gripping the edge of the barrier separating the spectators from the front of the courtroom. Yuuri expects his eyes to be on Caesar, but they’re not—he’s looking straight at Yuuri. His body language screams anger, but his eyes are kind, almost teary. Yuuri doesn’t know what it means. He wants to ask. He wants to walk over and beg Victor to tell him what’s running through his mind, because he doesn’t understand. Is he angry at Yuuri? At Caesar? Why is he sad? Victor’s stronger than Caesar, Yuuri knows in a way maybe no one else does, having known them both, but he doesn’t know Victor well enough to answer his questions.

He doesn’t get a chance to ask. JJ collects himself first, calling Yuuri’s attention away from Victor. 

“Are you okay?” he asks, and Yuuri nods slowly, not daring to glance back at Caesar. “I can request for him to be removed.”

Yuuri shakes his head. As much as that would be a relief, Yuuri doesn't want to appear weak. He’s going to sit here and show Caesar that the alpha doesn’t have any claim over him anymore. 

*******

The trial starts, both JJ and Caesar’s lawyer presenting their cases. Yuuri keeps his attention forward, on the one talking or on the judges and lay. He’s trying to hard to stay calm, despite his heart racing in his chest. He can sense that Caesar is looking at him, and even though he’s not sending out pheromones anymore, Yuuri can feel the anger in the alpha’s gaze. It makes him feel like he can’t breathe. Like the pheromones are still heavy in the air and trying to force Yuuri to submit, even as he fights it. It’s becoming more and more unbearable, and when they break for lunch, all Yuuri can think about is how he’s going to crumble later when he gives his testimony. 

“Are you okay?” Sara whispers as soon as the judge gives them permission to leave for a scant hour, and Yuuri nods, not even glancing back at Caesar as he feels bile rise in his throat.

“Are you okay?” JJ asks as soon as the rest of the room starts to empty, clatter of chairs being pulled back and chatter filling the room. Yuuri feels a cold sweat break out on his hands but he nods, eyes turned towards the exit. 

“Are you okay?” Mari asks as she steps out of the line of chairs in the stands. Yuuri can see her glancing back at Caesar, and Yuuri’s heart races as he feels his panic start to rise. He gives her a nod in response as well, wishing for those walking out of the courtroom to move faster. 

“Are you okay?” Phichit asks in hushed tones as they exit the room, and Yuuri can hardly breathe anymore. He sees the exit, so close. He just needs to get to it, get out of the courtroom so he can fill his lungs with fresh air. He can’t break down here. Not where Caesar can see him. He zig-zags as best he can between people, and then someone opens the door and, with a firm but not hurtful grip on his arm, tugs him out. Yuuri’s eyes are burning with tears, throat tight and air hard to find. He’s pulled a bit farther, Yuuri’s not sure how much, and then strong arms wrap around him carefully. Yuuri sinks into the comforting warmth and scent, everything  _ Victor  _ surrounding him. He gasps, mind racing. He shouldn’t let Victor see him like this. Broken, raw, shattered. 

“You were so strong, Yuuri,” Victor whispers, and Yuuri pushes his face into Victor’s chest and tries to control his breathing so he can protest. Yuuri didn’t feel strong. He felt so small and so incredibly alone. “I’ve never seen anything like that. You did so well.” Yuuri shakes his head and pulls in a shaky breath, feeling Victor carefully stroking up and down his back. “Take a breath, okay?” 

Yuuri tries, he tries so hard, but it’s like his lungs won’t listen. His mind scrambles and he’s almost convinced himself that Victor’s going to leave since Yuuri can’t to this one simple thing. Victor breathes slowly, a deep inhale followed by a long exhale. “Relax, Yuuri. Try to relax for me?”

The first deep breath burns his lungs, making a new wave of tears spill over. Victor continues to breathe, long, deep breaths, and Yuuri soon finds himself following them—it happens almost without thought. He’s not sure how long they stand there, but Victor continues to hold him as Yuuri’s heart stops slamming against his ribcage, until the tears dry on his cheeks and his skin starts to itch. Deep breaths, in and out, in and out. As the calm comes, the almost mind-numbing void, so does the guilt and fear. Yuuri slowly unclenches his hands, which had traveled from Victor’s chest to his waist. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles, voice hoarse, pulling back slightly. He doesn’t want to. It feels nice in Victor’s embrace, surrounded by his scent. But Yuuri’s embarrassed about showing Victor this side of him. Of making Victor take care of him. Like he’s weak and useless and can’t even face this horrible person without breaking down.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Victor says as he lets Yuuri pull back, letting his hands linger as long as he can before Yuuri steps out of reach. “It can’t be easy seeing him again. And with how he acted? I’m surprised the judge let him stay.” 

Yuuri keeps his head down, shuffling his feet a little. He feels a bit better now, a bit numb but also calm. The only thing chafing is the embarrassment of letting Victor see him break apart. 

“I should go,” Yuuri says. He should try to find JJ. They’re supposed to have lunch together and talk through his testimony again. “I have to prepare for the afternoon.”

“Oh,” Victor says and his voice sounds strained. God, why is Yuuri such a mess? He risks a glance up at Victor, taking in his beautiful eyes and lips, his soft but hurt expression. Yuuri can’t help himself as he reaches out to squeeze Victor’s hand, once. Something new crosses Victor’s face, hope maybe? Yuuri doesn’t stay long enough to be sure. He pulls his hand out of Victor’s and steps back, turning before he can change his mind. 

*******

Yuuri realises the mistake of having Victor and Mari in the audience when he has to answer grueling questions about the nature of his abuse far too late. It sinks in fully when he’s mid-answer to the counsel for the defence, when his eyes fall on his sister. Yuuri knows that for Sara, JJ, and Phichit none of this is news. They all know parts of Yuuri’s story, the violence, the abuse, the rape. They know about the extent of it, somewhat, and they’ve all been through it to prepare for this trial. They’re also people who work with this in some capacity, and are prepared for the horrid things that are coming out of his mouth. Mari is not. 

Yuuri’s heart breaks when he catches sight of her, eyes wet and jaw tight. His strong sister, who always tried to protect him, defend him. Who chased away bullies and washed Yuuri’s wounds, put band-aids on them and kissed them better. Who’d sat outside the bathroom door for hours on end as Yuuri sobbed himself through an anxiety attack. Who said Yuuri should watch out for ‘that alpha’, and was right. Mari sucks in a shaky breath as Yuuri continues to answer questions about how Caesar held him down and cut the cuff on his wrist off, wrapping her arms around herself. 

The sight is too much to bear, so Yuuri’s eyes shift to Victor, who’s standing next to her, finding that to be a mistake as well. Victor’s knuckles are white from where his hands are holding so tightly to the barrier. When Yuuri starts to answer questions about how Caesar forced him into the bond, how the penetration hurt and how scared he was as Caesar’s teeth sank into his scent gland, Victor’s expression is almost blank. Yuuri still sees it, though, the twitching around his eyes, how his jaw tightens. None of that is mirrored in his eyes. Yuuri’s breath almost hitches and he stumbles on his words when he meets them. 

Victor’s gaze is a storm. Determination, pain, and something soft all swirl around in them. Sympathy? Pity? Yuuri can almost convince himself it’s adoration or love, but he knows that’s stupid. Victor could never feel the way Yuuri does. Countless omegas have probably fallen for Victor’s kindness through his years at the safehouse. Countless omegas have traced the line of Victor's heart-shaped cupid’s bow, felt comfort in his scent. Yuuri’s sure of it. Countless omegas have fallen for the blue of his eyes. Eyes that won’t leave him now. Even as he falters, as the defense pushes him. Yuuri feels he can’t explain the way he wants to, how it felt and how afraid he was. He tries to find comfort in Victor’s silent support, but he feels himself come up short. When the defense finally, after what feels like ages, says they have no more questions and the judge calls the day to a close, Yuuri feels completely drained. He hurries down from the witness stand, and as he walks out, he doesn’t dare to look back up at Victor, eyes plastered to the floor. 

* * *

**Victor Nikiforov**

_ 6:32 PM _

I didn’t get a chance to talk to you before you left but I wanted to say you did so well

_ 6:43 PM _

I’m guessing today was intense but I’m here if you want to talk 

Or go skating or something. 

_ 7:03 PM _

You were so strong today Yuuri. Please know that.

* * *

  
  


“Can I ask you a personal question?” Mila asks that following Saturday. Since Yuuri’s been in the courtroom from eight to five since Wednesday, they haven’t had a single therapy session. Mila wants to talk through the trial and Yuuri’s feelings about it before the next week starts. They’ve been talking for well over an hour already, going through Yuuri’s experience of his own testimony and hearing his parents’. 

They’ve just talked about highly personal things, like Yuuri’s heartbreak when his mother told the court about how it felt for her when her son disappeared. How the police didn’t believe her when she said it wasn’t of his own free will. How his heart had bled when his father talked about how much they’d missed Yuuri through the years, how it was almost unbearable. 

Yuuri gives Mila an unimpressed look at her question and she laughs, carefree and with a slight blush on her face. Yuuri smiles too. It’s so strange, but in this house, it's so easy to slip between emotions; anger, sadness and joy. It’s all mixed together and allowed. It’s very liberating. 

“Okay fair,” she agrees, pulling her legs up into her armchair, curling up. She’s more relaxed around Yuuri now then she was in the beginning, sitting straight with her notepad in her lap. Yuuri’s glad for the relaxed mood—it’s made it easier for him to open up too. “But personal of a different nature?”

Yuuri’s not sure what she means by that, but he trusts her. “Okay.” 

“How do you feel about Victor?”

Yuuri feels his eyes growing wide and his brows rising. He wasn’t expecting that at all. He blinks, then looks down into his lap has he feels his heart start to race in his chest. It’s a hard question to answer. He feels so much for Victor. Longing, adoration, love. His feelings seem to keep growing, even though he’s been trying to push them down as hard as he can, especially since that first day of the trial. 

“Why do you ask?” he wonders instead of answering. Victor’s been coming to the trial everyday, just like Yuuri asked, even if Yuuri hasn’t talked to him since the panic attack on Wednesday. He hasn’t responded to Victor’s texts, either, and it makes him feel incredibly guilty, but he’s doing it to protect himself, and Victor too. 

“You’ve spent a lot of time together, you often mention him in here, but today you haven’t said his name even once,” Mila says, and Yuuri feels himself blush even more. He hadn’t realised he’d been talking so much about Victor. All the more reason to try to pull back, so he doesn’t get hurt. “Did you have a falling out?” 

“No,” Yuuri says on an exhale. “I think...I just need to not get my hopes up.”

“Hopes about what?” Mila asks, and Yuuri glances up at her. The look in her eyes says she already knows, but apparently she wants Yuuri to say it. For a moment he considers lying. To deny all he’s feeling for Victor and say that she’s wrong. He hasn’t told anyone about how much he wants Victor, because saying it out loud makes it all the more real, so much harder to back away from. 

“I don’t know...him feeling something for me close to what I feel for him,” Yuuri mumbles as he looks back down into his lap. He knows what she’s going to ask before she does, but he can’t bring himself to say it before she presses him. 

“And what are you feeling?” 

“Like I’m falling in love with him.”

The confession feels so big, earth shattering. Victor is so easy to love, kind and soft and warm, determined and strong. Yuuri’s unable to look away from him when they’re in the same vicinity, has had to force his eyes down the last couple of days to keep his gaze away. 

“Are you afraid he’s going to be like Caesar?” Mila asks and Yuuri’s face snaps up as shock rolls over him. He hasn’t even considered it. The thought hadn't crossed his mind ever since that first alpha therapy session.

“No,” he admits. “I haven’t thought about that at all.”

Mila furrows her brows, and for a moment, they simply look at each other. Yuuri’s not sure what to say, squirming slightly in his chair. Several emotions cross her face before she speaks again. 

“Why do you think he doesn’t feel the same?” she finally asks, and there are so many answers to that question that Yuuri has a hard time picking one. 

“Why would he?” he settles for instead, and he can see Mila holding back a sigh.

“Yuuri, you know the alphas generally don’t spend time with the omegas who live here outside of therapy, right? It’s not that they’re not allowed, but as far as I know, Victor’s never spent time with anyone outside the designated time, and he hasn’t exchanged numbers with them either.” 

Yuuri’s heart does a flip in his chest, butterflies filling his stomach as his fingers start to tingle. He shakes his head in disbelief, and Mila tilts her head slightly, raising one eyebrow. 

“I’m not saying that I know how he feels,” she says. “But I think you should at least give both of yourselves a chance if that’s what you want. I’m not saying you should push yourself, but don’t hold yourself back either. Make sure to live your life, Yuuri, and go for what makes you happy.” 

Yuuri’s heart has started to thunder in his chest, a sense of urgency filling him. He stands hastily, and as he does, Mila grins.

“You can go. Do whatever feels right,” she encourages.   
Yuuri gives her a nod, then rushes out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Yuuri makes his way to his destination and the trial concludes. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
I'm sorry this is a little bit later in the day than it usually is. Life does that sometimes. 
> 
> A huge thank you as always to the amazing [faeriefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly) for helping me with betaing this. I'd be lost without you.

One time, after they’d been skating, Victor pointed out his apartment building to Yuuri. It hadn’t been too far from the rink, and when Yuuri makes his way into the city by bus and then to the rink, it’s pretty easy to find his way there. It’s only when he’s standing with his fist raised, about to knock, that he realises that he probably should have called or texted, that showing up unannounced after basically ignoring Victor for days is rude and weird. Yuuri should turn back. He should just find his way back to the rink and the bus, then call or text Victor and say he’s sorry. 

“Yuuri?”

At the sound of his name, Yuuri swirls around, eyes wide as his hand falls from it’s raised position. Victor’s hair is speckled with drops from the melting snow as he comes down the corridor, just like Yuuri’s must be. 

“Hi,” Yuuri breathes. The shoulders of Victor’s coat are speckled with snow, too, along with Makkachin’s fur. At the sight of Yuuri, the poodle picks up the pace, and Yuuri crouches down to greet her. Her fur wets his hands and he smiles, heart still beating rapidly in his chest. 

“Has something happened?” Victor asks, brows furrowed as he steps up to his door and unlocks it, opening it slightly. Makka shakes herself a little before leaving Yuuri, making her way through the door. “You want to come in?” Victor asks when Yuuri doesn’t answer, and when Yuuri gives a silent nod, he smiles slightly, stepping through the door to hold it open for the omega. With a deep breath, Yuuri follows, pausing just as he’s gotten inside. 

The hallway’s painted steel grey and contains a coat rack, a shoe rack, a welcome mat, and a large mirror. Yuuri’s suspicion is confirmed when he catches his reflection and sees the droplets of what used to be snow in his black hair, hastily running his fingers through it, pushing it back slightly as he shrugs off shoes and jacket just like Victor did. The alpha’s leaning on the wall leading farther into the apartment with a soft gaze, and Yuuri’s heart flips.

“You cold? Want some hot chocolate?” Victor asks, and Yuuri realises he still hasn’t answered any of Victor’s questions. 

“Yes, that would be nice,” Yuuri agrees, lacing his fingers together so they won’t tremble.

Victor’s smile widens, blue eyes bright. “Great, follow me.”  
Yuuri does, and the hallway opens up to an open plan living room and kitchen. Makkachin has bundled herself up on a dog bed next to the radiator under the large windows covering the right wall, the glass covered in droplets of melting snow. It’s light and sleek, modern. It fits Victor in a way, fits his looks with his clean beauty and sharp exterior, not so much the softness of his smile and warmth of his heart. Yuuri’s just standing there, looking around at picture frames of people he doesn’t know but who he can almost guess who they are from Victor’s stories, of Chris, of Victor himself. Shelves filled with books and trinkets line the walls. Yuuri would love to go look at all of them but he can’t bring himself. His palms are getting sweaty and he looks over at Victor at the stove, biting nervously at his lip as the alpha pulls milk out of the fridge and pours it into a pot. 

Everything smells like Victor’s scent in here, and Yuuri’s slow deep breaths are filling his lungs with it, bringing a mix of nerves and serenity. 

“You hungry?” Victor asks as he pulls out cocoa and sugar, measuring before he starts pouring both into the milk and mixing. Yuuri might be, but since his stomach keeps doing flips, he’s sure he wouldn’t be able to stomach anything. 

“Not really,” Yuuri says as he moves a little closer to the kitchen counter. Victor looks so soft in here, sweater pushed up to his elbows, mixing hot chocolate. Yuuri longs to touch him. To be held. To press his lips against Victor’s soft-looking ones. He shakes that idea from his mind immediately, focusing on Victor’s hands stirring instead. “Sorry to just drop by like this.” 

“I’m glad to see you,” Victor says softly, just as the milk starts to boil, and he pulls the pot off the heat, turning off the burner. “You’ve had a very challenging week.” 

“It was so hard to hear my parents talk about it,” Yuuri admits, a bit glad for the distraction of talking about the trial and not why he actually came here. “It was so easy when I was in that apartment to believe they’d stopped caring. That no one missed me. I wish I hadn’t brought them that pain.”

“You didn't, “ Victor protests with a soft voice, turning to pull two large cups from the cupboard. “Caesar did.”

“That’s true,” Yuuri agrees. “I’m sorry it was hard for you too.”

“I can’t imagine it was anywhere near what you’ve gone through in the last few days, or the last four years. Don’t worry about me.” 

“But I do,” Yuuri says without thinking. Victor stops his movements for a moment, looking over at him with slightly widened eyes. Yuuri’s heart races in his chest and he bites nervously at his lip again. Victor’s eyes seem to search his, without finding what he’s looking for. Yuuri tries to just breathe, calm his mind. 

“You want to sit?” Victor asks softly, after who knows how long of them just looking at each other. Yuuri nods in agreement and Victor hands him one of the cups to carry over to the couch. The scent of evergreen and roses is even clearer here and it makes Yuuri’s fingers tingle. 

The alpha settles back into one of the corners, Yuuri in the other. He places his mug on the coffee table, and Yuuri takes a sip, hoping the warmth and sweetness will ground him, before following Victor’s example. He’s so nervous he’s nauseous. He’s never asked anyone out before, and a rejection from Victor might break his heart.

“I’m sorry I haven’t answered your messages,” Yuuri starts and Victor frowns slightly as he looks at Yuuri. Yuuri wants to know what he’s thinking, to find out what’s swirling behind those silver lashes and bright blue eyes. 

“I worried I overstepped my bounds,” Victor admits, and it surprises Yuuri. “When I held you after that first part of the first day. Did I make you uncomfortable?”

“Not at all,” Yuuri says with a shake of his head. He hadn’t even considered how it had looked from Victor’s perspective, to have held Yuuri so closely and then for Yuuri to ignore him. “I was afraid, but not of you.” 

Victor looks even more puzzled by that, a crease forming between his brows. “I don’t understand.”

Yuuri takes a deep breath, bringing his cup into his lap to have something to wrap his fingers around. He’s pulled his feet up onto the couch and turned, so he can look directly at Victor, feeling like he’s about to bare his entire soul. Here goes.

“I was afraid of what I’m feeling for you, and that you might not feel the same.”

Victor pauses on an exhale, eyes wide as he looks at Yuuri. Yuuri’s heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest as the silence lies heavily between them. Yuuri’s sure his scent must show how nervous he is, and he taps his blunt fingernails against the ceramic cup as he waits. 

“I’m sorry?” Victor asks, almost whispers. 

Yuuri’s blood is rushing so fast he can barely hear him, and he takes a deep breath, feeling panic rise in his throat. “It fine if you don’t. I’m sorry. I shouldn't have come. I should have called and not assumed and I didn’t mean to—”

“Yuuri, what are you saying?” Victor cuts him off to ask, and Yuuri stops his rambling, closing his eyes for a moment because looking at Victor when he says this feels monumentally scary. 

“I’m in love with you.” 

Yuuri’s voice is much steadier than he expects when he says it, and it makes him feel a little less unsure as he opens his eyes to meet Victor’s wide blues. He’s so breathtakingly beautiful, with his light pink blush, softly curling silver hair, and alabaster skin. Victor’s scent lingers all around him and Yuuri aches.

“I’m in love with you too.” 

The answer feels like a punch to the gut. Yuuri feels like all the air disappears from his lungs as Victor’s perfect lips open to echo his admission. It’s too good to be true. It must be a dream because surely Victor, an alpha like Victor, wouldn’t want someone who has so many scars as Yuuri.

“You are?” Yuuri whispers, and Victor leans forward carefully. Yuuri moves towards him, too, hand moving to place the cup on the table before he succumbs to Victor’s gravity completely. The alpha’s hand cups his neck, and Yuuri’s lands right below Victor’s clavicle, feeling his heart race under his palm. His scent is filled with joy and nerves, and Yuuri’s heart skips a beat as his other hand curls around Victor’s neck, bringing them closer together. Yuuri’s emotions are making him dizzy with whiplash, the nerves and the fear and the heart-swelling want and love all rushing through his system. He never thought he would ever feel anything like this for anyone, yet here he is, feeling like he’s coming home as his lips meet Victor’s for the first time. 

It’s like fireworks, colors going off in a blaze of explosions in his mind as his eyelids slip close. It’s a soft kiss, a simple press of lips against lips. Victor’s are just as silky smooth as they always look. Yuuri adores the feeling of them enveloping his own, pressing and caressing. He doesn’t know how long it takes them to separate slightly, breaths mingling as they’re each catching their breath. 

“Is that what you came to tell me?” Victor asks on a sigh, eyelids opening slowly. His eyes are a storm again, and Yuuri would love to be devoured by it. 

“I came to ask you on a date,” Yuuri admits, mind still dizzy and colors so bright. Victor’s mouth breaks into a dazzling smile and it makes Yuuri’s heart jump. Yuuri can’t help himself as he leans closer to kiss him again. This feels so different from other kisses he’s had: kisses in games at school, Caesar pressing his mouth against Yuuri’s. This makes him feel so much, heart full of happiness and love.

“A date sounds wonderful,” Victor gasps on an exhale when they break apart again, eyes glittering. “Can we have it today?” 

It startles a laugh out of Yuuri and Victor beams even wider. Yuuri’s so happy he could burst. “Yes.” 

They kiss for a while longer, still simply soft presses of lips and hands moving slowly up and down backs and necks. Yuuri’s feeling rather overwhelmed but doesn’t want to stop, thinks he would stop breathing if he had to. Victor’s hands are large and warm, and Yuuri enjoys their slow and careful explorations down his back over his large sweater, then back up again. Yuuri enjoys exploring, too, feeling Victor’s muscles shift under his skin through his soft shirt. Their scents are mixing in the air, lovestruck and happy, and it makes Yuuri smile so much they have to stop kissing, Victor smiling too. 

When they do finally detangle themselves, Victor sets him in front of the TV with a streaming service to choose a movie. “As long as it’s not horror, I’m good with anything,” Victor says before he kisses Yuuri’s forehead and walks over to the kitchen to cook them dinner. The only other person who’s ever cooked for him before is his mother, and Yuuri feels warm inside as he watches Victor start. For a moment, he completely forgets about the movie, breath catching in his throat at the thought of how this all played out. 

Yuuri escaped from a four-year long abusive relationship with an alpha who had forcefully bonded him, commanded him, and locked him away. Now, he sits here a little over seven months later on another alpha’s sofa, bubbly, in love, and about to get spoiled with dinner. It seems too good to be true. Maybe it is. Maybe it won’t work out and Yuuri’s anxiety or past will come between them. Those thoughts seems much less scary as Victor starts to hum in the kitchen, and Yuuri has a smile on his face as he chooses the movie, a dance one, then joins Victor in the kitchen to help. 

They talk as they cook and eat, and just like any other time, the conversation flows easily. They talk about Victor’s job and Makkachin, about the trial but not about Caesar. 

“I talked to your parents,” Victor confesses as they’re at the end of the very delicious dinner the alpha made for them. Yuuri licks some red wine sauce from his upper lip and stops his eating, feeling a nervous heat rise to his cheeks. 

“Really?” he asks as he leans back. He talked to them all on Friday afternoon before leaving the courthouse, and none of them said anything. 

“Yeah, they asked all of us who were there who we were and how we know you. I like them. I see where you get your strength and kindness from.” 

Yuuri flushes beet red at that and Victor smiles softly, reaching a hand over the table. Yuuri takes it carefully, lacing their fingers together. 

“I’m glad,” Yuuri says, giving Victor’s hand a squeeze and a smile. 

They settle into the couch after that, Makkachin joining them. Victor wraps an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and Yuuri leans into his side. It’s strange, but it feels as if he belongs there, fitting perfectly. Makka rests her head on Yuuri’s lap, and they both stroke her fur as they watch. It’s warm and cozy, and Yuuri feels more at home than he can remember since he was a kid. When the movie ends, it’s late, and even if a part of Yuuri wants to stay, he’s longing for his nest. 

They take Makka for a walk before they get into Victor’s car. Yuuri suggested taking the bus but Victor insisted on driving him, even though it meant spending over an hour on the road. When they arrive, they kiss in the car for a good twenty minutes, Yuuri having a hard time leaving the warmth of Victor's lips. When he finally manages to make his way inside, he grabs a stray paper from the bulletin board and writes a quick message on the back, sliding it in under the door to Mila and Sara’s office.

_ To Mila, _

_ You were right. Thank you. _

  * _Yuuri_

The next Monday, Yuuri arrives to the courthouse with a little more...confidence isn't truly the right word, but he feels more centered. His testimony is over, so is his parents’. Now there are experts and police who will make statements, and Yuuri’s read all of those beforehand. It feels far less daunting than the first few days. Victor’s there to meet him and does so with a soft, quick kiss on Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri can see Sara do a double take as she watches them, and a furrow appears between her brows. Yuuri guesses he’ll have to talk to her about it later. Victor smiles softly at Yuuri, which makes him forget all about Sara’s strange reaction. Phichit has school today, and Yuuri’s parents can’t be away from work for such an extended period of time, but today his mother is there and she sits down next to Victor. The sight makes Yuuri’s heart flip. 

Monday and Tuesday go well, Yuuri thinks. He doesn’t look at Caesar at all, he keeps his eyes on those who’s speaking and the judge. He sometimes glances back to the stands and catches Victor’s eye, earning himself a smile from the alpha. It makes his heart skip a beat every time. Still, his nerves are rising the closer they get to Wednesday, when Caesar’s testimony is scheduled. After that, it’s just the closing statements from the lawyers on Thursday morning, then they’ll wait for the verdict to get posted. Yuuri’s not sure what he’ll do if Caesar doesn’t go to jail. Move to the other side of the world, maybe. Sara and JJ had explained to him that he would probably need to change his name and move away if they don’t win, which seems insane, because if Yuuri’s in that much danger, shouldn’t the verdict be obvious?

“Will you be angry at me if I punched his face in tomorrow?” Victor asks softly, gloved covered fingers laced with Yuuri as they move from the restaurant towards the Baranovskaya safehouse. Victor had asked if he could take Yuuri to dinner to keep his mind off things a little longer and Yuuri had agreed, mostly because he wanted to spend time with Victor. It was a lovely meal, and Yuuri was surprised to find himself somewhat relaxed during dinner, even if the coming day’s event never fully left his mind. Yuuri snorts, imagining seeing Victor’s fist meeting Caesars face. It’s very gratifying. Still, Yuuri knows he’s joking, and he’s glad for it. As much as he would love to see that, it doesn’t change anything. 

“I’ll be angry if you go to jail and he doesn’t,” Yuuri answers truthfully, the words tasting like bile on his tounge. Victor hums in agreement, squeezing his hand once before releasing it in favour of wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s waist and pulling him to his side. Yuuri loves this physical contact between them, longs for it when Victor’s not close enough to touch. Yuuri feels chericed under Victor’s hands. It’s a wonderful feeling, and so very different from what touch meant just a short while ago. 

“What do you think he’ll say tomorrow?” Victor asks, just as the safehouse comes into view. Yuuri’s been thinking about it for months, but he still has no real answer. He’s read every police interrogation and Caesar has given the same answer every time. He hadn’t forced Yuuri into the bond, he hadn’t forced Yuuri to stay in the apartment, he didn’t know why Yuuri was saying these things. 

“I don’t know. I just wish it was over and I didn’t have to feel like this,” Yuuri says just as they reach the door, and Victor nods in agreement. Yuuri turns in his grip and wraps his arms around Victor’s neck, trying to subtly press his nose as close to his scent gland as he can. It seems to be the only thing that makes him feel less nauseous and makes his shoulders less tense. If Victor notices, he doesn't say anything. He holds Yuuri close, breath warm on Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri wishes he could have Victor closer during the trial tomorrow as well, but it’s just one last obstacle, and then he’ll have to deal with the consequences of the judge's decision.

Caesar looks calm when he steps up into the booth, and it sends cold skittering down Yuuri’s spine. He wonders if he should look at him, but as soon as Caesar’s eyes meet his own, he knows he doesn't have a choice, no matter how much he wants to glance back to the stands to look at his family and Victor. To feel supported and loved, to know he’s not going back there, to that two-bedroom apartment on the tenth floor that smelled of nothing but dominance and fear.

The initial questions are smooth, with nothing that differs from how Caesar had answered the police. Yuuri’s heart is still hammering in his throat, nausea spreading in his stomach to the point his mouth waters with it. His fingers are trembling, and when a smirk forms on Caesar’s lips, Yuuri’s breath freezes. 

“Why would Mr. Katuski make these claims then? If they’re false?” the judge asks, and the smirk tugs at Caesar’s lips again, looking from the judge over to Yuuri. 

“Yuuri is a very weak omega. I’m guessing he feels the need to blame someone else for pulling back from his family.” 

Yuuri hears the gasp fall from his lips, eyes growing wide. Yuuri, who begged to call his parents, who pleaded to go see them for holidays or birthdays. Who simply wanted to send an email and get one in return, asking repeatedly, Caesar turning him down every time, for one simple reason. Yuuri knows it's coming before the scene plays out, the smug expression on Caesar’s face makes it clear to Yuuri. This is payback. 

“Mr. Katsuki has stated the opposite. His parents have claimed they have a good relationship. Why would he want to stay away from them?” the judge asks, tone flat. Yuuri can’t look away from Caesar, heart pounding so hard he can’t breathe. An echo of a command, an order, a rule, rushes through his mind, a sentence he’s heard hundreds of times. 

_ Not until you have a heat. _

“Yuuri Katsuki is a broken omega. He can’t go into heat, and that causes him to have anxiety attacks. He didn’t want his parents to know, so he asked me to take him in, to take care of him,” Caesar says, tone level and sure, even though he’s displayed what he thinks is all of Yuuri’s weaknesses, all Yuuri never wants anyone to know. 

He’s right on one account, wrong on another. 

“And when he escaped?” the judge asks, and Caesar shakes his head, finally looking away from Yuuri to look at the alpha who’s going to decide his fate. 

“I guess he started missing his family after all, and wanted to see them. I would never have stopped him but I’m guessing he couldn't tell them the truth, so he lied.”

“Alright,” the judge agrees. “I think we’ve heard everything from the accused. Thank you.”

Caesar looks even more smug as he moves from the witness stand, and Yuuri looks away, just so he can hide his smile. 

“Victor,” Yuuri calls as soon as he’s out of the courtroom. Victor turns from where he’s talking to Phichit to meet his eyes, and a smile forms on his face as he meets Yuuri’s. 

**“** Hi **,”** he says, sounding slightly bewildered from Yuuri’s chipper expression. “Feeling relieved?” he asks, softly. 

Yuuri nods, urgency filling him. “Yes. Very,” Yuuri agrees. He wants to kiss him, but he doesn’t want anyone on Caesar’s side to see it, since he doesn’t want to stir anything up. This is so close to being finished, and that’s all Yuuri wants right now. That and one more thing. “Do you have plans tonight?” 

There’s an urgency filling him, one he knows is unneeded but is still there. He wants to explain to Victor, to let him know what exactly happened in that courtroom, and why. 

“No plans, I should get back to Makka though,” Victor says with a slight frown. “Do you want me to see if I could get the neighbour to walk and feed her?”

“No I—” Yuuri starts but cuts himself off. “Could I come with you? If you don’t want me to, that’s fine.”   
“Of course I do,” Victor says, and his hand twitches by his side, as if longing to touch. Yuuri feels it too. “You’re not too tired? It was…” Victor looks back into the courtroom as if reliving it, and Yuuri’s stomach drops slightly. Maybe it won't matter if he explains. Maybe Victor won't believe him. Maybe he won’t want him anyway. 

“I’m not too tired,” Yuuri insists, even if he feels his skin prickle. Victor smiles sweetly, and it soothes Yuuri’s nerves slightly, even if they’re still on edge. 

“You’re welcome, whore,” a familiar voice whispers behind him and Yuuri turns his head to look straight into brown eyes, body filling with cold dread. Caesar looks so pleased with himself, like he wrecked Yuuri’s life enough to make sure he saved his own. Yuuri despises him immensely. 

“Rot in jail, Caesar,” Yuuri answers through clenched teeth. 

Caesar’s eyes narrow slightly, and Yuuri’s do the same. 

“I’m gonna tell everyone what a fucking broken peice of shit you are if I do,” he says, and Yuuri’s nose tickles with his angry scent, so familiar and so laced into terrifying memories. But Yuuri refuses to back down. He’s stronger now, and Caesar has no claim over him, never will again. 

“Let’s go,” an officer calls behind Caesar, and the alpha has to move then, eyes finally leaving Yuuri as he’s led out. Yuuri takes a relieved breath and turns back, only to find Victor looking furious. His hands are balled into fists, jaw clenched and scent sour with anger. It frightens Yuuri slightly, and as soon as Victor seems to sense that in his scent, he blinks and relaxes, turning back to Yuuri with an apologetic expression.

“Sorry,” he breathes, and Yuuri sees his hand twitch again. Yuuri can relate, wishing so much he could reach out and lace their fingers together. “I’ve never had as a strong sense to force someone to submit to me as I just did,” Victor sighs and shakes his head, brows pinching. “I’m so glad you’re out of there.” 

“Me too,” Yuuri agrees. “Should we go?”

They say goodbye to JJ and Sara before going over to Yuuri’s mother and Mari, who attended the trial today. They both give Yuuri a hug, and his mother gives one to Victor as well, a knowing look in her eyes. Yuuri realises that he’ll soon have to explain himself to them, but he has something he needs to get off his chest first. Only when they’re in Victor’s car, the heat slowly rising inside it from being out in the cold all day, does Yuuri reach over to lace his fingers with Victor’s. 

“Is this okay?” he asks, and Victor squeezes as he frowns. His gaze flickers to Yuuri and then back to the road. 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” he asks. The radio is low, a soft playlist playing from Victor’s phone. 

“What Caesar said,” Yuuri admits. “I want you to know I—”

“Yuuri, you don’t owe me anything,” Victor hurries to say, glancing back again as he brings Yuuri’s hand up to his mouth, kissing the back of it before he kisses the side, moving in to kiss his palm. Yuuri shivers, the feeling so loving, so intimate. “What he said doesn’t matter. That’s not why I want to be with you.” 

Yuuri’s heart flips, and he leans forward over the console to press his lips against Victor’s cheek softly, heart so full. Victor’s scent is slightly worried, but not angry or irritated. Nervous, more like. 

“What he said, I—” Yuuri starts, unsure of where to begin. “I do have anxiety. What happened last Wednesday was an anxiety attack, I’ve had them since I was little.” 

“Okay,” Victor says, voice calm and steady. “Thank you for telling me. Did I do anything wrong on Wednesday? Could I have helped you better?” 

“No. No, you were so good,” Yuuri admits. “Every time is different, almost. Sometimes something works, sometimes another thing. I had a therapist before Caesar and we were working a lot with coping techniques for me to deal with. It was a lot harder when living with someone who mostly wanted to harm me.” 

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that, Yuuri,” Victor says. There’s no pity in his voice, only sadness. 

“Yeah…” Yuuri says as he lets out a deep breath, looking out at the road. His hand is still in Victor’s and it feels easier like this, to tell him. “What he said about the heat isn’t true.” 

Victor’s quiet for a moment, and Yuuri wonders if he believes him, or if he thinks Yuuri’s lying to keep him. He’s not. 

“I got on one of those five-year supressant implants my final year of High School, because I didn’t want to have to deal with them during school. I had it put in about eight months before Caesar took me. I never had a heat with him. It drove him insane.” 

“He didn’t have you take the suppressor out?” Victor asks and Yuuri shakes his head, glancing back at him. 

“He never knew. It took him a while to realise they weren’t coming, and when he did, I’d realised a way to work around the commands, some of the time. I could answer but without giving full truths. If he asked why I didn’t go into heat I simply said I couldn’t. It was the answer to the question, just not what he wanted. It’s part of why I decided to escape. I knew it would stop working soon, and I didn’t want him to have that, since he’d taken everything else.” 

“Yuuri,” Victor begins, glancing from the road to meet his eyes. “I’m so glad you could keep that for yourself, but you know that wouldn’t have mattered to me, right? It wouldn’t have. I’m in love with _ you _, your strength and kindness and determination. I love your scent, and how laced with emotion it is, but I wouldn’t have cared if you couldn’t have heats. I want you to know that.” 

Yuuri’s heart aches in the best way, and he has to lean over the console just to press his lips to Victor's cheek again. 

They arrive at Victor’s place and immediately take Makkachin out to a nearby park that has an enclosure for dogs to be able to run without a leash. She runs happily in the snow, chasing snowballs that Yuuri and Victor throw for her. When they come inside, they cook dinner together, and afterwards, they make tea and sit down on the couch. The pressure of the day starts to seep into Yuuri’s body and soon he’s yawning, eyelids slipping closed. 

“Alright, Sleeping Beauty,” Victor says with an amused tone to his voice, hand caressing up and down Yuuri’s back. “Let’s get you back to the house.” 

Yuuri’s mind is a little fuzzy, so he leans forward to tuck his nose into Victor's scent gland. “I don’t want to go,” Yuuri whispers. Victor’s motions slow, and Yuuri looks up, wondering if he should take it back. 

“You can stay if you want,” Victor says carefully, licking his lips in a nervous gesture. “I can sleep on the couch.” Yuuri shakes his head and stands, pulling Victor to his feet with him. 

“Let’s just go to bed?” Yuuri asks, leading Victor through the living room to the bedroom. Victor still looks dazed as he hands over a soft t-shirt and sweatpants and directs Yuuri to the bathroom. The clothes smell like him, and Yuuri feels warm and comfortable as they settle into bed, Victor’s arms wrapping around his waist tight. 

The last day of the trial passes slowly. The lawyers sum up their points, repeating what has already been presented and pleading for their case. Yuuri listens carefully, even if his mind keeps wandering to how lovely it felt to wake up in Victor’s arms and for them to eat breakfast together. They’re given a date for a month ahead when the verdict will be released, and that’s it. Caesar leaves the courtroom, still in shackles, as Yuuri talks to JJ and Sara, and he hopes dearly he never has to see him again. 

* * *

Yuuri’s fingers tremble as the receptionist hands him the verdict, and he hurries to open the packet. Victor’s arms are warm around his waist as he flips through the pages, chin resting on Yuuri’s shoulder. He takes a deep breath when he finds the right document, then he starts reading, eyes skimming the page. Victor’s hitched breath tells him he’s found the answer first, and Yuuri’s skin prickles as he continues to search, until his eyes find it too.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: WHAT DID THE VERDICT SAY?
> 
> _ sorry I know I'm horrible with tow cliffhangers in a row _
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning and happy first advent for those who celebrate. 
> 
> I'm so sorry about the second cliff-hanger, but it was just such a good place to stop the last chapter at. I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter. The next update will be an epilogue and not as long as the previous ones, but hopefully you'll enjoy it all the same. 
> 
> A huge thank you to [faeriefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly) for the help with beta. <3

Guilty. 

Guilty on all counts.

Fifteen years in prison, with a lifelong restraining order stating he can’t come anywhere near Yuuri as long as Yuuri doesn’t decide to revoke it. 

Victor’s never been as relieved as the moment his eyes fall on that line in the document proclaiming the verdict. He can even feel his eyes tear up a little in relief. He couldn’t imagine another outcome, truly, but you never know. He knows several omegas that lost their trial. Some of them aren’t alive today because of it. He’s not sure he could have handled knowing that and seeing a ‘Not guilty’ verdict for Caesar. He probably would have grabbed Yuuri and fled to some unnamed country just to make sure he was safe, if the omega wanted to go of course. In his grip, Yuuri lets out a slow breath, head tipping back onto Victor’s shoulder. They’re still standing in the middle of the courthouse lobby and several other people are there, definitely reading the same verdict. Victor spots Caesar’s lawyer a few meters away, on the phone, probably talking to his client. JJ and Sara are bent over another copy of it a few steps away too. Sara has a joyous smile on her face, and JJ looks proud, carefree. Victor’s endlessly grateful to both of them. 

Yuuri has his eyes closed, hands gripping the bundle of papers in his hands tightly as he simply breathes. Victor squeezes him tighter, turning his head slightly to press his nose to right above Yuuri’s collar covered scent gland. It’s an intimate gesture, one that’s almost a little too much for such a public place, but no one is paying them any attention and Victor wants to make sure he’s alright, without asking. 

Yuuri smells so much of relief and contentment, it makes something warm and lovely pool in Victor’s gut. He presses the tip of his nose in slightly before pulling back, placing a soft kiss on Yuuri’s cheek. 

“You were amazing,” Victor says, because Yuuri truly was. He was so strong all the way through the trial. Never backed down, never faltered. Victor fell even more in love with him than he was before, and has continued to fall further this past month. 

“I’m so relieved,” Yuuri says as he lets out a deep breath, confirming what Victor already knows. “Thank you for being there for me.” Yuuri straightens and turns slightly, one hand leaving the papers to cup Victor's cheek softly, pressing their mouths together in a chaste, but oh so adoring kiss. 

“Whatever you need,” Victor says with a smile. “What else does it say?” 

Yuuri’s started sleeping over at Victor’s apartment on the weekends. They still spend time together during Alpha Therapy, then on Fridays, after work, Victor picks Yuuri up at the bus station, duffle bag slung over his shoulder, and they go skating. Yuuri’s grown into his own as the weeks have passed, and now he’s able to do a few single jumps, alongside his still breathtaking spins and steps. Afterward, they go out to dinner, or cuddle up on Victor’s couch as they eat and watch a movie, or play some games. It’s understood now, that Yuuri stays the night, all the way ‘til the following Sunday evening when Victor drives him back to the house. 

Victor loves having him there, loves being able to wrap his arms around Yuuri as they fall asleep, tucking his nose into Yuuri’s neck and breathing in his scent. He enjoys being able to wake up to his serene face in the morning, breaths puffing from his mouth. Their breakfasts together and morning walks, cuddling and conversations. Victor adores it all. 

Just after Caesar’s trial ended, Ji moved out of the safehouse and into his own apartment. He’d been eighteen and one month, and they’d held a huge party for him his last week there. He still has his tag to the safehouse, and according to Yuuri, he stops by every other day. Yura’s gotten an apartment as well and is moving out in a few weeks, just after his birthday in March. It feels strange to have both the young omegas who’ve been the backbone of the safe house for so long to move on, but Victor is so happy for them. It’s wonderful to see them able to start living more normal lives. Yuuri says he’ll miss them, too, even if he has started to look for an apartment of his own now that Caesar’s been convicted. 

It’s on one of these weekends, a few weeks after the trial ended, that Victor wakes up snuggled up to his wonderful boyfriend, just like he did last weekend. They’d been to a museum with a late night lights exhibition the evening before, and had all but crashed into bed when they came home. Now the late February sun is shining in through the cracks between the wall and the blinds, and it paints Yuuri in a wonderful ethereal light. Victor is usually the one who wakes first, but this time when he stirs and opens his eyes, he meets a sleepy brown gaze. 

Yuuri smiles lazily, pressing closer as he wraps his arms around Victor’s neck, pushing himself up slightly. Victor meets him halfway, mouths pressing softly together in the warmth of their bed. Yuuri smells happy, and Victor sighs into the kiss as Yuuri presses closer, one hand curling around his hip as the other cups Victor's neck. His thumb caress down, over Victor’s exposed scent gland, and a soft moan escapes Victor’s lips. Victor freezes, afraid of Yuuri’s reaction, but Yuuri pushes closer, pressing their bodies fully together. 

Like this, Yuuri must be able to feel Victor’s half-hard cock pressing into his groin. He suddenly feels embarrassed, even though he knows he shouldn’t. It’s not as if he can help it, but he doesn’t want Yuuri to feel uncomfortable. Once again, he’s about to pull back, but just as he does, blue eyes meet brown and Yuuri rolls his hips into Victor’s. He gasps involuntarily, the friction teasingly good, making more blood rush down. 

“Yuuri,” he breathes, and Yuuri bites his own plump lower lip, rolling his hips again, watching Victor closely. This time, Victor can feel Yuuri’s erection through his pajamas, and it makes him shiver with want. 

“Is this okay?” Yuuri asks, eyes searching with lust-blown pupils. He’s so incredibly beautiful, Victor almost forgets how to breathe. His thumb is drawing circles on Victor’s hip, where his shirt has ridden up to expose skin. 

“Yes,” Victor agrees, shifting closer to press his lips against Yuuri’s, enveloping his upper, then his lower lip in soft kisses. “How do you feel?”

“Like I want you,” Yuuri whispers, hands finding their way underneath Victor’s shirt, up the flat planes of his stomach. “Please touch me.”

Even more blood floods down to Victor’s cock and he rolls into Yuuri’s groin this time, earning himself a gasping moan from the omega. The air is filling with the scent of arousal from the both of them. Yuuri’s mouth tastes sweet and addicting, and Victor presses his lips to his cheek, his jaw, then down his throat to where the scent smells the most, right under the blue collar. 

“Victor,” Yuuri breathes, their hips rolling together now. His hands have moved Victor’s shirt all the way up to his armpits, and Victor sits up quickly as soon as Yuuri starts tugging on it, throwing it off the bed before he leans down again, this time to hover over his lovely boyfriend to bring their lips together once more. Yuuri opens his mouth, hands exploring the newly exposed skin on Victor’s back. 

The kiss turns wet and Victor leans on one elbow so he can sneak a hand under Yuuri’s shirt, feel his warm skin. “Tell me to stop or change something if you’re uncomfortable,” Victor tells him as he pulls back to catch his breath. 

Yuuri nods, leaning up to claim his lips again. “I love kissing you,” Yuuri breathes, continuing to press his warm, soft lips to Victor’s over and over until Victor’s dizzy with it, hand petting up and down Yuuri’s chest under his shirt.

“You have a mouth made for kissing,” Victor answers, tugging the shirt up. “Can I take this off?”

Yuuri’s moving to sit up before Victor’s done asking, pulling it over his head and tossing it away. He falls back to the bed again and Victor’s heart is beating so rapidly it almost hurts. Victor’s never seen him without a shirt, and he can’t help but let his eyes wander down the newly exposed expanse of skin, fingers trailing from collarbone to sternum, down to his bellybutton, let his fingers skim right down to the hem of Yuuri’s pants where a very obvious bulge is straining against the material. Victor’s mouth waters at the sight, but he ignores it for now and lets his hand travel along the curve of Yuuri’s hip and up to his ribs, hand curling around his side. Yuuri’s breathing heavily as Victor’ explores, eyes half-lidded and dark.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Victor says, leaning down to press a kiss to just below the hollow of Yuuri’s throat. The omega gasps, arching into the touch. Yuuri’s hands are still on his back, and as Victor’s lips continue down, Yuuri grips him tighter, as if trying to pull Victor further into the touch. 

“Mmh,” Yuuri moans, and Victor loves that sound so much he wants to record it. “Feels so good.”

“You taste good,” Victor counters and he can hear Yuuri let out a soft laugh as Victor’s lips move from where they’ve been kissing along Yuuri’s clavicles to start trailing down. Yuuri’s legs have fallen fully open, and Victor rests between them as he continues feather-light kisses down his sternum, sucking a soft mark into the pale skin.

“Oh, Victor,” Yuuri gasps, hips bucking. 

Victor risks a glance up, seeing a beautiful blush paint Yuuri’s cheeks all the way down to where Victor’s lips just pressed fleeting kisses. Victor’s so nervous, scared to do something wrong, to hurt this man who he loves, even if he’s loving this intimacy and wants to continue it. He kisses his way up again, to be able to rest his elbows on either side of Yuuri’s head. He’s so turned on and there are few things he wants more than to continue to explore Yuuri’s body with his hands and mouth, but there’s one thing he wants more. To make sure Yuuri’s sure about this, that he feels safe. 

“We don’t have to do anything,” Victor says as he kisses Yuuri’s lips, soft and chaste. Yuuri’s hands are caressing up and down his chest, and the movements slow slightly, a frown forming between Yuuri’s brows. He meets Victor’s eyes, and the look is fond, almost amused.

“I love you,” Yuuri says, fingers splayed over Victor’s chest, right hand over Victor's racing heart. He hasn’t said it before, and Victor’s feels overwhelmed with how lovely it feels to hear it. “I trust you. Please trust me, too, to tell you when, if, I meet my limit?”

It’s such an easy request, lovely and raw, but still Victor worries. “Promise you will. Don’t do anything on my account. I love you too much to bear the thought of hurting you.”

“I will do things for you, though,” Yuuri protests, and fear fills Victor again. “But not if it hurts me. I’ll do it because I enjoy it and I enjoy your pleasure.”

God, he’s so wise. Victor can hardly wrap his mind around the complexity of Yuuri, so wounded and on his way to healing, but still so open and honest. Even Victor, who’s worked with abused omegas for years, has to adjust his preconceptions as he sees Yuuri fit into this new world. A world where he’s free, with joy and peace, even if he still hurts and regrets. Victor only wishes to be there to help him soar. 

“I was very much enjoying what you were doing with your mouth,” Yuuri says with a slight smirk, and Victor can’t help but smile, biting his own lip before leaning down to nip at Yuuri’s collarbone. Yuuri yelps and then laughs, Victor joining in immediately.    
“Cheeky,” he teases, and Yuuri’s fingers find his hair, pulling him down into a heated kiss that makes Victor’s head spin. “I was very much enjoying it too,” Victor admits when they break apart. He leans down then, shuffling slightly, and places a soft kiss over Yuuri’s left nipple, feeling his heart race underneath. Yuuri lets out a breathy moan again, and Victor licks over the nub this time, Yuuri’s fingers tightening in his hair. 

“Oh,” Yuuri breathes, and Victor latches his mouth over the nipple to suck, working his hands down Yuuri’s stomach to slowly peel his pants down. Yuuri helps, adjusting his hips and kicking the garment off, and when it lands on the floor, Victor moves to the other nipple, giving it the same attention. His fingers caress along the line of Yuuri’s underwear and then down, feeling the outfine of his erection through the cloth.

“Fuck,” Yuuri gasps, his grip on Victor’s hair tightening. “Please, please,” he begs, and Victor would give him anything, especially sounding as hot as that. He pulls off the nipple, kissing down Yuuri’s stomach to his underwear, letting his tongue lick underneath the elastic waistband. Yuuri’s hips buck and a soft whine leaves his lips. “Come up here, please.” 

Victor rises immediately, crawling up the length of Yuuri’s body, slightly worried. “Too much?” he asks, but Yuuri pulls him down to cover him, pressing his thumbs into Victor’s scent glands. Victor hums from the sensation, so comforting and good. 

“I want you to touch me,” Yuuri says. “But I really want to kiss you as you do.” 

“Of course,” Victor agrees, lowering himself on his side next to Yuuri, pulling the omega to his side as well. His hand caress down his chest and stomach again, mouths still pressed together in wet kisses. His fingers skim the skin under Yuuri’s briefs, teasingly moving lower. “Like this?”

“Yes,” Yuuri breathes against his lips. “Take them off.”

Victor complies, pushing them down until Yuuri’s cock springs free. As much as Victor wants to break the kiss to look down, he doesn’t. Yuuri wanted kisses, and Victor wants to please him so much he’s aching with it. Yuuri’s hands are cupped tightly around his neck, nails scraping his scalp, just as Victor’s fingers skim his naked length for the first time. 

“Haa,” Yuuri moans against his lips, and Victor moves his hand lower, wrapping it loosely around his cock. “Yes, Victor, yes.” 

“I love you,” Victor answers, hand stroking carefully up, then back down. Yuuri’s hips buck into the touch and he breaks from Victor’s lips. His face is flushed, eyes closed in pleasure, and he’s so fucking beautiful Vitcor can’t breathe.    
“So good,” Yuuri moans. “Touch me more.” 

Victor would love to. His free hand, the one not working Yuuri with slow, even strokes, trails from the omega’s knee up his inner thigh. He goes so slowly, giving Yuuri the possibility to tell his to stop. He doesn’t, so Victor caresses farther up the soft, sensitive skin, finding his thighs covered in slick as he reaches their apex. Victor moans as he feels is, hand still moving higher. 

“Can I?” Victor asks, and Yuuri nods rapidly, his hips slowing as Victor’s hand moves even farther up, towards his entrance.    
“Please,” Yuuri breathes again, and Victor trusts him enough to continue. His right hand continues to stroke Yuuri’s cock while the other finds his slick-covered rim. Yuuri pulls his leg up and drapes it over Victor’s hip, opening up for him as he continues to moan. Victor takes that as the final permission and slowly pushes his finger in. Yuuri’s wet hole sucks his digit in, and the omega tips his head back as it does. 

“Aaah,” Yuuri moans loudly, body melting under Victor’s touch. It’s the most beautiful sound Victor’s ever heard, and the most wonderful thing he’s ever felt, having Yuuri trust him so fully. He slowly pumps his finger in and out, Yuuri so tight around him. 

“Does it feel good?” Victor asks, even as he sees the pleasure in Yuuri’s heavy lidded eyes, hears it in his gasps and whines. 

“So, oh, so good,” Yuuri confirms, lashes fluttering on his cheeks as he continues to let out soft moans. 

“You’re so beautiful, Yuuri,” Victor breathes, kissing his neck just above the collar, both hands still moving to give him pleasure. “You look so good like this.”

“Feels so good, Victor. Victooor,” Yuuri breathes, the words turning into moans, and not long after, he spills, hole spasming around Victor’s finger as he comes across both their stomachs. Yuuri’s breathing rapidly, and Victor is, too, pulling his finger out slowly. He lets go of Yuuri’s cock to feel around the bed to find something to dry him off with. He finds a sleep shirt he thought ended up on the floor, and wipes Yuuri and his own hand off with it. It ends up on the floor this time before Victor wraps Yuuri’s still-slightly-trembling body into his arms, covering them both with the comforter. His nerves spike again, but Yuuri looks serene, scent blissful and relaxed.

“You okay?” Victor breathes into the corner of Yuuri’s mouth, and Yuuri nods, turning his head so he can plant a kiss on Victor’s lips.

“Perfect. That was everything I ever wanted.” 

Victor fills with pride, smiling as he presses even more kisses to Yuuri’s mouth. “I’m glad.” 

Yuuri’s eyes flutter open, hand moving slowly down Victor’s stomach. “Can I touch you?” he asks, and Victor nods in agreement, his stomach flipping at the mere thought. They both help in getting Victor’s pants and underwear off, and they keep the comforter over them as Yuuri wraps his hand around Victor’s cock. Victor hisses at the first stroke, so sensitive after being hard for so long, watching Yuuri come only heightening his own arousal.

“Tell me what feels good,” Yuuri asks and Victor nods, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s as his fingers tangle in sweat-damp raven hair. 

“That feels amazing, love,” Victor breathes, and Yuuri continues to stroke him, hand picking up speed as he keeps kissing Victor, nipping at his lower lip and whispering praise about how good Victor is and how much Yuuri loves him. Pleasure builds in his groin, pooling and tensing before he grips Yuuri tighter, coating his hand with his come. 

“Wow,” Yuuri breathes into a kiss, one Victor refuses to break because his heart is so full. “You’re amazing.”

Victor wants to laugh, because the amazing one must surely be Yuuri. Instead, he pulls him into another kiss before they have to untangle themselves and find their way into the shower.

  
  


Yuuri’s sitting on Victor’s couch, nervously biting his lip. The alpha is moving around in the kitchen, clearly in Yuuri’s line of view, making them lunch. Yuuri’s supposed to be studying. A book is lying on his lap and he should be focusing on it, because he has a test on its contents in three days. He’s trying to get his high school diploma, since he was unable to finish his last semester after Caesar took him. He already finished three courses during the spring, and now that it’s April, he has English and an essay to write in the span of the next two months, and then he’ll be able to apply to college. Lilia has let him stay at the house, at least until the summer when he can find a job and pay for an apartment. Yuuri’s very grateful, even if he usually only spends weekdays there. 

The weekends are spent with Victor, comfortably cooped up in their own happy bubble. Sometimes they go out to dinner with Phichit and Chris, and of course they go out with Makkachin, and sometimes to events in the city. But mostly, they just spend time with each other, playing games, watching movies, enjoying being close. Yuuri’s family comes to visit, too, and one weekend, he and Victor visited them in return. Entering his childhood home had been equal parts wonderful and heartbreaking, seeing how things changed, how some were the same. Walking into his old room and find that everything stood just like that day he left was worse than he thought. Like a shrine for someone who would never come back. He’d cried into Victor’s chest, and the alpha held him close as he wept for every moment he lost, for every tear he’d caused his family to shed. 

His parents had suggested he move back home, but Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to do so. He wasn’t that boy anymore, and as much as he wanted those years back, he didn’t want to move backwards. His parents had been visibly upset when he told them, but they said they understood, even if Yuuri’s not sure they actually did. Yuuri talks to them daily now, texts or phone calls about everything and nothing. 

Yuuri’s not really sure where he wants to live. A part of him longs desperately to move in with Victor, to continue to exist in their own little world. Victor hasn’t said anything, and Yuuri’s a bit unsure if Victor would want him to live there, so Yuuri hasn’t brought it up either. On the other hand, he understands that it might be best for him to move to his own place first, to make sure that he’s certain it’s right for them before rushing into something like living together. Still, this apartment is what feels most like home at the moment, which is why Yuuri is nervous right now. Something is tugging under his skin, and he knows he needs to talk about it with Victor but he’s not sure how to start. He has to, though. The more days pass, the more his skin itches with it, and so does his need to say something. It’s not really something he can explain a few days from now.

“Victor,” he starts carefully. 

The alpha hums in the kitchen, and when Yuuri doesn’t continue, he looks up from where he’s cooking to give Yuuri a quizzical look. Yuuri wants to backpedal, heart racing in his chest. Victor tilts his head and Yuuri take a deep breath, gathering himself. It causes Victor to put down the spoon he’s been stirring with. 

“What is it?” Victor asks as he rounds the counter, and Yuuri has to rush it out because otherwise he’ll never say it. 

“I— My heat will probably come in about a week.”

Victor stills for a second, blinking as a small blush spreads across his cheekbones. “Oh,” he says as he comes over to the couch, sitting down next to Yuuri, who places the textbook on the coffee table with trembling hands. He can feel his palms begin to sweat and he looks up at Victor. “Will you spend it at the safe house? In the heatroom?” 

Yuuri’s spent the last two of his heats there, the first and second in over four years. The first had been horrible, since the memories of abuse were still so fresh and clear in his mind. The bond had just been removed and his body seemed to be confused about it, searching for a mate that didn’t exist. The second had been hard for a different reason, trembling for an alpha he was so in love with but didn’t have, longing to press his nose to a neck smelling like roses and evergreen and take comfort in the scent. 

“Uhm,” Yuuri starts, shifting a little in place. “I was going to ask if...if I could spend it here,” Yuuri continues, glancing up at Victor to judge his reaction. “With you.” 

“You want that?” Victor asks, and Yuuri nods immediately, nerves still on edge. 

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it a lot and, I mean, the last heat I had, all I thought about was you, and— What?” Yuuri asks, watching Victor’s smile spreading wide across his face as his cheeks color crimson. Yuuri feels himself flush as well, the memories of trying to soothe the raging fire in his body with Victor’s name falling from his lips racing through his mind.

“You’re so lovely; do you know that?” Victor says, leaning forward to press a kiss to Yuuri’s mouth. “I mean, I would love to. If you feel you trust me enough.” 

“I do,” Yuuri insists, pushing forward to press his nose to Victor’s scent gland. “This feels like home, and I feel all itchy thinking about nesting in the heat room.” 

“You’d like to nest here?” Victor asks, almost sounding like he’s in awe. Yuuri can feel himself blushing even more but nods without looking up. It’s not like he isn’t somewhat nesting in Victor’s bed already, even if he hasn’t told the alpha that’s what he’s doing. 

“Would you feel more comfortable if there was a nest on the bed always?” Victor asks, and Yuuri feels his heart race at the thought of a real nest on Victor’s bed. When he doesn’t answer Victor strokes his back carefully, waiting. 

“If that’s okay,” Yuuri finally manages. 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathes, rolling the  _ R _ in the way only he does. “I would love for you to nest here. I feel honored, and so happy. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Yuuri knows why, and he’s almost scared to say it because the admission feels so wrong, and like it might hurt Victor. He takes a steadying breath and raises his head so he can look Victor in the eye. “He never let me,” Yuuri admits, and Victor nods, grip on Yuuri’s waist tightening. “And I know you’re nothing like him—it’s not that I think that. It’s just that sometimes I forget that it’s not like that.” It’s so hard to explain, it’s like his mind gets blocked and the fears are still there, even if they’re irrational and emotional.

“I know,” Victor promises, and Yuuri truly hopes he does. “Next time, ask?”

“Alright,” Yuuri breathes, and Victor smiles one of those smiles that’s so soft Yuuri might melt under it. “Would you like to spend my next heat with me?”

A soft chuckle escapes Victor’s lips, and he leans forward to press them against Yuuri’s own, enveloping his upper lip first, then the lower. “I would love to.” 

Yuuri wakes, so warm, too warm. It’s like heat is licking up his body, pooling in his gut and traveling through his veins. It itches, burns, aches, and Yuuri gasps as he tries to breathe, searching for something, someone. He turns in the soft bed, damp with his own sweat, finding comfort, coolness. His hands grip soft skin, pressing as close as he can to quench the fire. Yuuri knows who it is, even if his mind feels hazy, distant. There's a need at the forefront of his thoughts, something blocking them from rationality. All he knows is that he needs, he needs so much. 

Yuuri presses close to the source of his desire, the source of his relief, pressing lips against skin, searching, wanting. He finds it, finally,  _ finally _ , and when he does, he places his lips over and sucks. His mouth explodes with the taste of comfort, and he licks over the gland, reveling in the familiar scent of his alpha, of the one he loves, of his home. 

“Yuuri,” his alpha calls, and Yuuri kisses at the gland again, pressing as close as he can as his hips start to rut. “Lovely, you smell amazing.” 

Yuuri preens, regretfully pushing away from his love, from Victor, to roll to his stomach. He kicks the covers off, the coolness of the room soothing his skin for a moment before the fire continues to burn. He places his head and shoulders on the bed, but pulls his knees under his stomach and arches his back, presenting himself to his alpha to show him how much he aches, to show what he needs. His alpha is lying on his back in their nest, silver hair spilling over the soft blue sheets he bought and scented for Yuuri for the nest. His blue eyes are glued to Yuuri, watching his every move with lust-blown pupils and . The omega preens under it, feels powerful under his heated, appreciative gaze.

“Victor,” Yuuri breathes, mouth feeling numb and tingly, words hard to find. “Come take me.” 

A growl starts in Victor’s chest, possessive and low, and it sends a shiver down Yuuri’s skin in anticipation. It’s a promise of what’s to come, and Yuuri can hardly wait a second longer. 

“What do you want, darling?” Victor asks, rising on the bed, hands caressing Yuuri’s heated skin, soothing the flames. Yuuri hums happily, even though it’s nowhere near enough. 

“I’m so empty,” he whines, looking at the heavy, hard cock between his alphas legs. He can’t wait to have it inside him, filling him up so good. He’s had the privilege of feeling it fill him up before, and each time Yuuri’s been left well-fucked and blissed out. He aches for it now and whines, arching his back even more. “Fill me up, please.” 

Victor licks his lips before kissing wet, open mouth kisses down Yuuri’s spine, until he reaches Yuuri’s slick-soaked cleft. Yuuri arches even more, desperate for friction, for touch. The first swipe of Victor’s tongue is heaven, and Yuuri moans loudly, pressing back at Victor’s mouth, chasing the feeling. Victor hums and licks again and again, sucking at his rim as slick flows out of his entrance, down his thighs, and over Victor’s face. Victor laps it up like a man starved, and when he starts fucking Yuuri with his tongue, the pleasure becomes so good Yuuri has to let out a long, loud moan of his love’s name. 

“So tasty, Yuuri,” Victor praises, biting softly into Yuuri’s cheek before he kisses it. Yuuri can feel him straightening behind him, the mattress shifting as he does. Something else starts to caress his opening, teasing by pressing in slightly before pulling back again. 

“Victor, Victor please.” 

At his begging, Victor complies, pushing in one finger that slowly pumps in and out of Yuuri. The stretch is good but not enough, and Yuuri doesn’t feel nearly as full as he wants, as he needs. 

“More. I need more,” Yuuri gasps, rocking back at the finger to quicken the pace. Another finger presses against his entrance and slips into his wet hole, stretching him further. “Yes, Yes.” Yuuri pants, continuing to rock back on Victor’s fingers. His alpha twists them, and then they graze that spot inside Yuuri that has him seeing stars. “Aaah,” Yuuri moans into the pillow, so blissfully aroused and needing more. “Your cock, Victor, please.” 

“Of course love. Whatever you want,” Victor promises, and Yuuri coos at the soft words, so happy to have an alpha who takes such good care of him. A third finger stretches him and then an arm wraps around his waist, pulling him up from where his forehead is resting on the bed. Victor positions him on his lap, pressing his back to the alpha’s chest. Yuuri goes willingly, feeling the blunt head of Victor’s cock pressing against his entrance as he settles. 

“Ready?” Victor asks, and Yuuri nods frantically; if Victor doesn’t fuck him soon, he’s going to snap. 

“Fill me up good, my alpha,” Yuuri demands, the fire in his body almost unbearable. Victor places a kiss on his shoulder and then on his neck, right over the collar-covered scent gland, then presses his cock into Yuuri’s waiting hole. Yuuri sinks slowly, mouth falling open in bliss as his alpha's cock splits him open. Victor is so big, making Yuuri feel completely full, like he’s made for him. “Yesssss,” Yuuri hisses as he settles back against Victor’s chest, starting to ride him immediately, desperately needing friction. 

“So fucking good, Yuuri,” Victor pants behind him, and Yuuri preens knowing he can make his alpha sound like that. “So tight and taking me so—ah—perfectly.” Victor’s arms are around his waist and one hand wraps around Yuuri’s hard cock, pumping it with Yuuri’s rolling hips. 

They chase pleasure like that, and Yuuri feels blissfully full and fucked as Victor starts to pound into him while still stroking him off, bouncing on his alpha’s lap in time with his thrusts.

“Yuuri, I’m— Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Victor moans, and Yuuri slams down harder, making Victor let out another loud moan. 

“Knot me, please,” Yuuri begs. He needs it, the fire inside him will never subside otherwise. 

“Fuck,” Victor breathes, and soon Yuuri feels the knot growing, tugging at his rim before it pops in and inflates, locking them together completely. Victor comes then, and the sensation of his alpha pumping him full makes Yuuri come too. His head lolls back as he spasms around the knot when he spills, ecstatic with pleasure. A low purr builds in his chest, and even as Yuuri feels himself slip into sleep after the first wave of the heat has passed, he smiles, knowing no one has ever made him purr before. 

Yuuri wakes five days later, finally clear-minded, achingly sore everywhere, but blissfully happy and content in their nest. His alpha, who’s taken such good care of him through this heat, is caressing soft patterns over his now-cool skin. It leaves Yuuri with no doubts at all. 

“Can I move in here?” he asks, and Victor’s smile spreads joyously wide, heart-shaped and gorgeous, leaning forward to press his lips to Yuuri’s kiss-swollen mouth. 

“I thought you’d never ask. I’d love nothing more.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: A wedding.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so while writing this the story progressed, and now a tag that wasn't there before this chapter has been added. If there is something in omegaverse that might make you uncomfortable please check that out. It's nothing angsty or anything, and if you don't want to spoil yourself just head into the chapter, but you have been warned. I'm sorry again if this made anyone uncomfortable or disappointed. 
> 
> As always, thank you to the lovely, amazing, kind and badass [faeriefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly) with all the help. You are a life saver. <3

“Do we have everything?” Victor asks as they stand in the hallway, looking around at the luggage scattered around them. Yuuri looks too, finding his suitcase and bag, and Victor’s matching set. 

“I think so,” he agrees, leaning down to pick one of the bags up and slinging it over his shoulder. “Are you missing anything?”

“I don’t think so. I’m just nervous,” Victor admits, and Yuuri turns to give him a soft smile, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth in comfort. Victor hums happily and pulls him close before Yuuri has time to pull back, kissing him properly. 

“It’s going to be fine,” Yuuri promises, and he means it too. He understand Victor’s nerves, but he has full faith in his mate. As if pointing it out, he kisses his bonding mark on Victor’s neck tenderly, enjoying his own scent laced with Victor’s.

They’re on their way to Phichit and Chris’ wedding, where Victor is going to be Chris’ best man. Yuuri’s going to be the same for Phichit, and even though they have basically the same responsibilities for the evening, Victor is much more tense about it. Yuuri’s not sure why, but he knows they’ll be able to pull it off together. They have with everything else.

“Yeah,” Victor agrees with a smile, kissing Yuuri once more. “As long as I have you with me, it will be fine.”

It’s been a year since they had their own ceremony, a small one at City Hall with their parents and closest friends, most from the safe house. Afterwards, they’d gone out to eat at a lovely restaurant with everyone invited. Speeches were made, along with crude jokes, and Yuuri smiled the entire day. Later that night, they went home, and in their nest that Yuuri had built, Yuuri sank his teeth into the scent gland on the left side of Victor’s neck, Victor following soon after to mark Yuuri as his own. There had been no doubt in Yuuri’s mind that he wanted to do it, that Victor would treat him right and care for him, but he had still been nervous. How would a new bond feel? Would the fact that he had been bonded before affect it somehow? Would it feel different when it was double sided?

Victor had been clear that he wanted Yuuri to bite him first, that he felt more relaxed that way, and Yuuri had agreed. His teeth had sunk in deep, Yuuri tasting iron and Victor’s scent on his tongue as he pulled back after the bite. Victor's eyes had closed in bliss, a soft expression on his face as Victor’s knot held them together. Yuuri had brought Victor’s mouth to his own neck, and as his alpha’s teeth sank into Yuuri’s scent gland, everything fell into place. 

It was so different from what Yuuri had experienced before, and as they both came from the sensation, Yuuri’s body relaxed completely, overwhelmed by the force of Victor’s love. He’d woken up being held and with a sense of overflowing love coursing through the bond, feeling his own echoing back. The smile that spread across his face was mirrored on Victor's, and Yuuri’s eyes filled with tears at the sight. 

“I love you,” Victor said, pressing kisses to every patch of Yuuri’s skin he could reach, even to the sore bond mark. It was one of the best days of Yuuri’s life, but as they pack themselves into the car to drive, Yuuri wonders if the time to come might be even lovelier. 

Chris and Phichit have moved, and it’s to their new hometown Yuuri and Victor travel to attend the wedding. They’ve decided to stay a few extra days after, going to look at a few houses. Victor’s been offered a job there, and it would bring them both closer to their parents and best friends. Moving seems like the right choice, if Victor feels the position is right for him. Yuuri’s just finished his degree in literature and history, hoping to find a job as a librarian. There’s an opening at a local library and Yuuri has an interview at the beginning of the week. It feels good to start over in a new town but still close to so many they love, and Yuuri is very much hoping Victor will like the job offer. He would like to live closer to Phichit and his family, all things considered. 

Victor holds his hand as Yuuri drives, humming along to a song on their car playlist. It’s a domestic moment, one that so often happens but sometimes still takes Yuuri by surprise. Not everything is easy, and Yuuri sometimes still feels the effects of the years he spent being abused, but being bonded with Victor is lovely. It’s more than Yuuri had ever hoped for, even before Caesar. 

“Are you excited?” Victor asks, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s right wrist, right over his faded scar. Yuuri smiles and nods as he keeps his eyes on the road, thinking about how nice it will be to see their friends again. 

“Yes. I’m guessing this wedding will be unlike any we’ve been to before,” Yuuri says, squeezing the fingers Victor has laced between his. “I’m looking forward to dancing with my mate and eating cake too.”

“Sounds lovely,” Victor agrees. “Save every dance for me?”

“I’m not sure Phichit will allow that,” Yuuri jokes, knowing full well there are a dozen messages from Phichit demanding that they dance through the night.

“Mean,” Victor pouts, and Yuuri laughs, risking a quick kiss before focusing fully on the road again. 

“I promise we’ll dance the night away anyway,” Yuuri says and Victor hums in agreement, excitement building for what's to come. 

Yuuri cries at the ceremony, dances until his feet hurt, and laughs so loudly at speeches from Chris and Phichit’s nearest and dearest that his stomach aches. There is, of course, a pole that gets brought out during the festivities, and Chris and Phichit do an intricate routine on it together. Many guests try it as well, but Yuuri refrains, managing to distract Phichit with talk about the ceremony. 

He eats delicious food, stuffs himself with a little too much sweet cake, and stays far away from the champagne...while his mate does not. When the night grows late, Yuuri has a flushed and extremely cute alpha clinging to his side, scenting him as much as he can on their way to their hotel room. Victor’s drunk a lot of champagne, and keeps cooing softly about how lovely Yuuri is and how lucky Victor is to have him as his mate. It’s not as if he doesn’t say this daily, but Yuuri still feels warmth pool in his gut at the words.

“I love you too,” he says as he pulls the card out from Victor’s suit breast pocket, swiping it against the lock to open the door. Well inside, he deposits a smiling Victor on the edge of the bed, going into the bathroom to retrieve a glass of water. Victor accepts it without a fuss, and drinks all of it before handing the glass back to Yuuri, who only has a second to put the glass on the nightstand before Victor tugs him closer. 

“You’re wearing clothes,” Victor says with a pout, and Yuuri giggles, shrugging off his jacket and throwing it towards the chair in the corner of the room.

“I don’t think you’d like if I’d walked around naked at the party,” Yuuri says, pushing Victor’s jacket off as well, throwing it to join his own. Victor wrinkles his nose adorably, and Yuuri has to lean down to kiss it, earning a smile from Victor when he rises. 

“No, I don’t want that,” Victor agrees, fingers starting to work Yuuri’s shirt buttons open from the bottom up. “I’m the only one who gets to see you naked.” 

“Yes you are,” Yuuri agrees with a smile, letting the shirt fall to the floor when Victor’s opened the last button. Victor hums happily, pressing kisses to Yuuri’s stomach. Yuuri’s heart flutters at the sight, and even if he should wait until Victor’s sober, or maybe should have said it earlier, now he can’t stop himself. “I’m pregnant.” 

Victor stops, head snapping up to look at Yuuri. “What?” he asks breathlessly, and Yuuri can see that he’s about to rise. Scared that he’ll topple over, Yuuri straddles his hips instead, one hand coming to cup his cheek, the other resting over Victor’s bond mark. The alpa places his hands over Yuuri’s stomach, eyes wide and surprised. 

“I found out this morning,” Yuuri admits, having snuck out of bed to take a test before Victor woke up. “I just needed a moment to process it. And I knew that if I’d told you and you drank, you would have told everyone, and I didn’t want to overshadow their day.” 

“We’re going to have a baby?” Victor asks, looking down at Yuur’s stomach, still flat, with no traces of pregnancy yet. 

“Yeah,” Yuurii breathes, a smile spreading across his face. Victor’s scent is filled with wonder and happiness, his expression still surprised but slowly turning joyous. 

“Yuuri,” he says, pressing up to bring his lips to Yuuri’s once, twice. When they break apart, tears are trickling down his face, and Yuuri’s heart seizes as he dries them, leaning his forehead against his mate’s, so blissfully happy he can barely breathe. 

“I love you more than I love anything else,” Victor whispers, pressing as soft kiss to Yuuri’s lips again, and Yuuri wonders how everything could turn from so horribly wrong to so completely right. He’s so happy he can barely express it. So he presses his lips to Victor’s again, and then neither of them say much else besides breathy moans and trembling love declarations as they take each other apart. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has read, kudos and commented on this. I was incredibly nervous about posting this fic and put off writing it for a long time because of it, but the reactions have been amazing. I'm blown away by how many has enjoyed this fic, and it makes me so incredibly happy.   
Thank you all so much. You spoil me rotten, I don't deserve you.


End file.
